Butlers return
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Cassandra Treeda woke up one day to find that she had signed a Faustian contract with none other than Sebastian Michaelis and learns that the cult Sebby and Ciel destroyed has returned and targeted her. What happens when the Whammy boys and the Kira investigation group comes into the picture? Set in 2012, rated T cause Cassandra cusses, a lot. MattXOC. NearXOC Alert: Lazy updater
1. basic info

**AN: So this is my first posted fanfic so please no flames. I love critical reviews but no pure hate reviews please, I've seen so nasty ones. I'm going to try and update weekly if not sooner and I will tell if i can't update that week. Please review ^^ ~Nix**

Cassandra was dreaming, and remembering it, which was odd in her case. You see she never really remembers he dreams, only little snippets. Cassandra wasn't your average 13 year old girl. She was what most categorized as a gothic tomboy. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and work. She never wore pink and always tried to wear black, though her father wasn't very supportive of this fact. She never wore make up in fact she despised the stuff. Cassandra never did anything special with her brown naturally curly hair; it was always pulled back in a halfhearted ponytail, occasionally it would get put in pigtails but it wasn't often. Her faded turquoise eyes were usually graced by smudgy, black framed glasses. She was a large built girl and was slightly chubby at a height 5 foot 4 inches.

Cassandra was socially awkward and only had a few friends that she met through her online schooling. Her only true friend was a girl she met during her short period of public schooling was Claire. Claire had bright blue eyes and has straight blonde hair. Claire was slightly shorter then Cassandra at 5 foot 1 inch. Claire had just gotten Cassandra hooked on anime and so far she had only seen two, Death Note, and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.


	2. Chapter 1 Holy shit it's Sebastian!

**An: Oops forgot to put the disclaimer XD **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Black Butler or Death Note (I wish I did) I only own my OC's.**

"My Lady it is time to get up." A strange male voice said, slowly dragging Cassandra from her dream state. She moaned in response, rolling over figuring it was her brother playing a joke on her. She heard a sigh and her curtains her thrown open. She moaned again and buried her head in her blankets. Wait what, she didn't have curtains she had blinds. Slowly trying not to blind herself she removed the blankets to see a man standing there smiling at her.

"What the hell." She muttered staring at the man, yet her groggy mind was in fangirl mode. _Oh my god he looks just like Sebastian! _

"Good morning My Lady, glad to see you are awake." He opened his eyes, still smiling. _Holy shit his eyes are red just like Sebastian's were in BB2! _Cassandra looked around the room, noting that it wasn't her own. It was much larger than the master bedroom in the house she was living in. She was in a queen sized bed with soft black and red blankets and sheets. The room was painted black with red ravens painted to look like they were flying around. Looking at the curtains were black with red line designs snaking down. She loved it but she wondered who's it was. She decided it was best to play along and figure out as much as she could.

"Erm I'm bad in the morning, tell me where am I and what is your name?" She said giving a small embarrassed sounding laugh. He smiled and shook his head.

"You are in your family mansion, more specifically your room. I am your butler Sebastian Michaelis." She smiled acted calmly but inside she let out an earsplitting fangirl scream. _His name is even Sebastian Michaelis! I think I'm about to shit a brick. _

"So when did we get rich? Did I get whacked in the head or something because I clearly have no idea what is going on." Sebastian smiled and sat down next to her.

"They must have hit you in the head. Your mother is the owner of the multimillion dollar coffee business Premium Bean." _Whoa say what. Since when did the van become a multimillion dollar business? This has to be a dream or better yet I was brought into another universe. Hmmm. _She released that Sebastian was watching her, waiting for her to snap out of thought. She rolled her hand signaling for him to continue. "You were kidnapped last week and today is the first day of your return home."

"Wait what?!" She yelped out. "Kidnapped! Say what?" Her eyes widened and she released that she didn't have her glasses on, must have slept in her contacts.

"Yes. Now you have returned."

"Okay." Stretched the word letting this news settle. "Well Erm I'm going to take a shower." She finally choked out. _Kidnapped! Kidnapped! Okay like I must be in another universe and the me from here and I switched places. _

"I'll get the water running and get you undressed." Sebastian's voice broke through her train of thought. He reached over to her and she shot backward so fast that when she hit the wall she almost knocked herself out. Sebastian gave her a look and she sat there staring back at him.

"No. I'll get the shower myself, go and make sure everything else around the house is in top shape." Her voice quivered a bit.

"Odd everyone else I have served makes me bath them. May I ask why not? I know this is my first day but still it is strange to me."

"I am really self conscience. I don't like people looking at my body, never less touching it. I will take care of myself when it comes to my body." She looked down slightly embarrassed. Normally girls her age love showing off their bodies, but she didn't like people seeing hers. It was her body and her own to keep. Sebastian smiled and walked forward. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"No need to be ashamed Young Mistress. I will leave you be." With that Sebastian stood up and walked out. Once Cassandra heard his footsteps fade she shot off the floor and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, it was Thursday.

"Damnit!" She cursed. Claire was probably in school. She sent Claire a text asking if she was in class. Cassandra took the chance to look around the room and noticed that everything there was indeed hers. She had opened the closet door when her phone vibrated in her hand. The text read, 'no mom didn't want me in school today cuz some kid said he was bringing a gun. Wat up?' Instantly Cassandra called Claire.

"Hey Cassandra what's up?" Claire asked once she had picked up.

"Claire I'm about to shit myself! You will never believe what just happened! Sebastian was in my room!"

"Wait what?! You mean…" Her voice cut off.

"Yes! That Sebastian! Oh my god I'm freaking out!"

"But how? I mean he's an anime character, he isn't real."

"I don't know, all I know is I woke up in a mansion, with some guy who looks like Sebby and is ironically named Sebastian Michaelis waking me up. He told me I was kidnapped. I am having a huge fangirl moment! Do you think we were transported to another universe?"

"If we are in another universe then we were transported without our knowledge, but I doubt it everything is the same as it has always been. Wait do you think you signed a contract?"

"I didn't think if that! I'm heading to the bathroom now. What's odd to is I can see perfectly fine and I don't have contacts in or glasses on. I would feel my contacts if I had them in." She paused and gaped at her reflection.

"Cassandra? Hey earth to Cassandra, what's going on? What did you see?"

"Holy shit, I think I signed the contract. My eye, it looks like Ciel's. My right eye is purple and it has the same exact symbol. They're bigger to, my eyes. Wait, Sebastian said I was kidnapped, I wonder." She lifted the left side of her pajama shirt (which was a regular white t-shirt) and what she saw made her almost drop her phone. "Claire the, the, the brand! I have the brand!"

"Are you sure it's the same?" Cassandra rushed out of the bathroom and over to her bed, grabbing her laptop she jumped onto her bed and opened it up.

"Damn you stupid laptop! Hurry up!" She slammed her fingers on the keys, typing in her password and getting online. "Ciel Phantomhive brand." She said as she typed it in. "Wow it gives me a lot of cosplay crap hmmmm. Oh here it is! Shit it's exactly the same, but if this is the real world then Ciel is real and the angel that started the cult was defeated. Hey I'll explain why later but for bow let's keep this between us, Sebastian can't know about the anime or the manga."

"Hmmmm I'll have to see when I come over tomorrow, and okay." Claire stated obviously deep in thought.

"Oh right! We have that People to People meeting! I can't wait to go I heard it was a special trip. Well I think this will be easier to discuss in person, but I'm still fangirling!" Both girls erupted into laughter and then Claire spoke.

"Well I will see you tomorrow. This is gonna be the best sleepover ever!"

"I know! Well bye."

"Bye." And with that Claire hung up. She closed her laptop and just sat there a moment in silence. Then as usual the silence got unnerving and she turned her phone on and got off the bed. She grabbed her iHome mini speaker and plugged it in. She put her music on shuffle and turned it up all the way, bringing the set up into the bathroom with her. Cassandra found her robe hanging there along with a towel. She undressed slowly looking her entire body over. Her eye and the brand weren't the only markings on her body. She had all kinds of cuts and scabs that would surely scar.

Cassandra had lost a lot of weight and was now really skinny. They must have not fed her cause now she could pass as underweight and she was pale, almost deathly pale. It was true she had started remembering what happened as Sebastian talked. They had kept her underground and she hadn't seen sunlight, her only lights were the florescent lights on the ceiling. She shuddered at the memory and blocked it from her mind. Those weren't the most pleasant of memories. She turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to warm up before stepping in. She stood there letting the warmth flow over her and her mind raced. Suddenly one of her favorite songs came on and she tapped her foot to the beat. She started singing.

**_Take me down to the river bend._**

**_Take me down to the fighting end._**

**_Wash the poison from off my skin._**

**_Show me how to be whole again._**

**_Fly me up on a silver wing._**

**_Past the black where the sirens sing._**

**_Warm me up in a nova's glow._**

**_And drop me down to the drink below._**

Cassandra shut off the water and stepped up, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, singing the whole time. The song changed and she kept singing, she was in a singy mood. She put her robe on and walked out to her room to grab cloths. She grabbed her favorite baggy red and black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. By the time she had her socks and shoes on she had turned down her music. Cassandra was brushing out her hair when Sebastian came in.

**AN: I don't own Castle of glass by linkin park either!**


	3. Chapter 2 so thats what happened

**AN: Okay its Friday so that means my story update! Though I am kicking myself, I am writing a timeline and I forgot something very important that was gonna happen to Cassandra! So imma go hide in the emo corner and hope it comes back to me. **

_**Paxloria:**_** Oh thank you for bringing that up! I added a part in this chapter that sorta explains what happened but I'm sure it sucks and is unrealistic. I tried making it as realistic as my 13 year old mind would let me though. So I hope you enjoy! **

**And now onto the crappy beginning chapters. I hate beginning chapters. All well the faster I type them up the faster I can get to the real action. **

**Edit: PAXLORIA YOU ARE AMAZING! I forgot to put the date it is, crap. okay the date of the story right now is September 6th so it wasn't a week it was a few months. Thank for helping me the business thing has me very flustered!**

* * *

"Young Mistress would you like me to do your hair." He asked turning down her music a touch more.

"Eh I don't care I just pull it up anyway." She said with a sigh.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked coming up behind her.

"How good are you at French braids?" She said after a small pause.

"Better than you think." She turned around and ushered him back into her room and sat down in a chair. She handed him her hairbrush and held up a hair band. Sebastian was surprisingly gentle when he brushed out her hair, not once did she flinch in pain from her hair being pulled.

"Hey Sebastian, did I sign a contract?" She asked that question had been on her mind since she saw her eye.

"May I ask which contract you might be talking about?" He asked starting the braid.

"Faustian contract." She stated. His hands paused for a second before resuming.

"I didn't know you knew the name of our contract My Lady." He said. "But yes you did, I am to serve under you until the day that I consume your soul." She could hear the smile that most likely played his lips.

"Glad I could clear it up, and yes I did research on Faustian contracts about a year ago, yet the exact terms aren't clarified." She said. Sebastian let out a small 'hmm' and continued. "So how did mom become a millionaire over night?"

"Your memory really is bad isn't it?"

"Not normally."

"Well on June 20th your parents sold the first of the two vans they built and while you were on your trip to Europe. A failing company owner came and offered to have your mothers business take over his empty buildings. Your parents agreed and your parents and the building owner got everything together and now your parents have 100 Premium Bean buildings throughout the states."

"I take it the public took to the shops quickly. Now I see why I didn't recognize this place. They moved here while I was kidnapped. I remember packing my room up. I guess they wanted to surprise Derek and I. Mom and dad only told us that the house sold and we were moving."

"Yes it would have been quite the pleasant surprise." Sebastian agreed taking the hair band from her hand and tying the end of her hair. "Done." He said admiring his handy work. Cassandra stood up and grabbed a hand held mirror. She used the smaller mirror to see Sebastian's job. He was good, just as he said.

"Wow that's good." She said smiling. _He's amazing but I guess that what you get when your butler is a few hundred years old. I wonder how old he really is. _Sebastian came up behind her and placed a plain black eye patch over her right eye.

"My Lady, are you hungry? I will lead you to the dining room if you wish." She nodded and spun around, following Sebastian out.

"Sebastian is there a time today that you can show me around?" She asked.

"Yes after breakfast." He replied looking at her from the corner of his eye. In his eyes she was his strangest charges yet. It was as if she didn't care about her appearance yet she cared about herself that much he learned from earlier. It was silent even their footsteps were muffled. It was unnerving her again and so Cassandra started humming moving her hand to the beat in her head. Sebastian watched her out of the corner of his eye. They walked down a grand flight of stairs and into a hallway that led to a large dining room. There was a large table in the center and she sat down in the head chair.

"I'll return with your family." Sebastian said and he was off. Cassandra sighed and laid her head on the table letting her thoughts consume her. _Well I'm glad I didn't have any big plans for my future. I'll be surprised if I make it to 17 years old. I wonder if Sebastian is in contact with Ciel. I want to meet Ciel, I always felt like I knew him while I was watching the anime. I think if I meet Ciel I won't be able to hold in my fangirl squeal. Shit I'm barely keeping it together now. If I'm going to keep Sebastian from finding BB I'm going to have to mega lock my computer. You know if Black butler is real then what else is real. Naruto, lmfao can you imagine __**ninjas**__. _She couldn't help herself Cass burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and almost fell out of her chair.

Gaining control she let her head drop back down to the table. _Seriously though what other anime's/manga's are real, and what if Claire or I get caught up in them. Well this is going to be one hell of a ride. _Cassandra heard voices approaching but she didn't lift her head. She heard the door open and a gasp from her mother.

"S-s-sis?" Her mother, Rachel, asked shakily. Cassandra grunted in response and she heard two pairs of footsteps come forward. Her father's hand rested on her shoulder and she flinched though it wasn't by her control. _Odd I didn't flinch when Sebastian laid his hand on my shoulder._ She heard her parents take a seat on either side of the table and Derek sit down. She stayed like that, her head on the table with her parents watching her, until she heard Sebastian wheel in a cart of yummy smelling food. Her head shot up and she stared at the food her stomach giving away her extreme hunger. Sebastian chuckled at the sounds his young mistress's stomach was giving off and handed her the largest plate.

"For breakfast we have simple homemade apple cinnamon pancakes with maple syrup and a side of fresh bacon." He stated while serving the others.

"Oh hell yeah!" Cassandra said drowning her pancakes in syrup. Her mother gaped at her. "What?" Cassandra asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Y-y-your eye, is it gone?" Rachel was clearly shaking. Cassandra paused trying to think of a good lie while faking swallowing.

"No they injected me with something that turned it purple." She finally answered staring her mother down with her uncovered eye. Rachel looked away under her daughter fierce stare and ate her food. "Any more questions?" Cassandra growled. This wasn't a topic she happily discussed. Her father gave her a look that said 'you wouldn't get away with this if that hadn't happened.' Cassandra shot him a glare and focused again on her food, by then she had finished about half of her pancake stack.

"So is he our butler?" Derek asked pointing at Sebastian.

"No!" Cassandra snapped. "He is MY butler and he will help you when I let him." She hissed.

"But Sis." Derek started.

"But nothing, you are fat and lazy as is you can take care of you own shit." She cut him off her voice dripping with venom. Her little brother was 10 and he was overweight and one of the laziest people ever. He would run around in his boxers all day and only watch TV. Mom and dad had to yell at him in order to get him to do the simplest chores. He was spoiled and thought that he was everyone's boss. It pissed her off enough that she made it a personal goal to avoid him at all costs.

"Cassandra Natasha Treeda! How dare you use such a word! And to your brother!" Her mother exclaimed her face showing pure shock, as if she had never heard such a thing from her 'little angel.'

"Rachel, she is right. Derek needs to take care of his stuff, himself." Her father spoke up, his voice gruff.

"But Trevor she used the S word."

"Please mom I say shit all the time, get used to it." Cassandra said pushing her chair back and standing up. Normally she wasn't like this; she would just sit there and wouldn't speak unless spoken to, never less give her parent's attitude. She had defiantly changed in her time away. "Sebastian I would like the tour please." _Just to get away from them. I don't understand how they could be so self-absorbed until something they don't like comes up. Geez I mean common Mom I cuss all the time and you didn't care until now! _She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked away following Sebastian. It was an older style mansion and was quite spacious. They entered a ballroom and the living room. He showed her the different rooms, the mud room, the man room, the pantry, the sewing room, the kitchen, and so forth. It wasn't until they were away from the family rooms before she spoke.

"Sebastian refresh me on the terms of our contract." She looked up at him as she spoke, which he found odd. Everytime she spoke to him she would look him in the eye and then she would watch his face as he talked, never before had a charge done that.

"Well when a human signs a contract with a demon it is usually to get something they want, in your case revenge. In return the demon gets to consume the human's soul once the humans wish is granted." He paused and she nodded. "The fact that I am a demon is to remain a secret, no one must know unless it is absolutely necessary that they know." Cassandra almost choked on her own breath. Sebastian explained a few other terms but her thoughts her on Claire. She told Claire now what was gonna happen to her. It took at least an hour to show her the whole house. Afterward Sebastian departed for his own chores leaving her at her room to do schoolwork.

"The joys of online, I can make my own schedule and be done in like 2 hours." She opened her laptop and started on her Thursday schoolwork. She was done by 12:00 and had submitted her art drawing when Sebastian came in, ushering her to lunch. Tension was thick in the dining room and nobody spoke. Her parents were still coming to the realization that their daughter wasn't the same little girl they once knew. She was stronger, yet she was haunted by the unspeakable. And because she was haunted she wasn't timid and afraid as she used to be, she was brave and had an unwavering defiance.

Cassandra ate and left without a word, returning to her room she got on her laptop and created a new user account and began transferring all of her Black Butler and Death Note stuff to the guest account. You never know there might be Death Note characters wondering around and she didn't want them to find it. It didn't take long and soon she had it password protected. Her favorite thing about passwords is that they didn't have to be real words, or they could be words spelled backwards, therefore a tiny bit harder to crack. Not much but it was enough. She then logged into her main account and started playing her favorite anime game, Grand Fantasia. Before she knew it Sebastian was calling her for dinner. Dinner was the same as lunch and she left, returning to her game. It wasn't long before Sebastian was telling her it was time for bed and she reluctantly lay down. But her insomnia kept her up again, it was 1:00 AM before she fell asleep.

* * *

**And there we are my once again crappy beginning chapter. I wasn't very satisfied with it but then again I am never satisfied with these first few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it cause I had a blast writing it. **


	4. Chapter 3 Oh Shit

**AN: IM LATE! Oh my god I am so sorry I am late. Arg school has ****_GREAT_**** timing I got at least 3 page essay's in every. single. class. F*ck me. So by the time Friday came around I hadn't even started on my chapter and I was frantic. Plus on top of that some asshole is trying to drive my boyfriend away. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFF yup that was my week :/ but enough of my pitty party. So this chapter might be a little rushed and somewhat short but I dropped it off at a good place. ~Nix**

* * *

"My Lady it is time to wake up." A male voice and the smell of strong coffee snapped her from her dream world. She smiled into her pillow and gently pushed herself up. Cassandra arched her back, cracking it and braced her head, placing a hand on the top of her head and another on her jaw. She twisted her head violently and was rewarded with a satisfying crack. Sebastian arched an eyebrow as she settled back down and sat on the bed.

"Something wrong Sebastian?" She asked eying the coffee.

"No nothing is wrong, coffee?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed the coffee smelling the strength. "I asked your mother she said you enjoy strong coffee with random flavorings. I cannot taste human foods so I do not know if this mixture is good." She took a sip and ended up chugging it. She had finished half of it when she stopped for air.

"That is good, and I normally drink this fast." She stated the last sentence noting Sebastian's look. She finished off the last and placed the glass down with a small 'mm'

"I suggest you shower and prepare for Claire's arrival I will be leaving to pick her up in exactly." He paused to check his signature pocket watch. "13 minutes." Cassandra nodded and stood up stretched. "Do you need anything Young Mistress?"

"Actually yes, in public I request that you do not call me Young Mistress." She stated looking him in the eye. Her white outline on her purple eye was glowing due to the close proximity of the two.

"May I ask why, My Lady?" Sebastian asked grabbing her wardrobe for the day.

"Cause it would sound wrong." She started with a shudder. "Now a day's Mistress means lover, not a female in a commanding position. People would get the wrong idea if you walked around calling me Young Mistress." Sebastian gave her a thoughtful look then simply nodded replying with a,

"Of course My Lady." He took her cloths into her bathroom and then respectfully took his leave. Once she was alone she put her mind to work, having had the coffee kick in. Somehow she was going to have to keep Claire quiet, and hopefully not blurt out that Claire knows in her sleep. Yes Cassandra talks in her sleep often, according to her parents and friends. Her mind was racing; Sebastian hadn't gone into detail about what would happen if she told someone. She was sure her imagination was getting the best of her but she couldn't leave any stone unturned, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. This was a demon she was dealing with.

Cassandra took her shower in silence, her thoughts consuming her to the point where she grabbed her conditioner bottle instead of her shampoo. Laughing it off she focused a tiny bit more on what she we doing, but was still in deep thought. She got out and got dressed, she was brushing out her hair when a headache hit. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, in hope of sending it away. It only got worse and with it came a memory.

_ Flashback_

_ She was scared, naked only covered by a blanket, and tied down to a table. Dark figures stood over her. Her back hurt for reasons unknown at the moment. Cassandra could hear the sound of fire and one figure pulled something glowing out of the fire. She realized it was a brand and started thrashing, begging to be let go. The figure approached and a second figure moved the blanket down on the left side of her body. The first figure took the brand and pushed it onto her side, the others held her body down as she screamed out in pain. It burned; she had been burned many times but not this badly._ _It hurt so much she couldn't take it, but she didn't have the pleasure of blacking out._

_ End Flashback_

Cassandra had collapsed on the floor and was clutching her brand. She was biting her lip trying not to scream out, finally shed tears dripped down her face. Those tears mixed with blood from her lip and landed on the floor in a salty, metallic puddle. It took her a minute to push the memory from her mind and another to finally push herself off the floor. The memory of that pain still lingered but she had to focus on her plan. _Perfect timing memory._ She thought somewhat annoyed. Cassandra looked in the mirror and saw four bleeding teeth marks on her lower lip. Sighing she took some toilet paper and began sopping up the blood. It took at least two minutes to get her lip to stop bleeding.

She resumed brushing out her hair, licking away whatever blood remained. _Hmmmm what to do with my hair? Pigtails!_ So she split her hair down the middle and brushed out one side, and put it up. She repeated the process with the other side. _I look like a school girl. _She thought with a small smile. Her eyes were yet again drawn to her purple right eye. It was evident that it would take a while for her to get used to the sight of her eye. Speaking of, she needed to put her eye patch on. She snatched her eye patch off the counter and rested it on her eye, sloppily tying the two strings behind her head.

"Wow I suck." She stated giving a small, fake laugh. Cassandra needed to get her mind off those newly revealed memories, so she set to work on finding her jewelry. On her right arm she wore one black and blue Para cord bracelet and a black leather bracelet with five chains sewn into the leather. On her left arm she wore a small, studded black leather bracelet, a black bracelet with pins in it, a black and red glass beaded bracelet, and a brown leather watch. She also wore a ring with a large black gem in the center and multiple smaller gems surrounding the large one. And last but not least a gothic cross necklace with a braided black cord band. She had found her necklace yesterday and put it on, but she hadn't found her bracelets or ring.

Glancing at the clock, Cassandra noted that it was 11:30 AM and she had 15 minutes until Sebastian arrived with Claire. True it was a Friday and Claire should be in school but school was out today. She didn't know why exactly but she knew it was out. She had come up with a plan she just hoped that Claire hadn't said anything in the car to make Sebastian suspicious. If she did they were both screwed. It wasn't long before Cassandra had found the now painted black jewelry box with her bracelets and ring. Putting them on Cassandra lay down on her bed and waited for Claire, running over her plan in her head. It wasn't too long before her door opened and she heard two pairs of footsteps walk in.

"Cass!" Claire squealed and ran up to the now standing girl.

"Claire!" Cassandra yelped out as she was tackle-glomped by her friend. Cassandra bent backward slightly but other than that she didn't falter under her friend's weight and momentum. She wrapped her arms around Claire and whispered just barely. "Pretend you don't know about the contract." Claire nodded just enough for Cassandra to notice.

"Dang I was hoping I could knock you down this time." Claire stated with a slight frown. "You are to fricken strong cheeka." Cassandra laughed.

"Keep dreaming you will never knock me down."

"One day. Mark my words Cassandra; I will knock you on your ass." Both girls erupted into laughter.

"Young Ladies do you need anything? And My Lady, what happened to your lip?" Sebastian asked, Cassandra could tell Claire was holding back a fangirl squeal.

"No thank you Sebastian, you may carry on with your regular duties. Oh my lip, I bit through it when one of my memories returned, nothing to worry about." Cassandra said, smiling up at the man. _Good god he's tall._ She thought. Sebastian smiled and left with a bow. As soon as his footsteps faded away she turned to Claire. "Did you say anything that made him think you know about the contract?!" The urgent tone in her voice made Claire jump a bit.

"Ummm no I didn't the ride was somewhat silent, he asked if I was allergic to anything and he asked a few questions to get to know me better. But other than that we didn't talk much. Why? What's wrong?" Claire asked her blue eyes reflecting the worry she felt for her friend.

"You aren't supposed to know Sebastian is a demon." Cassandra hissed. Claire's eyes widened in panic. "It's part of the contract, a human isn't supposed to know Sebastian is a demon unless it is crucial. I don't know what will happen if he finds out I told you." Cassandra began pacing, digging her finger nails into her scalp.

"Oh man this is gonna suck, what if he hears you blurt out I know in your sleep?" Claire asked.

"God I haven't figured that out yet, I have no idea what to do about my sleep. I doubt he watches me sleep anyways so I am not worried about that."

"So before we go into that ordeal, just in case he's nearby, what memory did you gain?" Claire asked, looking nervously at the door.

"The branding." Cassandra stated softly, shuddering. Claire's gaze softened and she wrapped her arms around Cassandra. Cassandra hugged back, but she was listening for any sort of sign that someone was listening in. Claire pulled away and Cassandra took off her eye patch to show it was safe to talk. Silently Claire stood on her toes to reach Cassandra's height and began examining her eye.

"It looks exactly like Ciels." Claire announced dropping down to her normal height. "Lemme see the brand." Cassandra lifted her shirt and Claire began examining the brand. "God it's a spitting image. Do you think that another angel came?" Claire sat down on Cassandra's bed and Cassandra joined her.

"I am not entirely sure I don't have enough information." Cassandra stated, burying her face in her hands.

"So how are we going to deal with this then? I mean I am not going to back down when some pussy cult is going after my best friend." Claire said determinedly.

"How did I know you were going to fight?" Cassandra laughed, looking up at Claire. Cassandra didn't hear the soft footsteps outside her room.

"So since Sebastian is a demon we are going to fight this cult right? But since you signed a contract that means once we defeat this cult you are going to die." Claire looked down and began to sadly draw on Cassandra's bed with her finger.

"Oh Claire." Cassandra whispered, hugging her friend. "I'll make these last few years' worth it. I swear." After a moment the girls pulled apart. "Yes since Sebastian is a demon he will aid us in this fight." Suddenly Cassandra's door flew open and there stood Sebastian.

"You told her." _Fuck that plan goes out the window._

* * *

**AN: and there it is! Aw shiz whats gonna happen to Claire? Hopefully I'll be able to post on time next week.**

**FYI: Temporary memory loss sucks, especially when you forget something painful. Long story short I fell out of a tree stand while bear hunting and hit my head, didn't knock me out but I forgot why I was laying on the ground. I remembered what happened later that night, sucked ass.**

**~Nix**


	5. Chapter 4 The Inseparable C's

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT! yes it is Matt's birthday and I have decided to make it a double update day in honor of Matt. AND I MADE VANIILA CAKE! Ya know so Mello doesn't eat it all XD**

**Matt: Thanks.**

**Me: *hands him pile of games***

**Matt: YOU REMEMBERED MY LIST! *starts playing***

**Me: Well duh. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Matt: eh sure. Nix doesn't own Black Butler or Death Note she only owns Cassandra and Claire. **

**Me: If only.**

**Mello: REALLY VANILLA CAKE! WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLY!**

* * *

Cassandra grabbed Claire and placed her behind herself. "What are you going to do? I told her before I knew I wasn't allowed." She hissed. Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Is it true that you told her before you remembered the terms of our contract?" He asked.

"Yes I called her after you left yesterday morning. I'll show you." Cassandra grabbed her phone and showed Sebastian her call time. He looked at it with narrowed eyes then nodded. Claire was shaking behind Cassandra, clinging to the younger girl. Sebastian sighed and stood up straight. Cassandra grabbed Claire's hands and held onto them. Sebastian looked at the two girls, clinging to each other in fear. He could see the bond these two shared.

"Young Lady I must…" Sebastian started only to be cut off.

"Sebastian this is an order, you are not to kill Claire." Cassandra's voice was so stern, so determined and commanding. Sebastian admired how well she hid her fear. He bowed down.

"Very well but, I must mark her in order to keep her quiet." Claire and Cassandra sighed in relief. "I must warn you it will hurt."

"As long as she is alive, what are the terms of this mark?" Cassandra asked, moving aside to reveal Claire. Though Cassandra was reluctant, she knew it was this or something worse.

"Once this mark is placed upon her she will be unable to tell anyone else about me unless given permission by you or myself. It will also alert me if she does tell anyone without consent, giving me permission to devour that person's soul. I will devour her soul, but on the day she is meant to die. She cannot command me as you do but she will share the mark you carry. I will also know her exact location all the time, as I do with you. Since we do not have a contract I will not protect her as I do you unless you order me to. That is all Young Mistress." Cassandra looked at Claire and Claire nodded as if agreeing with the terms.

"You may mark her Sebastian." Cassandra said. "Claire where do you want the mark?" She asked looking at her friend.

"I-I-I ummmm, o-on t-th-the b-b-back o-of m-m-my n-neck." Claire stuttered in fear. Cassandra's eyes softened and she pulled Claire into another hug, stroking her hair. Sebastian stepped forward and Cassandra moved Claire's hair to the side leaving her neck exposed.

"Feel free to claw me or bite me to keep from screaming C." Cassandra whispered in Claire's ear. Claire just nodded in understanding and waited for the pain. Sebastian pulled off his perfectly white glove on his left hand and placed it over Claire's neck, he muttered a few words that Cassandra couldn't pick up on and the mark of his hand glowed. Cassandra let out a gasp as Claire dug her fingernails into Cassandra back and bit down on her shoulder to keep from screaming and bring in unwanted company. _I'd do anything to take away her pain. _Cassandra thought as Claire bit down harder, trying not to scream. The two girls were known around the area as the Inseparable C's, considering the fact that they became close friends as soon as they met.

_Flashback (I loved writing this)_

_ Cassandra was sitting alone on the bus one day. It was the middle of the school year and she still didn't have many friends. She was in fourth grade. Cassandra was thinking about the fight her two friends had earlier that day. Her friend Cathy and Mary had always fought over whose friend Cassandra was and today was extremely bad. Cassandra was pulled out of her memory trance at the sound of two voices yelling from outside the bus. She saw two girls fighting, one a dirty blonde with glasses and the other a light strawberry blonde with bright blue eyes. Cassandra had seen the strawberry blonde before; she was nice but somewhat shy. She listened in at the two yelling girls._

_ "You know what Claire I am done! I am just done! From here on out we are never going to be friends again!" The dirty blonde yelled out, stomping onto the bus. The strawberry blonde, Claire, looked downcast and followed the dirty blonde on with a barely heard,_

_ "Okay Hannah." The strawberry blonde sat down in the seat across the aisle from Cassandra and she stared out the window. Cassandra could tell Claire was holding back tears and Cassandra pitied her._

_ "Hi. My name is Cassandra what is yours." She said gaining the blondes attention. Cassandra noticed the blonde's unshed tears in her pretty blue eyes._

_ "My name is Claire, nice to meet you Cass. I hope you don't mind me calling you Cass." Claire said softly. _

_ "No it is fine, call me whatever you like." Claire smiled and Cassandra patted the seat next to her. Claire hesitated but soon crossed over when the driver wasn't looking. Cassandra smiled and threw her arms around Claire, shocking her. "You were crying." Cassandra whispered in Claire's ear._

_ "You noticed me crying?" Claire whispered back. Cassandra nodded and Claire wrapped her arms around Cassandra. _

_ "I saw you fight with that girl to. You shouldn't be her friend, she hurts you I can see it." Cassandra said pulling back and putting her hands on Claire's shoulders and looking into her eyes. Back then Cassandra had bright blue eyes, much like Claire's. Claire hung her head and whispered,_

_ "I know but Hannah is all I have." Cassandra's eyes softened and she pulled Claire back into a hug. She had always had a knack for reading people and getting them out of their problems. _

_ "I'll be your friend Claire." Hannah had moved to Claire's old seat and she started grabbing at Claire._

_ "You ungrateful little twit! How dare you just move on after we fight! I you are MY friend! Get away from that awkward little girl!" Claire froze in Cassandra's arms and Cassandra grabbed Hannah's wrist. "Let go of me! I am taking back my friend!" Hannah yelled. The bus driver stopped the bus and looked back at Hannah. This wasn't the first time Hannah yelled on the bus. Cassandra managed to get Claire behind her while still holding onto Hannah. _

_ "Tell me what is a friend, Hannah?" Hannah gave Cassandra this look of pure disgust._

_ "A friend is someone loyal to you and willing to do what you ask." Hannah replied._

_ "Wrong, a friend is someone who cares, who forgives wrongs, who is not expected to be loyal but is anyways. A friend is someone who doesn't take orders or gives them; they suggest something and work it out from there so that both sides are happy. You are not a friend; you are a stubborn girl who likes to control those weaker than yourself. Claire is not your friend, she will never be." Cassandra said, glaring down the older girl. _

_ "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T YOUR JUST A LITTLE FOURTH GRADER!" Hannah yelled, pulling her wrist away from Cassandra's grasp and reaching toward Claire again. Cassandra stood up and punched Hannah, hard in the nose. Hannah stumbled backward and fell over in the seat. Everyone was either laughing at Hannah or shocked that Cassandra had actually punched someone. Cassandra was always quiet and shy and never showed any sign of violence. _

_ "I suggest you stay away from Claire from now on Hannah, she is not going to be your puppet anymore." Cassandra spat the word puppet and sat back down. The bus driver had gotten up and ran over to the girls._

_ "Ms. Treeda! Ms. Biggers! You two better stop this right now!" Hannah got up and tried punching Cassandra; she got the bus driver back and sent a flying sucker punch toward Cassandra. She didn't move in time and got hit in the cheek just below her eye. With that Cassandra stood up and punched Hannah harder than before, but the bus didn't have enough room so the girls began working their way outside, dodging each other's blows. Claire could only watch, surprised that someone was willing to stand up for her, never less fight on her behalf. _

_ They made it outside while the bus driver screamed at them. Some students got out of the bus to watch while some stayed inside. Claire watched from the window as Hannah hit Cassandra again, but the girl took it like she didn't even feel pain. She would then swing at Hannah and send the older girl flying. The sixth graders videoed the fight with their phones, they always videoed when Hannah and Claire fought or Claire talked to someone else. This time was no different. Hannah sent a flying kick at Cassandra and she caught Hannah's foot with one hand! Kids gasped as Cassandra flipped Hannah and face planted the girl in the dirt. Cassandra sat on Hannah pinning her down and Hannah started screaming cusses, at that point the older kids covered the young kid's ears._

_ Cassandra leaned down and stuck her head next to Hannah's ear. "Shut up and listen here bitch. I want you to look back at this fight and learn something from it. I want you to remember these very words am I making myself clear?" Hannah stopped yelling out and glared at Cassandra, nodding. "You will leave Claire alone and never come near her or speak to her, do you understand me?" _

_ "Who are you to boss me around?" Hannah spat. Cassandra growled and lifted Hannah's head then slammed it back into the dirt._

_ "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Hannah nodded and Cassandra grinned. "Good." She whispered then got up and walked back into the bus, brushing off the dirt and wiping away the blood that trickled from her mouth. The bus driver had stopped yelling and was staring with her jaw on the ground. Hannah's popular friends helped her up, but Cassandra didn't care. She walked up to Claire who was standing there watching her. Claire's eyes were wide and Cassandra sighed. "You probably hate me or are scared of me."_

_ "No, thank you." Claire surprised Cassandra by gently wrapping her arms around her, minding her injured stomach. "You stood up for me when nobody even cared." Cassandra smiled and hugged back, wincing slightly in pain but ignoring it. _

_ "That is what friends are for Claire. Now come on, let's sit down." _

_End flashback._

Ever since that day Cassandra had shown Claire real friendship and they became extremely close, they became the Inseparable C's. Sebastian pulled his hand back and Claire stopped biting and clawing Cassandra. A dark purple mark much like the one on Cassandra's eye, decorated the back of Claire's neck. Claire pulled back and let out yelp.

"Oh Cass I didn't realize how hard I was biting! I am so sorry!" Claire started; tears of pain were still in her eyes. Cassandra smiled and wiped away a tear, and looked at her shoulder, it was bleeding. Cassandra shrugged as Sebastian started putting pressure on the bite.

"It is nothing, don't worry about it." Cassandra waved it off and Sebastian stopped the bleeding and went to get a bandage.

"But you're bleeding." Claire protested.

"So I bleed all the time, seriously Claire that was a lot of pain to go through without screaming. I will be fine don't worry." Claire looked at Cassandra but knew not to argue with her. Silently Sebastian put the bandages on and went to the door.

"Young Ladies it is time for lunch." His once cold tone was now its normal, warm, self. Smiling Cassandra stood up and helped Claire up. Sebastian led the girls down the hall and to the dining room, where her chef was waiting with the food.

"Aye what took you three so long?" Baldroy asked. _Oh my god BALDROY IS MY CHEF THAT MEANS MEY-RIN AND FINNY! FINNY! _Cassandra wanted to jump up and down with joy and squeal. She loved her adorable little Finny. Keeping her composure though she smiled at the smoking man.

"I had to finish something up." Cassandra replied. "Smells delicious what is it?" She looked over at Claire who was having the hardest time keeping her composure. The two girls sat down and Sebastian served them while Baldroy answered.

"Oh it's just a Panini I found the recipe for one day. Rather proud of it if I do say so myself."

"You didn't blow anything up did you?" Cassandra asked and the two girls erupted into laughter. Sebastian gave them a look like 'how would you know he blows stuff up when he cooks?' Baldroy looked a little downcast and Cassandra stopped. "Aw don't feel bad Baldroy." Baldroy looked up and Cassandra smiled at him sweetly. She took a bit and her eyes widened and she swallowed. "Holy shit! Who made this this is amazing!"

"Chef Baldroy did My Lady." Sebastian replied and Cassandra took another bite and gave Baldroy thumbs up. He smiled and she knew he felt better. Both girls finished in minutes and Cassandra stood up and wrapped her arms around Baldroy. He looked at her, taken aback.

"Um My Lady?" He asked, she smiled.

"You are to call me Cass. My lady is too formal for your personality." He smiled down at her and she let go. "I heard your explosion yesterday. Baldroy you don't need to cook fast." He looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I know but where I come from if you don't cook fast you don't get to eat." He said in a low voice.

"Aw Baldroy." Her voice was so soft, she took his hand. "You can take all day to cook dinner and you will still get to eat here. Understand, I am not that much of an asshole, I let my chef eat no matter how long it takes to get my food." She squeezed his hand between her two small ones. "It is different here and you don't ever need to feel rushed. You are a good cook as long as you don't rush anything." Sebastian watched the exchange quietly. Baldroy looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks kiddo, can I call you kiddo?" He asked.

"Yes as long as you don't call me little girl I will be fine." Claire giggled and Cassandra let go of his hand. He smiled and bowed down.

"Well I got to go." With that he was off.

* * *

**AN: so I thought that was a good spot to drop off, and we got to see how Cassandra and Claire became friends! I added a little Baldroy moment to, Don't worry sweet little Finny will be seen in the next chapter. Welp I will probably have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Oh one more thing before I forget. I have a question that I need answered. Okay so in my story I want to add Cassandra into the DN plot at a certian time but that event on the DN timeline is set for a different date then my timeline. (Not telling you I don't want spoilers) Should I change the Death Note timeline to fit my story or should I change my story to fit the Death note timeline? I have a poll up so please vote! I won't able to get anywhere with the story if you don't vote.**

**Too da loo my dearest readers! *dorky wave***


	6. Chapter 5 Swimming with Finny

**Nix: I don't like AN it's to official, anyways double update! haha this is just a filler chapter kinda, I am going to have a few of those. As you know I asked you guys in the last chapter to vote on a poll. I kinda need you guys to vote considering I won't be able to get anywhere in the story if you don't and I want to please my readers.**

**On another note Thank you everyone who has stuck with me so far I am really grateful. **

**XD lol as I just finished writing that line I got an e-mail update on my phone for a review of my last chapter. **

**Mello: enough of this emotional shit and get on with the story.**

**Me: shut up this is my author note you hear me MY AUTHORS NOTE! Now do the disclaimer**

**Mello: whatever.**

**Me: DISCLAIMER OR I TAKE YOUR CHOCOLATE!**

**Mello: Nix doesn't own BB or DN. Happy?**

**Me: very.**

* * *

"Claire want to go swimming in the river?" Cassandra asked turning to address her older friend.

"You have a river here?!" Claire asked bouncing up and down in excitement. Cassandra nodded and Claire grabbed her wrist and began dragging Cassandra up the stairs to her room. Claire and Cassandra loved swimming in natural bodies of water. Claire ran into the room and started throwing cloths out of her backpack, looking for her swimsuit. Giggling Cassandra went to her closet and grabbed her own black and red striped bikini. Claire having found her black and purple polka dot bikini, rushed into the bathroom to change. Cassandra laughed and waited. Claire ran out and pushed Cassandra in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"HURRY!" Claire yelled through the door. Laughing, Cassandra quickly changed and came out grabbing a towel for both of them. Claire once again grabbed Cassandra's wrist and began to drag her out the door. "Where is the door outside?" Claire asked stopping. Cassandra face palmed.

"I forgot. Sebastian!" Sebastian walked in and Claire grabbed onto him.

"WE NEED TO FIND THE DOOR TO THE RIVER NOW!" Cassandra laughed as Sebastian walked away Claire following like an impatient puppy. They were halfway there when the three of them heard a crash and something break. Turning the corner Cassandra saw Mey-Rin and Finny standing next to a broken statue. Both looked at the three and their faces turned from surprised to horrified.

"Young Mistress, Sebastian I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I tripped you see and I fell into the statue and knocked it over." Mey-Rin started.

"I am so sorry Mistress, Sebastian I didn't mean to!" Finny cried out. Mey-Rin ran to get a broom and Finny began to pick up the bigger chunks. Shaking her head, Cassandra crouched down next to Finny and started picking up chunks with Claire following in suit. "Oh Young Mistress what are you doing?" Finny asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes My lady, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, thoroughly mystified.

"Helping you of course." Cassandra smiled at Finny. "And call me Cass, or whatever you like as long as it isn't little girl."

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

"Oh Finny I am not mad at you! It was an accident, accidents happen. It's part of being human, plus I could never be mad at you. You are too lovable to get mad at!" Cassandra exclaimed, dumping her handful of stone into a trash can and hugging Finny. Finny wrapped his arms around her as well and smiled.

"You're so kind!" Cassandra laughed joyfully and squeezed Finny tighter. _My Finny, he's so lovable! _Finny started laughing with her and picked her up spinning her around. _And strong! _

"Finny. Crushing. Me. Can't. Breathe." She gasped out. Finny stopped spinning and let go.

"Oh I am so sorry! Forgive me Cass!" Cassandra smiled and patted his head.

"Oh Finny, common let's get the rest of this up shall we?" Finny nodded and both of them dropped to their knees and began picking up the mess. Cassandra could hear stomping coming up the hall and she looked up to see her little brother come into the room. He saw the mess and began to yell out in anger.

"FINNIAN YOU BLUNDERING FOOL! YOU ARE USELESS!" Finny stood up and was shaking. Sebastian watched the scene from the sidelines. Derek raised his hand to strike Finny but Cassandra stood up.

"Derek stop." Her voice was cold and calm, a dangerous mix.

"Who made you queen of the world." Derek sneered and his hand flew down at Finny. Cassandra moved in front of Finny and took the slap, Derek's hand landing on her shoulder. Cassandra didn't even wince, but glared at Derek with her one good eye.

"Young Mistress!" Finny cried out.

"How dare you try and hurt my Finny." Cassandra growled her voice cold and venomous.

"He deserves it! It isn't the first time anyway. Now move." Derek commanded.

"Finny how many times has he hit you?" Cassandra didn't take her gaze away from her brother.

"I didn't count." His voice was small and scared. This infuriated Cassandra and she clenched her fists at her side.

"I said move." Derek growled.

"Finny, stand back." Finny obeyed and moved backward until Claire told him he was far enough.

"Get back here you little worthless runt!" Derek yelled out. "Cassandra stay out of this and stop screwing everything up." Derek tried to step around Cassandra with his fist raised. Finny hid behind Baldroy in fear. Cassandra grabbed Derek and threw him back.

"You will not hit Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, or anyone do you hear me?" Her voice remained calm but Claire wasn't fooled.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND?!" Derek yelled throwing a punch at Cassandra. She caught his fist.

"I am your older sister." She returned his punch and sent the boy stumbling back. Derek growled and threw another punch, this time Cassandra caught it. She spun him around and bent is arm up over his shoulder and held him there. "You are not to hit anyone, do you understand me?" She asked.

"Let go of me!" Derek yelled out. Cassandra pulled his wrist downward and Derek let out a yelp of pain.

"Do you understand?" She raised her voice slightly.

"I am going to beat you let me go!" Derek yelled again. This time Cassandra brought his wrist down all the way and his arm straightened out, his shoulder turning at an unnatural angle with a loud crack. Derek screamed in agony.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She screamed. Derek nodded, tears filling his eyes. He began to bawl and Cassandra let go. His arm hung limply at the odd angle and Derek didn't bother fix it. Her parents came running into the room and her Mother gasped and rushed toward Derek.

"FINNIAN! LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU RUNT BASTURD!" Her father took a step toward Finny and Cassandra growled.

"Trevor forget the gardener look at Derek!" Her mother cried out.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY BOYS SHOULDER!" Her father screamed in fury taking another step toward Finny who was now on the verge of running away. Cassandra growled louder.

"Finny didn't break Derek's shoulder. I did." Her father rounded on her and began to scream obscenities. Now some people might find this odd that her parents were acting normally with Claire around but Claire comes over often enough for her parents to view her as family. Cassandra didn't even flinch; in fact she ignored it even going as far as to sigh with boredom. It wasn't until her father asked why she seemed interested.

"Because he was going to hit Finny, then he got in a fight with me." Her father looked at Finny, pure hate filled his eyes. "Don't even think about hitting him. If you hit any of the servants I swear I will do much worse than I have done to Derek. Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy tell me if anyone hits you are hurts you, am I making myself clear?" Her parents nodded, somewhat scared of this violent side of her. True it has come out before it still scared them. Gently her father picked up Derek and her mother ran off to get the car started. Finny ran forward and threw his arms around Cassandra, he was crying and through his tears he was trying to thank her.

"Finny are you okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing Young Mistress." Sebastian spoke up, Cassandra gave him a thumb up and waved him off, wrapping her arms around Finny and calming him down the best she could. It took a few minutes but she managed to get Finny calmed down enough to speak.

"Hey you okay?" Cassandra asked wiping away a tear. Finny nodded. "Common let's go outside, some fresh air will do you good. Seeing as Sebastian got this cleaned up during the fight." Finny looked up in surprise then looked around; sure enough the broken statue had been repaired. It was then that Finny noticed that she was in a bikini and a light blush coated his cheeks. Noticing this Cassandra laughed and began to lead Finny outside, an arm draped over his shoulder. Claire followed behind with a smile.

"You know Cass I have seen you beat the living shit out of someone but what you did for Finny was amazing." Claire stated petting Finny's head. Finny smiled and opened the door for the two. The girls walked outside and paused to let their eyes adjust and Finny came up behind them.

"Ooooooh a forest!" Cassandra squealed in delight. "I love the woods! Finny you kept this so beautiful!" Cassandra glomped Finny then both girls took his arms and dragged him to the river.

"Come swimming with us!" Claire said.

"I don't have anything to tend to why not!" Finny cried out following the girls. He loved to go swimming in the river and now he had someone to swim with. "Let me get my swimming cloths on!" With that the girls let go and Finny raced off back toward the mansion. Sebastian smiled at the girls and shook his head. These two left even him in total wonder and awe. Soon Finny came racing back in his swim trunks and only slowed down enough to grab the girl's wrists and take off again, this time with the girls in tow. Reaching the water Cassandra dropped the towels and jumped in.

"Cannonball!" Claire yelled out as the three of them jumped in. Cassandra surfaced and shook her head, spraying water everywhere. Claire shot up and sprayed Cassandra with water. Cassandra squealed and splashed Claire, but Claire dodged and she splashed Finny. Finny splashed Cassandra and the three of them ended up having a splash war. Laughing, Cassandra went underwater and tackled Finny. Finny and her wrestled for a bit before they had to come up for air. Finny got out of the water and began to walk away.

"Finny where are you going?" Cassandra and Claire cried in unison.

"The rope swing!" Finny called back.

"ROPE SWING!" Cassandra yelled out and got on the bank only to slip and fall back into the water. When she came up Claire and Finny were laughing their heads off and Cassandra splashed Claire and got onto land. She began to chase Finny, yelling and laughing at the same time. She chased him until she caught sight of the swing and ran toward it. She grabbed the swing and ran backward until the rope was tight, then ran forward and jumped up about halfway to the water. Once the rope was over the water she let go and screamed in joy as she flew through the air. She hit the water with a giant splash and once she surfaced she saw Claire and Finny standing there.

"Move it's my turn!" Claire called out grabbing the rope. Cassandra swam to the side and watched Claire swing in, followed by Finny. Cassandra got back out of the water and grabbed the rope. She looked around and found this perfect tree. Smiling Cassandra started climbing the tree, rope in hand.

"Young Lady what are you doing?" Sebastian asked concern evident on his face.

"Having fun." She answered finding a good branch to stand on. She looked at the rope in her hand and the ground below. True she was scared to death of heights but right now she wanted to perfect her rope swing. She judged where she needed to hold onto the rope then grabbed on. Claire and Finny were watching nervously, while Sebastian waited ready to catch her if something went wrong. Cassandra sighed then jumped down.

* * *

**Nix: Haha sucky cliffhanger. Seriously though it is a sucky cliffhanger :/ We go to see Finny! I loveeeeee Finny! And double fight chapters mawhahahaha! Anyways I don't know what else to say.**


	7. Chapter 6 Humans are strange creatures

**Nix: Yes I know I am late, again. But because of some personal issues, and the 10 foot tall pile of homework being assigned as of late, I will be updating every TWO weeks, maybe sooner if I get lucky. Yep so don't expect my weekly updates. This will change once I do get the time to update weekly. **

**In other news I am taking down my poll considering it has been a few weeks and nobody has even votes. Seriously there isn't a single vote and I need to move along with my timeline. So I have decided what to do and I am going to go along with it. I am sorry if I disappoint some people, but you can never please everyone no matter how hard you try. **

**Sadly this is another filler chapter, I am going to have a few more of those to my displeasure.  
~Nix**

* * *

Screaming Cassandra clung to the rope with all her might and as the rope buckled and she felt her hair run across the ground. The rope straightened out and she was upright again. Narrowly missing another tree she flew out over the water and let go, dropping into the water. Surfacing she heard cheers from Finny and Claire and Sebastian was clapping, all three standing on the bank.

"My Lady, Miss Claire it is 4:00PM, time to go inside." Sebastian stated, checking his pocket watch. Both girls let out an 'aw' but obeyed, waving to Finny and walking toward the house, towels wrapped around their waist. The girls walked back into the house and went to Cassandra's room. The girls changed back into their cloths and both sat on Cassandra's bed with their laptops on their laps.

"Wanna play Grand Fantasia?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, Eternal is at level 24, what level is Lu?" Cassandra asked logging into the game.

"23." Claire answered. Cassandra nodded and the game started. The girls started intently playing and soon Sebastian came in.

"It is time for dinner Young Mistress." Sebastian said opening the door.

"NOOOOO DAMN BOSS DIE! DIE DAMNIT DIE!" Cassandra screamed at the game. Claire laughed.

"Cass screaming at the game won't kill the boss." Sebastian gave the girls a look and Cassandra hung her head.

"Should have known he would have killed me, it was three levels about me."

"Cass you are such an idiot." Claire laughed. The girls set up the game so that they wouldn't be attacked and walked down to the dining room. It was just the two of them, considering Derek was still in the hospital. After dinner the girls went but up to Cassandra's room and began to play Grand Fantasia again. Both girls crashed right around 2:00 AM. Sebastian walked in to check on them and found them both fast asleep curled up into each other. Shaking his head he pulled the covers up over the two and logged out of the game on both their laptops. Though he was tempted he didn't look at the stuff on their computers, only shut them down. He left their room with one last look back at the blob of blankets that are the two girls.

* * *

Cassandra woke up to light on her eyelids, and moaned curling her head down, only to come in contact with someone's hair. _Strawberries, Claire. _Claire moaned and pulled Cassandra closer mumbling about it being too early. Cassandra heard Sebastian chuckle and Claire swatted the air in his general direction, saying something along the lines of 'go away Derek.'

"Young Mistress it is 9:00AM. You two have to get up and get ready for your meeting today." Claire's head shot up and smashed into Cassandra's jaw. Both girls let out a yelp and rolled apart, Claire rubbing the top of her head and Cassandra rubbing her jaw.

"Damn Cass why does your jaw have to be so hard?" Claire asked sitting up and giving Cassandra a look of pain.

"Look who's talking brick head." Cassandra remarked rubbing her sore jaw. Sebastian chuckled some more and Cassandra buried her face in her pillow. "But I don't wanna get up!" She cried out around the pillow. Claire smirked and got off the bed. She then grabbed Cassandra and pulled her off the bed, picking her up. Cassandra let out a yelp.

"Let go of meeee! I don't wanna get up!" Claire carried her to the bathroom. "SEBBY HELP I AM BEING KIDNAPPED BY MY BEST FRIEND!" Sebastian shook his head chuckling as his charge cried out. "Nope nothing? Damn." Cassandra said crossing her arms. Claire set her down on the toilet lid and Cassandra crawled off and started army crawling back to her bed. "Bed come back! You are so warm in inviting!"

"Oh no you don't!" Claire cried out grabbing Cassandra's feet and dragging her back into the bathroom. "You are going to get ready even if I have to bathe you myself!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Cassandra cried out dragging her fingers along the carpet. Sebastian could only watch the two friends in awe and amusement. Claire grabbed her waist and lifted Cassandra into a standing position. She then carried Cassandra back to the bathroom and set her down, this time holding her down. Both girls broke out in laughter and Cassandra finally consented to taking a shower.

"Wait where am I going to shower?" Claire asked as Cassandra grabbed her robe.

"You can use the shower in the guest room across the hall, Miss Claire." Sebastian answered.

"Sweet see ya in a few!" Claire called out, grabbing her backpack and running out the door. Cassandra smiled and closed the bathroom door, providing a barrier between her and Sebastian. She showered quickly and came out to see Sebastian had left cloths on the sink. Smiling Cassandra dried off and put on the, obliviously new, cloths. There was a pair of black skinny jeans with faded knees, and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. Smiling Cassandra put them on and put on her necklace. She put on socks and walked out with a hairbrush, two hair bands, and her eye patch. Sebastian had a chair out and she sat down, handing Sebastian the brush.

"Do you like your new cloths? I had to get you a new shirt and pair of jeans seeing how you only have two of each." Sebastian said brushing out her hair.

"Yes thank you, no need to get me more anytime soon; I plan on going on a shopping trip with Claire before the trip." Cassandra replied playing with her eye patch. Claire walked in and sat down on Cassandra's bed looking at the two.

"Nice shirt." Claire said. Cassandra smiled her thanks and continued to play with her eye patch. "You're nervous." Claire stated after watching Cassandra for a minute.

"You're not?" Cassandra asked.

"Slightly, but you are much more nervous, what about."

"Who all is going to be in our group? I don't want to spend my summer with a bunch of assholes. I got lucky this last summer and there was only one asshole and he was horrid. At least we have Lisa as our delegation leader. She is nice and she is fun!"

"Well we are going to find out!" Claire exclaimed. Cassandra sighed.

"I was I could share your optimism C." Per request Sebastian tied Cassandra's hair in a high ponytail. He then grabbed her eye patch and put it on.

"Now do you have everything for the meeting?" Sebastian asked, stepping back. Both girls grabbed their backpacks and dug through them. Both backpacks were the same design, a black and white swirl, with multiple white swirls. Though both girls customized theirs and took markers and sharpies to them. Claire colored hers dark purple and Cassandra's red. (See the pattern yet?) After searching they nodded and slung their backpacks over their shoulder, Claire having emptied her of clothing. Sebastian led the girls out and to the truck. Her parents had taken the car to the hospital.

"Oh my, such a truck is un lady like." Sebastian said shaking his head at what he considered an unsightly truck. It was a white dodge, diesel, with a rough green lining. It was very dirty to say the least. There was a good portion of white that wasn't white anymore. Cassandra squeed and hugged the front of the truck. Claire was laughing and she shoved Cassandra into the back seat, climbing in herself. They buckled up and with a sigh Sebastian took the driver's seat.

"Ya know people are going to stare at the classy dressed up guy driving the dirty truck." Cassandra stated, sitting back. The drive went by rather quickly, the radio was on their favorite rock station and the girls were hyperly chatting or singing loudly when a good song came on. It was 10:50 when they pulled up to the school where the meetings were taking place. Sebastian hopped out and opened the doors for the girls.

"Sebastian this is an addition to my previous Young Mistress order. You are to either call me Cass or Ms. Treeda." Cassandra stated hopping out and walking on.

"Very well Ms. Treeda." The three walked in and Cassandra led the way to the classroom.

"Cass! Good to see you!" Lisa called out coming over. "Who are these two?"

"This is my best friend Claire and my bodyguard Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you Mam." Sebastian said bowing at the waist.

"Oh my! Such a formal bodyguard." Lisa giggled. _Falling for his seductive demon powers. Lovely. _

"Sebastian come now, we have a meeting to attend." Cassandra said.

"Oh speaking of this is going to shock you Cass." Lisa started. The three stopped. "This trip is special; so far all of the Idaho delegates are the same, well except for Claire." Cassandra raised her eyebrow and Lisa then popped a question that was on her mind. "What is with the eye patch Cass?"

"I'll tell you once everyone is here." Cassandra answered with a wave of her hand. The three again started walking toward Lisa's classroom and they walked in. Cassandra and Claire wrote their names on the little sticker name tags and put them on. Sebastian, not taking a name tag, walked over and sat down at a desk next to the one Cassandra had plopped down at.

"Man these fourth grader desks are tiny!" Claire exclaimed. Cassandra could hear the excited chattering outside as Lisa greeted everyone. She heard footsteps approach and someone squee.

"OMIGOD CASS!" Ali said. Cassandra stood up and was glomped. She caught Ali, barely seeming fazed by the force of the glomp. "So it was true!" Ali Morten was the only person from the Idaho delegation that Cassandra got along with. She was nice and they got along well but they didn't hang out much, she hung out with some guys from some of the other delegations. Basically she broke the biggest rule on the trip; no girls alone with boys. But she didn't care. Ali pulled apart from the glomp and smiled hazel eyes glowing and dirty blonde hair pulled into pigtails.

"Hey there Ali Kat, this is my best friend Claire and my bodyguard Sebastian." Claire smiled and waved and Sebastian smiled.

"Hi Claire, Sebastian. Hey Cass what's up with your eye?" Ali asked.

"I will explain once everyone gets here." Cassandra answered, sitting back down. Ali sat down at a desk not far from them with her mother. Soon after everyone else filed in and said their greetings. Bailey, Daniela, Kya, Stephanie, Riley, and Saubi had all come over; said hello's and asked about her eye.

"Before we start Cass everyone wants to know why you have an eye patch on." Lisa stated from the front of the class. All eyes turned to Cassandra. Smiling she sat back and interlaced her fingers, propping her hands up on her legs.

"Let me just say this intertwines with Sebastian's presence." She started, her voice flat and monotone, as if she didn't care. "As most of you might know my mother owns a very popular coffee business." People nodded. "Well that business has made my family rich. Now since my family is rich and I am a kid, people tend to come after me. So far I was kidnapped only once and in that one time the kidnappers tortured me in ensure my parents payment. In that torture they injected me with some odd drug that causes extreme agony. One of the side effects is that said drug turns ones eye purple. My eye is now purple and I wish not to be stared at, hence the eye patch. I did manage to escape and my parents hired Sebastian as my personal bodyguard." When she finished everyone was gaping in shock, partially from the words torture and agony, but also because of how calmly and willingly she said that. Normally people breakdown and refuse to say anything, but she just said it as if she were stating tomorrows weather.

"Oh my well, um let's move on." Lisa said collecting herself. "Now some of you may know that this is a very special, all summer trip. Does anyone know the countries we are visiting?"

"No they never told us the countries." Kya answered, others in the room nodded in agreement.

"Well you are going to love this then!" Lisa exclaimed, clearly she was excited, probably because she hadn't been to one or all of the countries, Cassandra deduced. "We are going to these countries in this order. Scotland, Ireland, England, and drum roll please, Japan!" Cassandra and Claire both leapt out of their seats and jumped for joy. They then grabbed each other's shoulders and started spinning around chanting,

"We're going to Japan! We're going to Japan!" They stopped and grabbed their heads, collapsing in their seats. "Oh dizzy." They said in unison. Lisa laughed at the two and some of the others joined in.

"Oh my I knew Cass was a fun girl but with Claire! You two are going to make this trip exciting!" Lisa exclaimed. Cassandra and Claire stood up and bowed.

"Of course, My Lady." Both girls said again in unison. This earned some more laughter and some jealous glares from Bailey and Daniela. Smiling the girls sat down again and let everyone recover. Once recovered Lisa spoke again.

"Well I certainly hope you can pay for this trip, seeing as it is an all summer trip and not a two week trip like this last summers the price is a little more. $14,000 to be exact." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Claire's smile drop just a little bit. _I am going to make sure Claire can come; she so wants to go to Japan. _Cassandra thought. The meeting was normal, everyone getting to know Claire and catching up on what had happened since the last trip. They each received their assignments and then they started on the activities. Like last year they made knot blankets to donate. Cassandra and Claire worked together, Cassandra measuring and drawing the lines while Claire cut the strips. They then proceeded to tie the strips, all the while Sebastian watched and chatted with some of the other parents and Lisa. After two hours of fun and the girls being themselves Lisa said it was time to go.

"Remember everyone; November 10th is the second meeting at 11:00AM. Bring back your worksheets and your travel journals! See you in a few months!" With that everyone was dismissed. The girls climbed back into the truck and Sebastian started driving. The ride was silent for the first few minutes then Cassandra spoke up.

"Claire what's wrong?" Claire gave Cassandra a sad smile and murmured,

"I can't pay for the trip."

"Oh C. I will pay for your trip." Cassandra exclaimed.

"Cass no you shouldn't."

"Claire listen to me, this trip would be no fun without you and I know how much you want to see Japan. I am paying for your trip and I won't take no for an answer!" Claire looked at Cassandra then a huge grin broke out on her face and she hugged Cassandra.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Cass I swear I will pay you back every penny!"

"C no you don't have to pay me back, you are my best friend. No you are my sister and I would never leave you behind. We are going to have a blast!" Cassandra exclaimed, hugging back. Claire knew better than to argue with Cassandra, after so many years she learned that if Cassandra sets her mind to something then it will be done, no and, buts, or or's. Sebastian watched the whole ordeal from the rearview mirror.

"Humans are so strange." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Nix: WHY YES WE ARE SEBBY! WHY YES WE ARE! Yep my lovely readers, you get to see that randomness that is Claire and Cassandra. I had fun writing that and my best friend (I based Claire off her) read this and she cracked up. We then went off and ran around town bowing to people, saying 'yes My Lady' and 'yes My Lord.' Yea we are weird XD**

**Any ways I am going to bunch a ton of filler stuff in the next chapter so it might be long and somewhat boring. Please Review. I love reviews but I have only gotten them from the same person and don't get me wrong I love your reviews Paxloria, but I want a few more from some other people. They motivate me and make me a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 7 It's all gone! Shit, now what?

**Nix: Hello there... yeah I know I am over two weeks but I am a lazy updater... sooooooo.**

**Death the Kid: NO! NO! NO! YOUR PARAGRAPHS MUST BE SYMETRICAL!**

**Me: how am I supposed to do that? and why are you here this is a BB, DN fanfic (don't own BB, DN and any references) not a Soul Eater fic.**

**Death the Kid: You make it so that if the paragraph is cut in half there is an equal amount of words are on each side.**

**Me: dafuq**

**Liz: Yeah I don't know how you could pull that off... oh and to answer your second question we are here cause you made a Death the Kid reference in this chapter.**

**Me: sooo since I quoted Kid... "Anyone wanna take the sexy kitty home? She's free!" **

**Soul: where am I?**

**Me: *squeal* SOUL! *glomps* **

**Soul: O.O who are you? and can you let go please?**

**Me: nope! anyways imma fan girl you can read my new chappie! It's a long filler chap you don't have to read but there will be times when Cass reflect in stuff that happens here. I do request you at least read the part between 18 day time skip and 24 day time skip that has something really important in it.**

* * *

Time skip 18 days

"DAMNIT WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET THAT RIGHT!" Cassandra yelled out. She was in her office currently without paperwork. It was Wednesday September 26th 2012 at 11:30AM. True she had schoolwork but it wasn't much and she had finished within an hour of starting. No paperwork, no leads on her kidnappers, and no schoolwork meant an extremely bored Cassandra. So to rid of her boredom she was bedazzling one of her eye patches with a gothic cross design, only she was failing at the design, thus the screaming. Cassandra was a writer and had barely any drawing talents; Claire was the artist of the two. Cassandra stuck her tongue out and carefully with tweezers placed the last jewel into its spot. "YES! I WIN YA HEAR ME I WIN!" She then started dancing around the room.

"My Lady may I come in, we have some unexpected guests." Sebastian's voice halted her mid-dance move and she quickly ran back to the seat and plopped herself down, resting her elbows on the desk and interlaced her fingers resting her head on her hands.

"Come in." She answered calmly. Sebastian opened the door and the secret service agents walked in behind him. She raised a light colored eyebrow at the agents, but before she could speak they set a laptop on the desk in front of her, forcing her to sit up. Opening the lid the government seal appeared, shortly followed by the president. Cassandra jumped at the appearance of President Obama.

"Mr. Obama, sir! I wasn't expecting you at all!" she cried out, regaining her composure.

"I am sure you weren't Ms. Treeda. Let me get straight to the point though. I know about your revenge mission against the cult that kidnapped and tortured you. So far they have remained under the radar, am I correct?"

"Yes Sir, I am not finding anything on said cult."

"Well I also noticed that you are looking into the underworld in hopes of finding them."

"Sir what are you getting at?" Cassandra asked.

"Since you are already getting into the underworld I want to you work under me and solve underworld cases." _This is starting to sound like I am taking Ciels place_.

"Like the president's watchdog?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes in fact I was going to propose that." She narrowed her eye and studied his face, then glanced up at the agents and finally locked eyes with Sebastian. He gave her a small encouraging smile. She looked back down at the president.

"I am in, Sir." She answered her voice level. Obama gave a smile and nodded his head in approval. One of the secret service agents stepped forward and handed her a small notepad and a cell phone. Taking both she held it up in front of the camera with a questioning look.

"The notepad is contacts; keep that safe and hidden from anyone and everyone. The phone is strictly a work phone, only certain members of the secret service and I know the number. We will call you from burn phones to give you mission and orders."

"One question. Can I tell my best friend Claire? She has promised to go on this revenge mission with me and I trust her with my life." Cassandra stated, staring down the president. He gave her a look and went off camera for a second. He came back and saw that she hadn't moved only her showing eye moved and it was following him.

"Seeing as she is as involved in this underworld revenge mission as you I guess but she will not work under me. You can tell her only little bits, nothing classified unless she gets caught up in the middle of it, do you understand?" Cassandra nodded and let a small smile grace her lips. "Good bye for now I will contact you when I need you." With that the image of the president vanished and the government seal reappeared. The secret service agents grabbed the laptop and left. Cassandra waited for Sebastian to return before speaking.

"Amazing timing." She stated.

"Indeed, somehow he knew that we were getting nowhere fast Young Mistress." Sebastian replied. Cassandra began drumming her fingers on the desk, deep in thought.

"All well I am in it already so we will just have to go along with it." She sighed.

"Are you not happy about this?"

"I am but I am not. I mean this is great it gives me direct access to the underworld and saved me the time of getting contacts, but."

"But?" Sebastian inquired.

"President Obama's political views are very different from mine and hopefully I will have enough control over myself not to do something rash."

"If you would like I will stop you from doing something that would offend the president, Young Mistress." Sebastian offered. Cassandra smiled.

"Please do. Now I am going to my room I would like to be left alone." Cassandra stood up and walked out the door. Sebastian bowed and walked away to do his own things. She walked down the hall into her room and closed the door behind her. With a sigh she kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed. "Time for some Death Note fan fictions." She opened her laptop and switched to her secret user, one she simply titled, Cause I Can. She smiled and typed in her password.

"That's odd. Maybe I got a virus or something glitched." Cassandra commented, noticing that her Death Note wallpaper was gone. She got onto her picture folder and she opened up her folder titled DN. "Nothing, that is weird. I will just go online and get them back." She sighed. "Damn laptop, eh I'll do it later the new chapter is supposed to be up today." She got online and went to her favorite's folder. "Good god is everything gone?" She went to the website and tried to do a manual search but Death Note never came up. "It's as if…." She looked it up on Google. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing. She was looking up tiny details. In a panic she grabbed her phone and started texting Claire.

**Ask your friends if they have ever heard of Death Note, don't give any details. **Cassandra sent that and began searching all her Death Note files.

**Why?**

** I will explain just please ask them. **One file of Death Note, the timeline she copied down months ago. It was the only evidence that the anime Death Note ever existed.

**O_O they have no idea what it is. What is going on Cass?**

** Death Note has been completely erased. Nothing is left except for the timeline I copied down. I think we are the only ones to remember. **She checked the Black Butler stuff and what she saw scared her. The number of Black Butler fan fictions began to drop dramatically. Opening another tab she looked up Ciel pictures, the numbers were doing the same thing. She went onto wiki to look at the timeline, the words were erasing and soon an error screen came up. It said that that web address doesn't exist. Everything was gone except for the copied timeline.

**Cass they don't remember BB either. We were just talking about it and suddenly they had no idea what they were talking about and changed the topic. What the hell is happening?**

** Idk but everything BB and DN is gone, I only have the copied timeline. I want you to watch the other animes you have seen. I have a theory but I don't wanna discuss this over the phone.**

** Okay. When r we gonna talk abt it?**

** I will bike to your house when you get home.**

** Mkay g2g go to class. Ttyl.**

Cassandra just stared at her computer screen, in total shock. "Everything is gone." Quickly she began searching other animes she had watched. "Hetalia and Bleach are there." She sighed. _All well I am going to watch some Bleach. I still have like 200+ more episodes to go. _To pass the time she watched two episodes before she realized she couldn't pay attention at all. Sighing she logged out and went to get shoes on.

"Young Mistress where are you going?" Sebastian asked as she exited her room.

"Going to Claire's, she needs help on her writing homework." Cassandra lied. Sebastian nodded and let her be. It was normal for her to get up and go to Claire's to help with writing homework. It was nice weather outside so Cassandra didn't need Sebastian to drive her. Derek had come home and she made sure that her parents were too scared to even go near the servants. She passed Derek on her way to the garage were her bike lived. He shot her a glare and she just shrugged it off. His arm was at an awkward angle in the cast. Jumping on her bike she pedaled off the wind blowing her hair back and pressing her eye patch against her eye.

Cassandra was coasting down a hill when a school bus passed her, and she saw Claire's face pressed against the glass, waving like the goofball she is. Laughing her waved back and followed the bus. It would get up ahead of her but when it stopped to drop someone off she would catch up, clearly creeping people out. At Claire's stop she rode up to Claire and skidded around her, coming to a stop. Claire waited until she got off the bike and was still getting her balance before glomping her. Cassandra, still unbalanced, caught her anyways.

"DAMNIT FALL DOWN CHEEKA!" Claire cried out, earning an odd look from the bus driver and the people on board. The bus drove off and Claire let go. Cassandra picked up her bike and walked down Claire's driveway next to her.

"So you probably want to know my theory." Cassandra started.

"Yeah, what is going on Cass? I mean they didn't even know that Death Note or Black Butler existed."

"Yeah there is nothing on either anime or manga. I only have the copied timelines."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think that Sebastian's presence is somehow erasing the anime and manga. It's almost as if one exists in this world then the other cannot, but the physical presence is more powerful than the anime or manga's are forced to be erased. If Sebastian's presence in the world is erasing the anime and manga then that means the Death Note characters exist here as well."

"Cass if that is true then that means….."

"Yes that means Kira will possibly come around. If I am correct everyone has lost their memory of DN and BB, then L won't be able to convict Light. The thing that has me puzzled is why didn't we lose our memory?"

"Maybe because we are already a part of Black Butler, we remember what happens." Claire started, walking into her house. Cassandra waved at Emily, Claire's mom, and they walked up the stairs and into Claire's bedroom.

"That still doesn't explain why we would remember Death Note though." Cassandra said flopping down on Claire's bed and grabbing her stuffed Sebby. "Hey did Sebastian touch this?" She asked holding the pink cow-costume Sebby up.

"Yeah he said it looked cute, and that it reminded him of him. He also noted that you had one."

"I think these are only here cause Sebastian has seen and touched them and it would be weird if suddenly they disappeared. The animes and manga's he hasn't seen therefore they are gone. Still about Death Note, maybe…" She broke off staring at the stuffed Sebby as if it would come to life and give her the answer.

"Maybe we are going to have something to do with Death Note, or we unknowingly met one of the characters." Cassandra raised her eyebrow at Claire's last remark. She began to go back through time in her mind, looking for anyone who look slightly similar or looked to be disguised. She shook her head.

"Interesting concept but I can't remember anyone. I guess we just have to let time play out." Claire nodded.

"Now I need you to proof read this." Claire said, placing a hand written essay on Cassandra's stomach.

Time skip 24 days.

Saturday October 20th. Sebastian was shaking Cassandra, urgency laced his voice as he called her name.

"Damnit leave me alone."

"Young Mistress you have a message from the president. It is urgent!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked up.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up and beckoning for the phone or whatever she was being contacted with. Sebastian handed her the phone.

"6:00AM." Sebastian replied. Cassandra shot him a look but kept her mouth shut seeing as the phone was at her ear.

"Yes, Mr. President." She said into the phone, forcing back a yawn.

"We need you to set up an ambush. A drug overlord is going to make a move today and we need to capture him. Now go we have no time! The team is at a warehouse, I sent the address to your phone." He hung up and Cassandra hissed in annoyance.

"It has to be at 6 in the fucking morning." She sighed and threw on her black shirt and black jeans, grabbing a pair of combat boots and throwing them on, she tied her hair in a simple mid-head pony tail and placed her eye patch on in a hurry. She ran out of her room and down the hallway, passing Sebastian her phone.

"The address is on the phone, drive." Sebastian was running behind her as they raced through the house. She raced past her father who was getting ready for work. Funny thing was he is a cop. But never mind about that. She leapt into the front seat of her car. Yes she bought a car for herself so that Sebastian isn't always using the family cars. It was a 2013 Ford Mustang V6. The body was black with blood red racing stripes and a black and red interior as well. Sebastian started it up and they sped down the driveway, barely within the speed limit. It wasn't long before they literally skidded into the warehouse. _Man I love Sebastian's 'shit we are late' driving!_ She got out unfazed by driving and she was greeted by multiple gawking men.

"Problem?" She asked walking forward toward the table they were all standing around, Sebastian following like a shadow.

"Who are you little girl?" One man asked, she growled.

"I am the presidents watchdog, do not call me little girl."

"Ha that must be a joke Little Girl." The man laughed. She clenched her fist. "Oh what are you going to do about it?" Cassandra hissed and she grabbed the man's collar and shoved him against the wall, lifting him up off the ground with one arm. Yes Cassandra is strong, she lifts on slow days. The man's eyes widened.

"Call me little girl one more time." She hissed. Sebastian stood behind her smirking. She was constantly impressing him. He shook his head and the president came up on the far wall, per projector.

"Ms. Treeda! Put Marquis down now!" Cassandra hissed and dropped him.

"He called me Little Girl." She defended, crossing her arms.

"You act like a child." Marquis said brushing himself off.

"You refused to acknowledge the fact that I am superior to all of you."

"You are not superior to any of us." Marquis stated.

"Yes she is." Obama stated speaking up. Cassandra kept her arms crossed and smirked.

"But how? She is maybe 14!" Marquis cried out.

"I am 13 thank you very much."

"She is my watchdog; frankly she is more motivated to finish a job than any of you."

"What motivates her?" Another asked.

"A cult that tortured me." She answered. The group quieted. "Now let's move on I am afraid we are pressed for time."

"Yes now if you look at the map you will see a red line that is their route. We need to intercept them on the corner of 1st and State." Plans began and everyone put in their remarks. Much to Marquis's dismay Cassandra was named as head of this ambush.

* * *

Cassandra stomped into the house, barely glancing at the grandfather clock in the hallway. _2:00pm._ she was pissed to say the least. The ambush had gone totally wrong, there was a leak and the drug lord caught wind of our ambushing, sending in a decoy. _That basturd! He fucking had his men just open up in the street! We lost at least five good men and 7 more are injured! God knows how many Civvies ate stray bullets! Fuck! _Cassandra punched the closest wall, putting a hole in it. Yeah Cassandra has never handled failure well; she sets high standards and expects them to be met. Sebastian had by now learned to steer clear of her when she gets this way.

"THAT BASTURD WON'T WIN!" She screamed. Shaking with anger she let her feet carry her to her office. She walked in and slammed the door behind her. Out of nowhere a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to scream and kick, but whoever it was happened to be stronger than her. She could feel the gasses kicking in as her knees crumpled beneath her. With a final weak cry she slipped into unconsciousness.

~Sebastian POV~ 3rd person

_I wonder if the Young Mistress has calmed down enough. _Sebastian thought as he made his way to her office. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. _Nothing, I wonder if she is okay. _Sebastian opened the door.

"Young Mistress?" He asked. He saw the window open and a note under the Toshiro Hitsugaya action figure. Cassandra used it as a paper weight and, though she wouldn't admit it, she would talk to it when she thought no one was around. Sebastian found it quite amusing. He took Toshiro off the paper and carefully set him down on the desktop. Sebastian scanned the note and set it down gently. "So they took her." He side stepped as a bullet flew through the window.

"Oh my dinner is only a few hours away and I have not even started to prepare." Sebastian stated, checking his watch with a sigh. "Well I have to go get her." He jumped out the window, he knew where the sniper was and began racing toward him.

~Cassandra POV~ 3rd person 

She sat there, her head down and her loose hair covering her face. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs bound together. A small amount of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, from the way she was positioned someone would think that she was defeated and didn't care. But to tell you the truth, she was seething with anger. No not because she managed to get kidnapped, well that was part of it. But for the most part she was mad because she was kidnapped by the same basturd drug lord that had escaped only hours earlier. And he made sure to rub it in. He was on the phone with his sniper.

"What! You missed him but how!" The drug lord yelled into the phone. Cassandra smirked at floor. _Exactly like the anime. _"What! What are you talking about someone is following you!" Cassandra snickered. "Oh yea what are you laughing at girlie!" The drug lord yelled, kicking her in the stomach. She grunted in pain and fell over, lying on the floor. He yelled at his men ever more but Cassandra tuned it out. Soon he quieted.

"Who is this?" He said and it was all she could do not to roar with laughter. She could hear Sebastian answer but couldn't make out what he said, not that she needed to.

"Yeah I have the little Bitch." The drug lord sneered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ms. Treeda?" Sebastian said over the phone, loud enough that she could hear. _I wanna pull a Ciel. _

"Woof." Was all she said, the drug lord gave her a bewildered look.

"Understood, I will be there soon." With that Sebastian hung up and Cassandra's mind went to the scene where Sebastian dropped the men over the edge of the cliff. The drug lord barked orders to keep Sebastian out but she knew it was useless. It wasn't long before she heard gun shots and men running around in a panic. One man ran by screaming,

"That basturd won't die!" Cassandra finally gave in and laughed, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt. The drug lord muttered something that she couldn't hear over her laughter. The gunshots finally stopped and she still laughed like a manic. She looked up at the drug lord, he had taken her eye patch, and watched fear cross his face before turning stony and cold. He walked over and stood behind her while her laughter died down and she gasped for breath, hiccupping occasionally. The door opened and Sebastian walked in as she gave another hiccup.

"Ms. Treeda are you okay?" She smiled in reassurance.

"Did you bring what I wanted?" the drug lord asked. He had asked for some of the cocaine stolen from the vehicle that was abandoned. Sebastian nodded and opened his tailcoat, pulling out a large bag of cocaine. The drug lord pulled her up into a sitting position and whispered in her ear. "I want you to see this."

"Here it is as you reque-" he cut short by multiple gun shots going through his body, two of them hitting his head. Sebastian fell to the ground and her eyes followed his body, keeping a cold gaze.

"You lose girlie, or should I say the Presidents puppy." Cassandra broke into another fit of hysterical laughter. "What the hell." Cassandra laughed and laughed until she couldn't anymore. Catching her breath she spoke an evil grin making its way to her face.

"Sebastian play time is over."

"I was wondering when you would stop laughing." Sebastian answered, standing up. The drug lord and his men stared in total shock and disbelief. "I believe I shall return these." Sebastian said spitting out some bloody bullets. He threw the bullets and the men crumpled to the ground, dead. "Modern day guns keep getting more and more powerful." He commented looking over his tailcoat. "Oh and they ruined such a good tailcoat." He sighed. The drug lord was clearly scared and he pulled a gun on her head.

"Y-Y-you st-st-stay b-b-back! Y-y-you Creature!" Cassandra was snickering as the drug lord cried out, stuttering. Sebastian took a step closer. "Stop I will shoot her if you come any closer!" Sebastian tsked. The drug lord was shaking, Sebastian took a step and the drug lord pulled the trigger. Sebastian disappeared and Cassandra began giggling like a school girl. The drug lord looked down at her shocked and suddenly she turned toward him.

"I believe I should return this." Sebastian stated, dropping the bullet in the drug lords shirt pocket. He yelped and let go of Cassandra, shuffling away from Sebastian.

"You should have said boo first." Cassandra said. Sebastian shook his head and broke the bonds around her arms and legs. The drug lord sat in the corner shaking like a leaf. Sebastian helped her up and sat her down in a chair. She crossed her ankles and sat back to watch. Sebastian gave a devilish grin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He cried out.

"I am simply-"

"One hell of a butler." Cassandra finished. Sebastian turned toward her with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her wrist, signaling for him to continue. The drug lord pleaded for mercy. _Huh I guess this is where it differs. If we were following script then he would have tried to buy Sebastian off. _Cassandra thought as she watched the scene before her. Black feathers fell around them and Cassandra plucked one out of the air. She stroked it admiring how soft it was. She was lost in the softness. _I swear I have ADHD. _Sebastian walked up to her snapping her out of her daze.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked holding out her eye patch. She smiled and dropped the feather. Sebastian placed the eye patch on her and she looked past him to see the drug lord tied up and unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and leapt away. Cassandra felt fatigue hit her like a wave as she watched the area blur past her. Succumbing to the fatigue she closed her eyes and falls asleep.

~Sebastian POV~ 3rd person

Sebastian looked down at his charge to see that she was fast asleep in his arms. A small smile graced his lips as he sped to the police station. Arriving at the doors he gently pushed his way inside. The police had received a video of the kidnapped Cassandra and where now working like mad to find her. Her parents where inside, her mother was hysterical. Careful not to wake her he walked into where her parents were. Her mother looked up as Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Madam, I have found the Young Lady, would you like me to take her home?" Sebastian asked. Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in relief. Trevor eyed Sebastian. Rachel nodded and Sebastian gave a slight bow.

"Sebastian is she okay?" Rachel asked. Sebastian gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes Madam she is okay. She wasn't hurt too badly while in their hands."

"Thank you for bringing her here and letting us know she is okay, Sebastian." Trevor said in a low tone, minding the fact that Cassandra was sleeping. Sebastian nodded and walked out of the station, as he neared the door a man held it open for him.

"Why thank you kind sir." Sebastian told the man as he walked through the door. Though the police station was noisy Cassandra slept through it all, stirring only slightly. Once he was out of sight he raced away at the inhuman speed. Sebastian arrives close to the manor and walked up the drive normally. Cassandra stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at Sebastian groggily.

"Warm." She muttered before curling into his chest and closing her eyes once more and her breathing deepened. She grabbed his vest tightly in her hands and rested her head against his chest. Sebastian looked down on her his eyes softening before whispering.

"I have failed you; I haven't prepared dinner on time, Young Mistress." He shook his head and carried her into the house, receiving soft 'oohs' and 'aahs' along with a few 'oh she looks so cute!' from all three servants. Sebastian carried her up the stairs and laid her down on her bed. He pulled off her shoes, jewelry and eye patch. He respected her and didn't pull any of her clothes off, only placed the covers over her. Cassandra's hand reached out in her sleep searching for her plush named Sebby. He smiled and placed it in her hand and watched her clutch it to her chest. He left and turned out the lights, leaving her to sleep off the excitement from the day.

Time skip 21 days.

"I hate getting up at 9:00 on an f-ing Saturday." Cassandra complained crossing her arms. They were in the back seat of her car, on the way to the second People to People meeting. Sebastian smiled as he drove and Claire poked Cassandra in the arm.

"You hate getting up in general." Claire said.

"Exactly." They laughed and laid back, Cassandra playing with one of her pigtails. They soon arrived and Cassandra ran out of the car.

"FREEDOM!" Cassandra cried out and then she ran straight into a parked car. Claire doubled over laughing and Bailey, who was walking by, just looked at her like she was crazy. Straightening up she dorky marched into the building, laughing Claire and grinning Sebastian following. Lisa greeted them cheerily and Cassandra waved like an idiot. Lisa laughed and they sat down.

"Hello everybody! It's November 10th which means Thanksgiving is near!" Lisa started. Cassandra leaned back in her chair and rocked back and forth, a really bad habit.

"Lisa." Cassandra started, getting into her business tone: monotone and dropping her chair down so it rested on all four legs again. "Before we begin I have something to throw your way."

"Yes Cass, what is it?" Lisa asked, surprised by this sudden serious tone coming from the goofy girl.

"Due to some recent events my parents have requested that Sebastian come along on the trip as a bodyguard." She said, dead serious. "Would that be of any sort of problem?"

"It shouldn't I will have a spot prepared for him on the trip." Lisa responded. "What happened?"

"As of twenty-one days ago I was kidnapped by a drug lord." Cassandra responded nonchalantly leaning back on two chair legs again. This earned shocked stares from everyone one in the room except for Claire and Sebastian. Cassandra shrugged and put her feet on the desk and her hands behind her head. "Carry on please." Lisa blinked dumbly then took a minute to recollect herself and she started the meeting.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me with you to meet the creeper." Claire said as they drove away from the school.

"I need you there in case he wants to try something." Cassandra said. The girls were going to Cassandra's 'friend' DJ's house. He had been dying to meet her and well he was a stalker. He called constantly and it annoyed the hell out of her. Finally they decided to meet him in person and freak him out to the point where he would leave her alone forever. Caldwell isn't that far from Middleton so the trip wouldn't take too long. Cassandra's phone vibrated for the zillionth time that morning, finally being out of the meeting she groaned and picked up.

"Hey Cassie!" DJ's high pitched annoying voice blared over the speaker, Cassandra moved the phone away from her ear.

"Hi DJ."

"Why haven't you picked up?!" He asked with a whine.

"DJ I have been in a very important meeting all morning I couldn't answer." She said suppressing an irritated sigh.

"Oh sorry! Are you on your way? Are you close? Do you remember my address? Oh I can't wait to me you!" DJ said rapidly.

"I am on my way okay, we will be there soon and yes I remember your address." She sent Claire a distressed look. "I can't wait to meet you to!" Cassandra said in an overly happy voice. Claire had gone up and whispered to Sebastian to say something. Sebastian turned partially to her.

"Ms. Treeda we are nearing a dead zone." Sebastian said loud enough for DJ to hear. DJ let out a whine.

"Sorry, look we are close we will be there soon, I'll talk to you then okay?"

"Okay Cassie! Talk to you soon!" And with that Cassandra hung up.

"Oh thank you Sebastian, you have no idea." Cassandra exclaimed a look of relief flashing over her face. She sat back and went through her phone, viewing all the missed calls so that there wasn't an alert on her phone. Sure enough all the calls came from DJ. Moaning she rest her head back and closed her eyes. _This is going to be the longest afternoon of my fucking life. _Claire cracked her knuckles next to her.

"Let's just get this shit over with and scare the living piss outta him so he'll leave you alone."

"Couldn't agree more." Cassandra replied. Claire looked at her friend, the stress was getting to her, she could tell. Claire would admit that she too was stressing about this but Cassandra was even more stressed. _If only I could do something to relieve her stress. _Claire thought as she gazed at her friend. Cassandra had a lot to stress about. She had this whole angel cult after her and she knew exactly what was going too happened but she couldn't tell anyone. Anyone and everyone who could help her lost their memories. The whole Kira era could happen and nobody remembers that either. She has a massive amount of schoolwork lately along with all kinds of petty missions the president was assigning her. Then to top it off she had a creepy stalker who wants her to be his and then an ex-gang member friend trying to get her to go out with him.

Claire would have fallen apart under that amount of pressure, but Cassandra had always been the stronger of the two. Cassandra never really cried, but she was always there when Claire was. Claire wasn't a fighter, she could defend herself yes, but she never really fought back. She could thank Hannah for that. But Cassandra was always there to kick some ass. Cassandra was the type of person who would never stood by and let someone hurt another person. Cassandra did what she thought was right and never looked back or second guessed herself. There were many time when Cassandra would fight to protect Claire, and everytime Cassandra would shrug like it was nothing. Cassandra would always take Claire's burden yet she barely gave Claire her own. Cassandra was just that selfless.

"We have arrived Ms. Treeda, Ms. Carter." Cassandra sighed and ran her hands down her face. She readjusted her eye patch as the car came to a stop in front of a white two story house. The girls got out and reluctantly walked toward the door, mentally preparing themselves. Cassandra knocked on the door and she heard a squeal and someone running. Cassandra cringed and took a deep breath. The door flew open and a 13 year old Asian American boy stood there. He was halfway in the middle of yelling her name when he stopped short at the sight.

"Hi there I am Cassandra, this is Claire and this is Sebastian." Cassandra said pointing at each person as she said their names. DJ just stared at them in disbelief and surprise. Both girls were wearing all black, black jeans, black t-shirts, black jackets, black shoes, and Cassandra had black bracelets and her usual gothic cross. After a minute Cassandra waved her hand in front of DJ's face. "Earth to DJ, Earth to DJ can we come in?"

"Oh yeah sure, right this way." He said his voice quieter. _Step one complete. _Both girls thought, exchanging a glance. They sit on the couch and she sees the rest of his family. His mother and younger brother both cringe at the sight of the girls and his older brother gives them thumbs up. His older brother was somewhere between emo and punk. He was also an anime fan, and has seen Black Butler. Cassandra watched his face closely as she felt Sebastian enter the room. _Nothing, not even a hint of recognition. It seems everyone has truly forgotten. _They sat down on the couch and began to converse with them.

The girls answered even the simplest questions darkly; sure enough even DJ's older brother was uncomfortable around them. A sly smirk crept across her lips. Their conversation soon turned to weapons and then DJ mentioned a bow range down the road from the house. Both girls eagerly agreed to go. They began walking down the street, Sebastian had grabbed Cassandra's bow from the truck. Yes Cassandra carries quite a few weapons in her truck, paranoia from the job. They neared the range and Cassandra was bouncing down the street, Claire laughing.

"Do we have to like sign in or anything?" Claire asked. DJ shook his head in a no. Cassandra ran into the building, the others following with their own bows.

"Cassie you told me you are right eye dominant, how are you gonna shoot when you can't see out of your right eye?" DJ asked. Cassandra smiled.

"I have taught myself how to use only my left eye, and I can use both arms to pull back the string." She stated. "But left handed bows are hard to find so I stick with the right handed ones." They just stared at her as she laughed evilly. That scared them out. _Almost there._ Cassandra nocked an arrow. "Just watch." She pulled back and rested her head so that her left eye was down the peep sight. She released the arrow and watched as it hit the bull's eye. Everyone other than Claire and Sebastian gasped in amazement. She then shot another and it pierced the nock on the first arrow.

"Oh my god that was AMAZING!" DJ cried out. Cassandra took a bow.

"Ha! Now all you have to do is learn how to shoot a pistol with your pinkies and I can call you Death the Kid!" Austin cried out. Claire and Cassandra burst out laughing.

"I could! You have seen Soul Eater?" Cassandra said. Austin nodded.

"Death the Kid is hilarious. Patty you are out of line! You are that far out of line it has to be perfect!" Claire said, finishing with a goofy Death the Kid intimidation. The three of them burst into laughter. They spent time shooting, and putting Cassandra into random positions and seeing how accurate she was. They were impressed and yet, with her dark comments, they were quickly growing scared of her. It was 5:00 PM by the time they finished and the girls had to leave.

"Bye DJ I had a lot of fun in the murder practice." Cassandra said, leaning against her car.

"Yeah it was kinda fun…. Um Cassie I don't know how to say this." DJ started, fidgeting a bit.

"You know that I like it when people are blunt with me." She said.

"Um I can't call you anymore; I can't even talk to you anymore. ITS NOT YOU! It's my mom is banning me." He said the last part she could tell was a lie.

"Okay." She shrugged. "See ya in the Live Lessons." Inside Cassandra was throwing a party. Sebastian opened the car door and the girls got in, forcing themselves not to dive in and cry out in joy. Once the car pulled away both girls yelled in joy.

"SUCCESS!" Cassandra yelled.

"TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Claire cried out. They high fived and hugged.

"And that is how you get rid of stalkers my friend." Cassandra said crossing her arms with a smug smirk on her face.

* * *

**Nix: so there you have it my chapter... Ug a few more filler chapters but never fear shit will happen soon! ish...**

**Soul: Are you gonna let me go yet?**

**Me: Nope** **your warm.**

**Soul: I guess.**

**Death the Kid: I am just glad you haven't made a BlackStar reference he is annoying.**

**Me: yea I know, I can only stand so much self centeredness.**

**Matt: why are you talking to Soul Eater characters this is not a Soul Eater story.**

**Me: cause they are here and I can talk to them unlike someone who is constantly absorbed in his video games!**

**Matt: Touche.**


	9. Chapter 8 Holidays and fractured ribs

**Nix: Hehehehe eh sorry about not updating for a month. *scratches back of head* **

**Soul: Ouch dude not cool leaving your readers hanging like that.**

**Nix: shut up I have a good excuse! **

**Mello: oh yeah what is it.**

**Nix: My family moved, and I haven't had internet for a while. Then I was too busy to even write a chapter. Oh and the night before I was ready to post this chapter I got a nasty (and scary) virus. I was watching Bleach and my screen whited out and suddenly a webcam pic of me came up and all I saw was my laptop information, the FBI logo and child porn thumbnails. Needless to say I ran downstairs and dragged my parents out of bed at Midnight...**

**Soul: O_O **

**Nix: yeah no kidding. Then the computer guy took a week to fix it. -.-" I was not a happy chick. I was about ready to somehow summon a Cero and Cero someone. **

**Mello: Nerd.**

**Nix: YEA GOT THAT RIGHT! Anyways I have taken my update limit off completely cause I am a horrible procrastinator and I do have a life outside of Fanfiction...**

**Mello: Yea right.**

**Nix: It's true! I went to watch a movie with a group of friends yesterday! But well we didn't have an adult and it was rated R so we hung out in a coffee shop and I talked coffee with the coffee dude... wow I an such a nerd. Now enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

Time jump 12 days

"My Lady, it is time to get up! It is a special day today."

"Say what." Cassandra's muffled voice rose from her pillow. Sebastian suppressed the urge to chuckle at the wet spot of drool that haloed out from the sprawled girls mouth. True Sebastian found the drool slightly unsightly; it was natural and somewhat amusing when she realized that her face was wet. "Ah drool cold!" Cassandra cried out, moving her head away, smashing her face into the pillow even more.

"It is Thanksgiving and we have guests coming." Sebastian answered. Cassandra shot out of bed with a shout of joy.

"OMIGOD I GET TO SEE MINI MAN! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES! Sebastian set today's work aside! I am going to help prepare the house for the epicness that is my friends!" Cassandra ran into the bathroom to shower while Sebastian shook his head in amusement. Sebastian pulled out a pair of work jeans and a paint stained shirt. He set a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt aside for later. He waited until he heard the shower water start and the curtain close before going in and setting cloths on the counter. Cassandra showered and got dressed, pulling her hair up in a simple pony tail and placing her eye patch on, she ran outside.

"Finny! You want some help with the leaves?!" Cassandra cried out. Finny looked up, somewhat startled.

"Uh, only if you want to!" Finny said, his tone becoming cheery. Sebastian watched as Cassandra picked up another rake and began raking the enormous amount of leaves. Cassandra laughed as a leaf fell on Finny's head.

"Hey do you sing while you are out here?" Cassandra asked as she pushed her leaves into the pile.

"Yeah when I can get a radio out here, I don't know many songs."

"Well then we need a radio! I shall be back!" Cassandra dropped her rake and ran toward the mansion. She ran in and found a suitable radio; she ran back outside and plugged it in. She turned it to her favorite rock station and turned up the danced her way to her abandoned rake. She picked it up and began to dance while she raked up leaves. Finny began dancing to and they both started singing at the top of their lungs.

"Back off I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're headstrong!" They sang, dropping their rakes and dancing together, holding onto each other. They pulled apart laughing and smiling wide.

"Come on we should get this done before Sebastian comes out to check on us." Cassandra said, still smiling like an idiot.

* * *

It was 11:00 AM when they finished and Cassandra had three more hours until the guest arrived and Cassandra walked into the house to check on Mey-Rin's progress. Sure enough Mey-Rin was going to need help polishing the hand rails. Sebastian was in the kitchen with her mother and Baldroy while her dad was cleaning up the garage and getting any weapons and anything important put up. Her lazy ass brother Derek was in the living room watching TV.

Cassandra grabbed a rag and dipped it in some polish; she began working on the opposite rail of Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin looked up in shock and stared at Cassandra's back before going back to polishing. It wasn't long before they were sweeping the floor, and polishing the windows. After the main areas sparkled they began working on the rooms.

* * *

1:30 PM Mey-Rin and Cassandra where finished. Just in time to the guest would be arriving in half an hour. Cassandra ran up to her room and put on a fresh eye patch and the cloths left out for her. Two on the dot Claire arrived. Cassandra ran down the stairs and glomped the blonde, lifting her up and spinning her around. Her parents and older sister gazed in awe at the sparkly clean living quarters.

"Come inside! Welcome to the Treeda Manor!" Cassandra said, behind the Carter's she saw Mitchell and Ernie Kern. "MINI MAN!" Cassandra cried out, running out of the house to glomp the short eleven year old.

"FABIO!" Mitchell A.K.A. Mini Man yelled charging at her, with Ernie close behind. Mitchell hugged her waist while Ernie wrapped his arms around her upper arms; both boys where shorter than she was.

"Hey Creature, what's with the eye patch?" Ernie asked.

"Yea Fabio it's really cool looking!" Mitchell said._ God Mini Man is so cute! _Cassandra thought.

"Eh long story short, I was kidnapped and injected with something that turned it purple." Mitchell's face fell and he hugged her close.

"Oh Fabio I am so sorry."

"Nah it's cool. Come on you probably wanna see the house right!" Cassandra said grabbing both boys wrists and dragging them inside, Claire not far behind. They Kern boys and Claire had met before so introductions were out of the way. "Sebastian! Show the guests to the living quarters!" Cassandra called as she ran by the butler.

"Of course Ms. Treeda." Sebastian said with a bow. "Now if you will follow me." Sebastian turned toward the parents. Cassandra stopped in the living room, where Derek was watching TV his arm sticking out funny.

"What happened to Chub's arm?" Ernie asked.

"I broke his shoulder cause he was being an ass." Mitchell and Ernie high fived her and they ran outside to rough house. After two hours of wrestling, playing catch, and tag; Sebastian came out to call them in for dinner. Cassandra sat down at the head of the table and looked over everyone in the room. There were at least ten different families here. The other kids, whom were younger and smaller, had come out and played with the others. They now sat down around her, Claire on her right and Mitchell and Ernie on her left. Sebastian placed the meal in the center and everyone dug in, chatting.

"So kiddo how ya doing after that little drug lord incident?" Chris, one of her father's friends asked. He was a tall man and a good friend of Cassandra's; they had quite the time hunting together.

"Good, no harm was done to me." The younger kids had gone to play in the living room along with most of the mothers.

"You doing okay though, I mean you have been kidnapped twice and have had multiple attempts." Chris said. The table quieted down, Mitchell and Ernie watched her, eyes wide.

"I am fine it does not faze me in the slightest." Cassandra answered resting her elbows on the table and weaving her fingers together.

"What do you even do to have this happen?" Hunter, another of her father's friends asked.

"My job."

"What kind of job do you have? And who the hell would hire a kid to do something so dangerous." Chris asked. Sebastian stood behind her and placed a hand on the back of the chair. Cassandra sighed.

"Should I Sebastian?" Cassandra asked.

"It would be wise Ms. Treeda. They are going to find out sooner or later." Sebastian answered.

"I am sure most of you have heard of this person known as the President's Watchdog, am I correct?" Everyone even Mitchell and Ernie nodded. Claire just sat back she already knew.

"Yeah what about him?" Hunter asked.

"Her. I am the President's Watchdog." Everyone at the table's jaw dropped, except for Claire.

"You can't be." Her father started.

"It is true; I was there when the she accepted the offer." Sebastian stated. _And the atom bomb has dropped._ Cassandra thought her face showing no emotion.

"That explains all the sudden trips." Her father said, Cassandra nodded.

"Wow Fabio." Mitchell said in awe, others where speechless.

"Now this is Thanksgiving let's enjoy the holiday shall we?" Cassandra said taking a bite of her pie. Everyone was too stunned to argue with her. The evening flew by and Cassandra stood at the door waving off the last guest at 10:00 PM. She sighed and trudged back into the house and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Time Skip 33 days

Derek ran into Cassandra's room and jumped on top of her. She shot up her eyes wide open and tried to gasp for air, but he was on her chest. He started jumping up and down on her chest, forcing all the air out of her lungs.

"Sis! Sis! Sis! It's Christmas getup we have presents!" He yelled. Sebastian grabbed Derek and ripped him off of Cassandra before he could get a good look at her eye. "Hey let me go!" He cried out struggling against Sebastian's grip.

"Ms. Treeda I am so sorry he slipped past me." Sebastian apologized as he shoved the boy out the door. Cassandra rolled over on her stomach and gasped for air. Her chest ached.

"I can't breathe, oh worst Christmas morning ever!" She rasped out. Sebastian sat down next to her and rolled her over.

"Here let me see." He said, Cassandra tried to control her breathing as Sebastian gently pushed on her chest to see if any ribs where broken. As she finally managed to contain her breathing Sebastian stopped and let out a sigh.

"It hurts like a bitch; tell me what did you find?" She asked.

"You have two fractured ribs; we will need to wrap it." Sebastian said, she nodded. Sebastian got up and walked out, returning shortly with a bandage wrap. She pulled up her shirt to where a bruise was already forming. Sebastian had her sit up and she winced. He straightened her out and began to wrap the bandage around her chest, pulling it tight. She gasped in pain as he pulled it tight and used metal butterflies to hold it in place. She dropped her shirt and hung her head.

"Ug might as well get up." She muttered holding out her hand for her eye patch. Sebastian helped her put it on and watched as she stood up and winced.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine." She muttered as she walked out the door and down the hallway toward the living room. Her parents and little brother where sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas Sis!" her mother said.

"Merry Christmas my ass." She grumbled.

"What's wrong sis?" Derek asked.

"What's wrong?! You fucking fractured two of my goddamn ribs you fat-ass!" She yelled. The other servants where standing there watching.

"Derek!" Her mother cried out. "What did you do?!"

"He fucking jumped on me and bounced up and down on my ribcage." She growled sitting down on the couch.

"Derek!" Her mother yelled.

"Let's just unwrap the damn presents, I need a better mood." She grumbled as her father handed her a pile of presents with her name on them.

"You first Sis." Her mother said. She grabbed a large box and started ripping off the wrapping paper.

"OMIGOD! YOU GOT ME ALL THE BLEACH AND SOUL EATER DVD'S!" She yelled out shifting through the box of DVDs. Her parents beamed at her as she set them aside. They each took turns, next was her brother, then her mother, and finally her father. The cycle repeated. Cassandra couldn't care less about what the others got, she was already eying her next present.

"Alright Sis your turn."

"No first I have presents for my wonderful servants, get your butts over here!" She said moving so that they had room on the couch. Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin sat down as Cassandra pulled out a present and handed it to Mey-Rin and Baldroy. Finny looked down cast, but Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't wrap yours Finny, but don't worry you have one." Finny looked up and smiled. Baldroy opened his first.

"Oi! It's the rifle I wanted!" He exclaimed, Cassandra nodded happily. Mey-Rin was next. She ripped open hers excitedly; she got a new dress, some skirts she wanted and a spare pair of glasses.

"They're just what I wanted! Oh thank you Lady Treeda!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Finny looked around trying to find his present.

"One moment Finny, I have to go get yours." Cassandra stated, standing up wincing slightly. She walked out of the room and returned shortly, holding a black bundle in her arms. The black bundle squirmed and she set it down. It was a black lab puppy, about eight weeks old. Finny gasped and dropped to his knees. The puppy ran toward him and jumped into Finny's lap.

"Oh he's so cute!" Finny exclaimed, carefully holding him and scratching behind his ears. "What's his name?" He asked.

"I didn't name him." She said smiling as she sat down next to Finny and began to scratch the puppy's belly.

"I'll name him Jackson!" Finny exclaimed.

"That is a good name, Jackson fits him."

"Well I guess I should give him back to you." Finny said, Cassandra shook her head.

"Nope, he is all yours, you're his owner."

"Really!" Finny exclaimed. Cassandra nodded, Finny gently placed Jackson down before getting up and hugging her. "Oh thank you Cass! Thank you! Thank you!" He let her go and sat back on the floor to play with his new puppy.

"Is that the puppy you found on the side of the road and nursed back to health, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I know that Finny will take good care of him." She said watching fondly as Finny played with Jackson. She grabbed her next present and tore it open. "Aww it's the plushy I wanted!" She cooed holding up the plushies on her wish list. There was a Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black Star, Death the Kid, Toshiro, Grimmjow, and Uryuu plushies. Again everyone took turns and Cassandra grabbed a long box.

"I believe you will like this one, Sis." Her mother said. _What could be better than my favorite Anime butler standing right beside me, oh wait meeting the Ciel, duh! _She thought as she ripped open the wrapping paper and then cut open the box. She began pulling wall scroll after wall scroll out, her smile getting wider and wider.

"Sweetness, I have one left then I'm gonna go put these up." She stated putting the scrolls back and setting the box down with the others. Again the full round before Cassandra was able to open her last present. She ripped open the box and gasped. Before her was a red and black electric guitar. She ripped open the box and carefully pulled it out. "Sebastian you are to teach me electric guitar along with my piano lessons." She commanded as she picked up a skull pick.

"Very well, Young Mistress." Sebastian replied bowing. Cassandra got up holding her guitar and Sebastian picked up the other boxes. She walked to her room and placed her guitar gently down on the bed and Sebastian placed her boxes down on the floor. She squirmed under the bed. "My Lady, what are you doing?"

"Getting your present."

"Oh My Lady I don't need a gift, working under you is gift enough." He stated, smiling.

"Don't make me order you to accept it." She stated, squirming back out. She had a small box wrapped up. "This is the first of two." She smiled and handed it up to him not standing up. He opened it up and smiled.

"A knew pair of gloves, Young Mistress." He said, slightly confused.

"Handmade, extremely soft yet durable gloves. I overheard you saying you were close to wearing a hole in yours so I saved you the trouble of having to get a new pair. Now for the second gift." She held up her hand and Sebastian took it helping her up. She walked down the hallway and beckoned him to follow. She walked into a room and opened the door. In the middle of the floor was a fluffy black kitten with a red bow tie tied perfectly around its neck. It cast its soft blue eyes up to Sebastian and meowed.

"Oh it's so adorable!" Sebastian cooed as he dropped to his knees and picked it up. "Its soft paws, it's sleek yet fluffy fur, and it's unnatural blue eyes."

"It's a girl." Cassandra said sitting down next to Sebastian. "She is all yours, you can even name her." He looked over at her a large grin over face.

"Oh Young Mistress you are so kind!" He exclaimed.

"I'll let you two be." She giggled as she stood up and left the swooning demon. _I'll never understand his fascination with cats. _She showered and got dressed, then began to help Mey-Rin around the house.

* * *

"Young Mistress it is time for bed." Sebastian said as he helped her to her room. Cassandra yawned and walked behind him silently. He tucked her in and drew her curtains.

"Sebastian." Cassandra said between yawns.

"Yes My Lady?" He asked turning to her.

"Promise me you'll never lie to me, and never leave me until the day you consume my soul on that little island." Sebastian looked slightly taken aback but smiled.

"I promise My Lady." _How does she know about the Island? She knows so much about me but how? She even knows about Ciel and his contract, and that he is a demon I heard so one night while she was talking in her sleep. _"Now go to sleep." She nodded and rolled over; closing her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sebastian turned out the light and quietly closed the door.

* * *

**Nix: So there you have it** **there will be more action in the next chapter, then a few more fillers before shit starts going down.**

**Grimmjow: Where am I and who the fucking hell are you guys?!**

**Toshiro: Arrancar *growls* **

**Uryuu: Would someone answer the Arrancars question. *pushes up glasses***

**Nix, Matt, Mello, Soul, Death the Kid, and Liz: *sits down with popcorn* **

**Nix: Well you are in my Authors note, now carry on.**

**Black Star: I AM THE GREAT AND AMAZING BLACK STAR, I AM YOUR GOD NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Grimmjow: Shut up**

**Black Star: NO BODY TALKS TO GOD THAT WAY! **

**Nix: hehehehe Imma go break this up before it gets ugly, Soul, Kid hold Black Star back. Me, and Shiro will get Grimmy.**

**Toshiro: THAT'S CAPTIAN HITSUGAYA TO YOU! **

**Grimmjow: Don't call me Grimmy human.**

**Nix: see ya at the next chapter. NOW HOLD THEM BACK BEFORE BLACK STAR PISSES GRIMMJOW OFF EVEN MORE! *Jumps on Grimmjow***


	10. Chapter 9 Medressfuck this isn't good

**Nix: I must love you guys or something XD Two chapters in the same week. Hehehehe no actually I am posting this cause I am avoiding my math test but anywho...**

**Soul: *high fives* **

**Uryuu: You shouldn't avoid your math.**

**Nix: ... *zaps back to where ever he came from* ANYONE ELSE WANNA SCOLD ME ON AVOIDING MY MATH?! HUH ANYONE?!**

**Everyone: nope! *runs away***

**Grimmjow: I'd run but she tied me up and I can't get free. LET ME GO WOMAN!**

**Nix: No, you'll kill Black Star if I do, and I happen to like Black Star enough to not want him to die.**

**Black Star: YAHOOOOOO! *falls off random building***

**Nix: DAMNIT BLACK STAR WHAT DID I TELL YOU! God it's like babysitting a bunch of kids cause the daycare flooded. Hey Kid wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Death the Kid: AnimePhoenix99 does not own Black Butler, Death Note or any of the other references made in this story.**

**Mello: If she owned me i'd be fucked.**

**Nix: *grins evilly***

* * *

Time skip 34 days 2013

Cassandra was going to die. Her head was planted firmly on her desk and her eyes were closed.

"I HATE MATH!" She yelled out as she shoved the Algebra work away.

"Yes but you need to get it done, Young Mistress." Sebastian said.

"Math can bite my ass." She stated matter of factly. She heard a man's laughter and her head shot up and she looked around. Her eyes settled on the President's face on her laptop.

"Well lucky for you, you get a school break." President Obama said.

"Oh heh, Mr. President, Sir you heard that." She scratched the back of her head and looked away. "So um, what brings you here? What cha need me for?" Over the time she had gotten more comfortable around the President, even though she wasn't really an Obama supporter, he kept her busy and intrigued.

"There has been a string of murders in the Portland Oregon area; I want you to look into it. You will meet your contacts Julia and Kenji in the apartment you will be staying at. Your flight leaves in 45 minutes and the files will be on the flight." He stated, getting right down to business as usual. She nodded. "I'll let you be then, good luck Ms. Treeda." With the screen went back to her school page. She closed out and looked up at Sebastian.

"Go get my 'to go bags' and prepare the car." She stated calmly. _Well Cassie my girl guess you really are turning into an American Ciel. _Cassandra thought as she packed her laptop up.

"Yes My Lady."

"And prepare the note for mom and dad!" She yelled after him. After she got her computer and everything she needed in the office up she plopped down in her chair and sighed, running her hands down her face. She sent a text to Claire telling her she was going to Portland for a case. Claire wished her good luck. Claire knew that when Cassandra was on a case she had little time to text.

"Young Mistress are you ready?" Sebastian asked walking in, she nodded and stood up. Sebastian admired the sudden personality change in his master. One minute she was a funny, quirky childlike girl, and once something important came up it was as if she mentally aged ten years. She lost her childlike personality and it was replaced with a serious and intellectual young woman who lost all her fears. Cassandra slung her computer bag over her shoulder and hung her head phones around her neck.

"Let's go, we will discuss the case on the flight." She stated in an official monotone, with that she put her headphones on and plugged them into her phone. The car ride to the Airport wasn't long, but it was silent seeing as Cassandra was listening to her music intently staring out the window. Her eyes were glazed over like she was in a faraway place in her mind. This was normal when she was assigned a case.

_I haven't remembered anything about my kidnapping since I remembered the branding; I am almost scared of when the next will come. My luck it will happen when I am doing something important and I'll collapse again. But that's not what worries me though; no what has me puzzled and on edge is what caused this all to happen. Claire and my theories though, about why they disappeared, if we are part of Death Note then what are we going to be? Ug I hate not knowing, not having a plan. MY OCD WILL NOT ALLOW FLYING BY THE SEAT OF MY GODDAMN PANTS! _Cassandra mentally screamed at herself.

"We have arrived, Young Mistress." She faintly heard Sebastian state, she nodded and opened the door, grabbing her computer bag and walking toward the waiting jet. She hummed along to the song Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace as it played on her phone. People looked at her strangely but she had gotten used to the stares. Boarding the private jet she lay down on the couch, setting her computer bag down and grabbing the file off the table. She adjusted her headphones so that one was on her ear and the other wasn't.

"Hmmm let's see. It seems that young woman have been disappearing and reappearing cut to pieces with certain, high level black market body parts missing." She commented looking through the crime scene photos. "There have been five murders in the past two weeks. It also seems that they have a suspect: an Alester Simmons."

"Indeed, Young Mistress. It seems as if they want you to find evidence against him and arrest him, seeing as the police are unable to." Cassandra sighed.

"Well will discuss this with the others." She said, pulling her headphones over her ears completely, leaving no room for farther discussion. The flight was short and silent; most of it was spent with Cassandra napping. She awoke as they landed and she walked off the plane into a waiting car. It was raining lightly but Cassandra loved it. She sat staring out the window watching the buildings pass by. Sebastian stopped at the apartment and she pulled her headphones off, stuffing them in her computer bag.

It was a good sized apartment painted an olive green; it had two cars already parked in front. She walked up to the door Sebastian right behind her, not bothering about manners she opened it and took a couple of steps inside. Before her was a busty red head, wearing a pink suit. She was searching a bookshelf for something.

"Um Excuse me mam, are you Julia?" She asked.

"Oh you must be Cassandra!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, what were you looking for?"

"Oh the Tea dear, we can't seem to find it!"

"Oh forgive me for not arriving sooner and preparing some Tea for our guests." Sebastian stated bowing. "Let me get Ms. Treeda's stuff in her room and I shall prepare some."

"Oh your butler is amazing! I wish mine was like that." Julia whined. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Let's go to the main room so we can chat about the case shall we?" Julia grabbed Cassandra's hand and dragged her into what she believed to be the main room. She was seated in the head chair while Julia went to grab Kenji. She heard Sebastian making Tea in the kitchen. Julia came in with an Asian man that reminded her of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, though his hair was black with white tips.

"You must be Kenji." She said, folding her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"Why yes and you must be Cassandra." He said with a fox faced grin permanently plastered on his lips. Both sat down on either side of her and Sebastian came in with a tray of Tea, followed by another Butler. _I recognize him from somewhere. _She narrowed her visible eye staring at the new butler.

"I have brought Tea for everyone. I hope traditional Japanese Tea will do." Sebastian said with a bow before pouring everyone a cup. "Grell if you would please take the tray back into the kitchen." Sebastian turned to the other butler. Cassandra's bloods ran cold. _Grell Sutcliff. Well fuck me sideways. _Her grip on her cup tightened, but she forced herself to relax.

"Let's start with this case, I looked over the file but I want your opinions." Cassandra stated, sipping her tea.

"Well basically we need to convict and arrest Alester Simmons." Julia said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"Well." Julia started.

"He is going to throw a Victorian styled ball in two days." Kenji said.

"And?" Cassandra did not like the look passed between Julia and Kenji.

"He likes young women." Kenji said.

"We are going to attend the ball." Julia stated a sly grin on her face.

"You want me to be the bait." Cassandra said. Both nodded. She sighed.

"You have to!" Julia cried out as if reading Cassandra's mind.

"Fuck." She let her face hit the table.

* * *

"I fucking hate you all." Cassandra growled crossing her arms. She was seated in the back of a fancy car with Julia, Kenji and Sebastian. Julia had a pink dress on, Kenji and Sebastian had on suits. Cassandra was pissed beyond belief. Not only was she forced into a dress, but she was also bait. She was wearing a Black and White sleeveless Victorian style dress( #/art/Butlers-Return-Ball-dress-365806836?q=gallery%3Aphoenixofwar&qo=3&_sid=6fdc5571 ), with long black arm warmer gloves ( #/art/BR-gloves-365807380?q=gallery%3Aphoenixofwar&qo=0&_sid=655c29f3 ), a black Victorian style hat ( #/art/BR-Ball-hat-365806956?q=gallery%3Aphoenixofwar&qo=2&_sid=369cf078 ) , and black heeled knee high boots ( #/art/BR-ball-boots-365807260?q=gallery%3Aphoenixofwar&qo=1&_sid=6068e156 ).

"Oh you don't hate us dear!" Julia beamed.

"Bite my ass."

"Young Mistress you cannot be this rude in the ball."

"Well aware Sebastian." She growled before turning her head out the window, she had just a plain black eye patch on. The car pulled up to the ball and Grell opened the door quickly. Sebastian, who was acting as a tutor. _Sounds awfully familiar._ Took Cassandra's hand and helped her out, she uncrossed her arms and forced a cheery smile on her face.

"Come Ms. Treeda." Sebastian said as she weaved her arm through his and they walked up to the manor. Both doors were wide open and people were walking in, two butlers were welcoming everyone. Julia and Kenji trailed behind them. She stepped in with Sebastian and her eyes locked on the man she recognized as Alester. He had long black hair with deep brown eyes, he wore a white suit. _White, the color of purity. _Cassandra thought as she locked eyes with the man.

She forced a blush into her cheeks and turned away with a giggle. He went to take a step toward her but was consumed in another gentleman's talk. She sighed and walked into the dance floor, Julia and Kenji had long since gone on their own. A slow dance song started and Sebastian took her hand for the dance. Having been taught in the past few days she easily followed Sebastian's lead. Sebastian led her toward where Alester was standing. The song finished and Sebastian bowed to her and she curtsied to him.

"Hello." Cassandra said sweetly and shyly as she stood next to Alester.

"Oh hello, my aren't you lovely my beautiful Mockingbird." He replied a sly smile on his lips.

"Oh thank you sir." She turned her head, forcing another blush on her face, but she mentally cringed at the man.

"Oh dearest Mockingbird, how would you like to come with me?" Alester asked.

"That would be lovely; I was growing slightly bored with this party. No offence sir."

"Oh I don't mind, it is true this party is slightly boring, is it not." She nodded and he stuck out his hand for her. She grabbed it and smiled as he led her away to a back room. He closed the door behind her and she looked around.

"What room is this?" She asked sweetly.

"This is the last room you will see." Alester growled. Cassandra snapped around to face him and a sudden lightheaded ness hit. _Shit, Shit, Shit. I am so dizzy, I can't… _Cassandra collapsed onto her knees before falling to the side, she reached toward the door before her eyes closed and she fell into blackness.

* * *

Cassandra blinked her eyes rapidly, the light was blinding. Her vision cleared and she looked around. She was in a cage, hanging midair. She sat up she shook her head.

"What the fuck, where am I?" She muttered. She noticed that her eye patch was off and lying on a table, next to a shit ton of knives.

"So the Mockingbird awakens." A sickening sweet voice stated.

"Alester Simmons." Cassandra growled the name, turning toward the voice, trying to see past the shadows. "Where am I?"

"You are here in my cage room to die." He stated nonchalantly picking up a knife and twirling it around. "What a lovely eye you have."

"Let me go." Cassandra growled gripping the bars of the cage.

"I think I'll take special care of those eyes, when I gouge them out." Alester stepped toward her and took her chin in his hands. "How did that come to be that way?" She spit on his face. "Why you little, how about I cut you to pieces alive!" He roared.

"Sebastian, I am growing bored of this little game, come retrieve me." She stated, her outline on her eye glowed. Alester laughed.

"Your Sebastian can't save you!"

"You so sure about that." His eyes widened as a white gloved hand gripped his wrist.

"I would suggest you unhand My Lady." Sebastian stated coldly. Alester refused and Sebastian broke his wrist. Alester cried out in pain. Cassandra watched a sadistic smile formed on her face as she watched Sebastian crack his head open on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Heh I wonder what his soul would taste like." Cassandra commented at Sebastian brushed himself off and began to pry open the bars.

"Horrible, he would taste rotten My Lady; it seems you should be more careful."

"I got evidence didn't I?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Then that is all that matters; now come, Sebastian let us leave before the police arrive. I am getting sick of this town." Cassandra said jumping out of the cage and grabbing her eye patch.

"Of course Young Mistress." Sebastian bowed and led her out.

* * *

**Nix: yep, so there it is!**

**Matt: huh your getting far in this aren't you. *is looking through timeline* HEY I- **

**Nix: *gags Matt* SHHHHHH SPOILERS **

**Matt: grumph**

**Mello: o.o *picks up timeline* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THAT! CLASSIC!**

**Nix: Don't make me gag you to!**

**Cass: hehehehe this should be funny.**

**Nix: WTF HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Cass: I have been here the whole time, duh this story is about me. *throws random book***

**Nix: OW MIND YOUR AUTHOR!**

**Cass: bite me.**

**Nix: *starts chasing Cass around***

**Mello: eh I guess we will see ya at the next chapter then... HEY WHO TOOK MY CHOCOLATE!**


	11. Chapter 10 HERE COMES KIRAAAAA!

**Nix: REVIEWS I HAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS! *dances around* I would like to make a shout out to my reviewers Paxloria and Couture Kitty for all the lovely reviews! GO READ THERE STORIES! **

**And I can't forget my new best friend, LyricKiryu She is awesome and epic, definately go read her stuff! **

**Mello: Enough of the cheery happy crap lets get on with the story!**

**Me: Mello, don't make me bring Maka and have her Maka chop you! **

**Mello: Maka chop?**

**Soul: *rubs head* you don't wanna know dude.**

**Me: It's when Maka slams her book into your skull, it's funny to watch!**

**Cass: Yep, oh weren't you gonna say something Nix?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I am not proud of this chapter. It just seems kinda iffy and not to great but I have no idea what else to put. :T all well you'll love the next chapter and the one after that.**

* * *

Time skip 30 days

"So have you heard about Kira?" Ali whispered to Cassandra and Claire, the girls were currently in their third People to People meeting waiting for it to start.

"Yeah the guy that is killing all these criminals with heart attacks." Claire stated both girls were well aware of the Kira killings. Cassandra had been keeping a close eye on Japanese criminals. _February 28__th__ Light found his notebook happy b-day Light you became Kira; I knew Kira would come sooner or later just not this soon. I should be safe though; first off I catch criminals so he will see me as a justice seeker, and second the President contacted me two days ago and has erased my name from all his Watchdog files. _Cassandra thought while watching everyone in the room. The whole town was buzzing about Kira. Some were for Kira, while some were against him. Only a few people knew her views about Kira. Most of her town knew she had a high ranking government job and weren't surprised to find she kept her views on Kira private.

"Claire are you for or against Kira?" Ali asked, Ali and Claire had become as close as Ali and Cassandra had on their first trip.

"Against, how about you?"

"Against. Hey Cass is something wrong, your drumming your fingers." Ali asked.

"Hmm oh nothing just thinking about how this might affect the trip is all." Cassandra lied easily; she shared a look with Claire that Sebastian caught. _It's almost as if she knows something about this Kira. _Sebastian thought. The meeting went as it usually should, with Lisa refraining from mentioning Kira. Cassandra and Claire got in the car after the meeting and prepared to go on their planned shopping trip. The girls were going shopping for clothes for the trip and Cassandra needed new cloths. Once Sebastian had pulled away Cassandra turned to Claire.

"If I am correct then L will start investigating the Kira case. Today is March 2nd I estimate that in two days L will hold an ICPO meeting. Sebastian I want you to sneak me into the meeting so that you and I can watch and see what they decide."

"Cass, I don't want you getting killed by Kira." Claire pleaded. "Please just let this be."

"I can't C, you know Kira can't kill me I have Sebastian here. My identity may not be a secret but as long as I make it seem like I am usable to Kira, if I meet him, then I should be perfectly fine. I have the upper hand as well, I am not afraid to die."

"Yeah but I am afraid of you dying." Claire whispered the hardness in Cassandra's visible eye softened and she hugged the blonde.

"We all die one day C, don't worry if Kira kills me I'll just haunt you until you join me! MAWHAHAHAHA!" Cassandra cackled evilly. Claire smiled and laughed.

"Noooooo I dun wanna be haunted!" The girls burst into laughter. _C is so selfless it pains me to see her like that. _Cassandra thought as they settled down.

"So I heard this new gothic clothing store has a lot of good stuff in it." Cassandra stated as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah I have no idea what I am getting, how about you?"

"Not a clue." Sebastian pulled into the parking lot and Cassandra ran out of the car dragging Claire behind her.

"Slow down I am going to fall!" Claire cried out.

"Oops, wouldn't want you to fall." Cassandra slowed down and began to skip to the store. Claire interlaced her arm in Cassandra's and they skipped side by side toward the store. Both girls were earning stares from random passerby's, but neither cared. Slowing to a normal walk they pushed open the doors and gasped. The store was huge! It had all kinds of gothic stuff everywhere!

"Cass, I think I just died and went to heaven." Claire breathed.

"Same here."

"Ms. Treeda, Ms. Carter let's not block the doorway." Sebastian guided the girls off to the side.

"To the skirts!" Cassandra declared running into skirt area. After grabbing eight skirts, one plain black, three red and black, two black and white, and two purple and black. Cassandra ran to the shirts, completely abandoning Claire and Sebastian in her excitement. Going to the shirts she picked out ten of them. Seven plain black four with designs, two red and black, and one purple and black. She bought four pairs of black jeans, two of them where ripped and one had faded legs.

"Cass I should probably keep it to a minimum." Claire said.

"None sense I am paying now go and have fun, get all you want!" Cassandra grabbed seven leggings all black and patterned. She got four jackets, two plain black, one dark blue, and one red. She met Claire in the dress aisle and she got four dresses, two plain black. One was a short one and the other was a puffy ball gown, one was purple and black and the other was red and black.

"Those are pretty; I am copying your purple and black one." Claire said taking another off the rack.

"Nice, hey did you happen to see any eye patches?"

"Yep over by the fingerless gloves."

"Sweet thanks." Cassandra went off to get some epic eye patches. Sebastian stood by the checkout chatting with some of the mothers who had brought their own kids and were waiting. She grabbed six custom eye patches, four red and black and two silver and black. She grabbed five pairs of fingerless gloves, four arm warmers and one wrist length; one was black and red, one was purple and black, and three were black with white designs.

"Hey Claire, how does this look?" Cassandra asked suddenly as Claire passed the hat aisle.

"Good, hmm these hats look nice." Claire stepped in and they started trying on hats. She got five, two plain black, one black and white, one red and black, and one purple and black. (You people getting bored yet? Bawhahahaha halfway done. Go to my DeviantArt page to see pictures of the cloths.) Going to the jewelry section she grabbed two belts both black with chains. She grabbed three pairs of black bracelets with silver studs. Cassandra grabbed five dog collars and two were black and one had silver chains while the other had silver spikes. There was a black one with black rings, a black one with a gold chain that had a key and red beads. Finally a black one with red jewels and a cross.

"That one is cool." Some dude said coming up behind her.

"Hence the reason I am buying it."

"Ya got a lot in their eye patch."

"Yup whole new wardrobe and your name is?"

"Chris, yours?"

"Cassandra."

"Cass! Oh hi there, Cass look at these earrings!" Claire held up a pair of cross earrings with a black rose in the center and black gems at each end.

"Nice C, can you grab me a pair?" Claire nodded and grabbed another, putting it in Cassandra's basket.

"Are you two sisters?" Chris asked.

"Nope best friends."

"Nice."

"Yep, I am going to the rings, follow if you want." Cassandra stated as she walked toward the rings. Chris followed and stood behind her as she picked up two rings, a thumb ring with a blood red jewel held in by claw shaped studs. And a ring with a purple gem that had two dragon heads on top and two dragon tails on the bottom.

"Uh dude you gonna just stand there watching her or what?" Claire asked.

"Eh I don't care, it's better than some of the times I have been kidnapped C."

"You've been kidnapped?" Chris stated calmly.

"How did you think I got the eye patch?" She stated nonchalantly as she walked toward the shoe section.

"I thought you were born without an eye or born with an extremely light sensitive one."

"That's what cha get for thinkin'." Silence fell again and in that time Cassandra got eleven pairs of boots. All eleven black, six knee high, four calf high and one a regular high top height. "Well Chris I got to go, see you around. C you ready?"

"Yep I was about three pairs of boots ago."

"Sebastian! We are ready!" Cassandra said as she walked up to the checkout, pulling out her wallet and money clip. "Claire you first." Claire nodded and began piling things on the counter. After some odd minutes the grand total was $2,700.67.

"Oh god I could put something back."

"Nonsense, I told you I was paying for anything you wanted and I am staying true to that." Cassandra stated as she began pulling hundreds out of the money clip, counting in her head. "Here is the exact change, recount it if you want." She handed the stunned cashier the wad of cash.

"Y-yeah it's all there." She stuttered.

"Good, now my turn." After about ten, fifteen minutes the cashier gave her the grand total of $3,078.30. Again Cassandra pulled hundreds out of her money clips and gave the cashier exact change. Somehow they managed to get everything in the car and they drove home in silence.

Time skip 2 days

Cassandra was being carried by Sebastian while he was running at super demon speeds. _THIS IS EPIC!_ She thought as the world flew past her in a blur. _Hi ho! Hi ho to the ICPO we go! Wow I could pass as high right now. Man this has to be one of my most random days, but still I am being carried by the Sebastian Michaelis at epic speeds to go secretly watch a meeting that L appears in! What fan girl wouldn't freak out and be hyper right now! _Sebastian landed on the roof of the ICPO building and set her down.

"We need to get into the meeting room and stay hidden, we cannot be seen." Cassandra orders as she readjusted her eye patch.

"The only way to do that is to crawl through the air ducts to the meeting room." Sebastian stated.

"Lead the way cause I'd get lost!" She exclaimed walking toward an air duct. Sebastian sighed before slipping into the duct, Cassandra following close behind. The ducts where tight and Cassandra was glad that she didn't wear a skirt. She was in one of her old black long sleeves and a black pair of leggings. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had on a plain black eye patch. _It's so tight! Why do I have to have broad shoulders why! _Cassandra was squirming through getting slightly claustrophobic. _Hurry up! I am starting to panic fuck! It's so tight; the walls are so close I can't breathe! _Cassandra was trying her hardest not to start hyperventilating.

Sebastian stopped and she heard him fiddling with a grate. Suddenly a bright light appeared as Sebastian dropped though the vent. Blinking rapidly she squirmed forward until she could drop through. Sebastian caught her and set her down, replacing the grate. Cassandra took a deep breath but resisted the urge to speak seeing as they were in the meeting room off to the side and some people were already here. Silently slipping back into the shadows and got to the point where they got a good view of the room.

She watched as high ranking diplomats from all over filed into the room. The President was even here. _Good they know that this is serious shit. If L shows up at this meeting then my plan can be set into action. I will save you L, and by saving you I will save Mello and Matt. Matt my biggest anime crush, I hope that I can meet him, before something happens; before my contract is fulfilled. _Soichiro Yagami arrived and Cassandra resisted running up to the man. _You can't forget Soichiro! Poor guy his son is Kira and he's such a good man. _

The meeting started and some people started yelling but she was ignoring it; watching the spot Watari appeared from on the anime. While the diplomats were yelling Watari stepped out and everyone gasped and the room quieted. Murmurs started but Cassandra was leaning forward, watching the screen eagerly as it went white and a gothic L floated in the middle.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO, I am L." The scrabbled voice she knew all too well started. "The difficulty of this case lies in its unpresidented scope. And make no mistake; we're witnessing an act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without full cooperation of the ICPO that is all the police organization you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting; also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency. Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese, and even if they're not, we can be sure that they are hiding in Japan. Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof with that after I directly confront the culprit, and anyway, I would like to set up the investigation headquarter in Japan." The L disappeared and Watari walked away. Everyone began talking Cassandra turned to Sebastian.

"I have heard all I need to let's go." She whispered under the people talking. Sebastian nodded and they slipped past everyone and silently into the ducts. They got onto the roof and Sebastian took her back to her office, where they left. He sets her down in her chair and she begins to stare into space.

"My Lady, what was that all about?"

"I needed confirmation."

"You seem to be taking extreme interest in the Kira case."

"Yeah the power he seems to have is interesting, do you know anything about this?"

"I am afraid not My Lady, but it seems that is not the only reason you are interested."

"I don't know it just has caught my interest." _I am going to save Mr. Yagami, Watari, L, Matt and Mello even if Light ends up killing me in the process._ Sebastian nodded and excused himself from the room. Cassandra turned on the radio and plugged phone in. Lying sideways in her chair she started planning on how she was going to save them.

Time skip 32 days

Cassandra was in her car on the highway heading to Twin Falls. She was going to meet her school friends Ethan. She had plugged her phone in and was rocking out to Riot by Three Days Grace. Sebastian was watching smiling. She had on her longer red and black skirt, her short sleeve black shirt with a few red stripes in a triangle along the bottom, her leggings that had a flower pattern up to her knee, and her high top style boots that had chains with pirate charms on them. She had her red and black fingerless gloves on, her red ring on her left thumb and her purple ring on her right ring finger, and her red and black eye patch with a sewn flower pattern.

They pulled off the highway and into Twin Falls and Cassandra was staring out the window looking at all the buildings. They pulled off into obvious gang territory and she saw gang members stopping to look at the clearly expensive and well-kept car. They pulled up to Ethan's house and saw a Hispanic kid around her age came out of the house. Cassandra unplugged her phone and got out followed by Sebastian. Ethan stared wide eyed at the girl that came out of the car.

"Hi Ethan! It's Cat!" She waved bouncing up to him a large smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're not an alien?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I am not an alien! I may have an eye patch and dress different but I assure you it is me!"

"Anyway what the hell are you wearing?"

"What this, it is my cloths I wear this on a daily basis."

"Yo Ethan who's emo?" A group of guys called as they made their way over to the three of them. "And who is the fancy dressed dude?"

"Hi I am Cassandra and this is my Butler Sebastian! Nice to meet cha!" She exclaimed waving.

"Whoa what happened to your eye?"

"Oh one of the times I was kidnapped I was injected with something that turned my eye purple." She said nonchalantly. Everyone gaped at her. "What?"

"One of the times you've been kidnapped!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah like the first time."

"How many times have you been kidnapped Cat?"

"I never counted." She shrugged. "Anyway who are the friends?"

"This is Hugo, this is Pablo, and this is Jose." Ethan introduced each of his friends. She nodded and turned to Ethan.

"Now what were your plans?"

"Well we wanna take a walk." Hugo said

"Yeah sure." Ethan said and Cassandra nodded.

"Sebastian make sure the car is locked."

"Yes Ms. Treeda."

"Just locking your car won't work cheeka." Jose stated

"Yeah it will, you need a key and a code to unlock the car and the glass is bullet proof."

"It will work then." Jose commented. Huge and Pablo started walking signaling for the others to join them. Cassandra walked next to Ethan who was in the middle of his friends. They were clearly in a gang but Cassandra didn't mind, she was used to hanging out with people like hardcore gang members. Ethan's friends were asking her question after question. Suddenly they heard a shot gun cocking and they stopped short. Ethan and his friends were slightly panicked but Cassandra just spun around calmly looking at the men behind her.

"Yo you are in our territory homies." One of them spoke, clearly the leader.

"Shit uh sorry, we'll leave now." Ethan said grabbing Cassandra's arm and trying to go around.

"No way homie, you ain't going nowhere." Another said blocking the path.

"What are you going to do with us?" Hugo asked.

"Kill ya stupid punks and the rich girl to." The leader smirked grabbing Cassandra and bringing her to his chest a pistol to her head. _God Damnit not now, why the fuck me?_

* * *

**Nix: hehehe gang cliffy XD**

**Matt: Really you hung out with a gang kid!**

**Me: my OC did but yes. I actually dated him until I heard he was in a violent gang then POOF I became single!**

**Matt: you dated him?!**

**Me: yes x.x he was clingy. I don't like overly clingy guys.**

**Grimmjow: shut up human no one wants to hear your blabbering. **

**Maka: Makaaaaa *slams book into Grimmjows skull* CHOP! **

**Me: Oh yea I zapped her here while you guys were reading XD Thanks Maka.**

**Maka: No problem! Now lets go we have an english essay.**

**Me: YOSH! *marches off* To da loo my dearies!**


	12. Chapter 11 When reality comes knocking

**Nix: yeah I know two chapters in one day, but this was one that I got ahead on then decided to cut that and make it this chapter. Umm I'd grab a box of tissues for the last part.**

**Matt: Wow that is some real shit, you dug deep.**

**Me: Yea I know. Well wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Matt: Sure Nix doesn't own Death Note, Black Butler or any of the references made.**

* * *

"No let her go she has nothing to do with this!" Ethan cried out, Cassandra rolled her visible eyes.

"Dumbass if they don't kill me they will kidnap and ransom me. They won't let me go." Cassandra deadpanned.

"Boss she's not scared at all, what the hell?" The man with the shotgun said poking her with the nose of the gun.

"Don't poke me." She said.

"What the hell?"

"I am rich do you dumbasses really think this is my first time as a hostage?" She shook her head. "God you are hopeless."

"How about I blow your brains out right here right now Princess!" The leader growled. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Kill them I don't want to see their ugly faces anymore, we are talking her."

"Sebastian I am growing bored of this silly game, end it keeping Ethan, Hugo, Pablo, and Jose alive. That's an order." She said.

"Yes Ms. Treeda." Sebastian bowed. One of the men shot Sebastian and began to freak out since Sebastian was still standing.

"What how?!" the leader cried out.

"I believe I shall return this." Sebastian said spitting out the bullet and throwing it at the man, killing him. Sebastian threw kitchen knives at the others impaling them. The last one left was the Leader who was holding a very calm Cassandra. His gun was shaking and his eyes wide with fear.

"What are you?!" the leader cried.

"I am simply-"

"One hell of a Butler." Cassandra finished. Sebastian smiled he had grown accustom to her finishing his signature statement.

"I'll kill her!" He yelled out.

"Yeah right it's his job to keep me alive and safe." Sebastian stood behind the leader now and grabbed the gun, crushing it in his grip. Suddenly blood splattered across her face and the leader dropped to the ground, dead. The boys stood there wide eyed as Cassandra wiped a blood spot off her face and flicked it to the ground. Looking up at the boys she raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked as Sebastian cleaned the blood off her face.

"Y-You, h-he what the hell just happened?!"

"Sebastian saved our lives." Cassandra said walking away like nothing happened. They stared after her in shock. "You coming or not!" She called back. The guys ran up behind her, to stunned to speak. They walked back to Ethan's in silence, only speaking when Ethan asked if they wanted to play video games. The group spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Cassandra sighed as her and Sebastian drove down the highway.

"Indeed it was My Lady."

"Well I doubt he is going to text me anymore." She yawned widely.

"Yes I doubt he will as well, Young Mistress." There was no answer Sebastian glanced over and saw Cassandra fast asleep. He smiled and turned back to the darkened road, seeing as it was 10:00 PM.

Time skip 36 days

"Well guys this is our last meeting!" Lisa exclaimed. Cassandra and Claire were at the last People to People meeting before the trip. "I hope everyone is ready! I know I am." Lisa exclaimed. "Now I have the list of delegates from the other delegations and you are going to be pleasantly surprised!" Cassandra raised an eyebrow as Lisa passed around a list of names. Quickly she scanned over the names before a large smile spread across her lips.

"Holy mother of God! It's exactly the same as last year!" She exclaimed jumping up and bouncing around.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yeah C it's exactly the same!" Lisa smiled and laughed as Cassandra ran around the classroom in circles cheering. Finally she settled down and sat back at her desk.

"And I have the trip schedule." Lisa passed out a schedule. Cassandra looked through and when she got to England she about fell out of her chair._ No way, no fucking way! _Cassandra glanced at Claire who was reacting like she was. _We are going to Alois, Ciel's and Whammy's! I can see Alois and Ciel, but Whammy's! How in the hell did we manage that! It's incredible. I get to meet Matt! GAHHH I GET TO MEET MATT! I GET TO MEET MATT! _Cassandra grinned a huge shit eating grin and turned to Claire.

"Oh Claire, you get to meet Near." Cassandra whispered. Claire blushed a bright red and Cassandra burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled shoving Cassandra out of her chair. Cassandra lay on the ground laughing hard, reaching the point where she cried.

"OH GOD YOUR FACE! YOU'RE SO RED!" Cassandra bellowed. Claire dropped down next to Cassandra and leaned in to whisper.

"Yeah but you get to meet Matt." She whispered Cassandra stopped short mid laugh and turned extremely red. "Ha look who's laughing now!" Claire said standing up.

"I can see up your skirt C." Cassandra said with a smirk.

"Gah!" Cassandra laughed harder knowing Claire didn't have a comeback seeing as she was wearing a pair of her ripped jeans. "You're an asshole."

"Damn right." Cassandra giggled as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"Now girls we can't cuss on the trip." Lisa chastised sternly.

"Awwww." Both girls pouted in unison.

"Now if you look at your schedule then you will see we are going to Earl Ciel Phantomhive's manor, we are extremely lucky this is the first and only time he is going to allow the People to People groups to his manor. Does anyone know who Earl Phantomhive is?" Lisa asked. Cassandra and Claire's hands shot up in the air and Cassandra bounced up and down in her seat going 'Oh! Oh! Oh!' like an elementary student. "Cass if you would."

"Ciel is the head of the noble Phantomhive family, brought to the head of the family when his parents passed in a fire. He owns the Funtom toy company, and he is also well known as the Queens Watchdog." Sebastian stared at her in hidden shock. _I never told her about Ciel, never less his past and occupation. How could she have known? _

"Oh my I never knew that was how he became head of the family, or that he was the Queen's Watchdog." Lisa commented. "How did you know that?"

"Oh one Watchdog always knows where their brother and sisters are." Cassandra commented leaning back in her chair.

"Oh yeah you are the President's Watchdog! I forgot, silly me!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Pft yeah right." Bailey scoffed. Cassandra raised her eyebrow but ignored the girl. She was just upset cause she wasn't the richest anymore.

"On another note! I have the shirts." Lisa held up a large box filled with maroon T-shirts, their official uniform. She passed them out before reaching the group T-shirts. Every year they do a different color T-shirt with the countries we are going to visit on them, this year it was pink. Cassandra gagged as Lisa gave the shirt to her.

"Oh it's so cute!" Kya exclaimed holding hers up.

"Alright guys it's time to go, but first a reminder. Be at the Boise Airport on June 1st at 10:00 AM. We will be meeting the others in Scotland! Have fun guys, see you at the airport." Lisa exclaimed, Cassandra and Claire stood up and left with a wave. The girls piled into Cassandra's car and rode home in silence. They went to Cassandra's room and ordered Sebastian to leave them be.

"This is going to be fun. I also noticed we are going to To-Oh University to view the acceptance speech." Cassandra commented laying down on her bed the short way.

"So we get to meet Alois, Ciel, Matt, Mello, Near, Light and L." Claire said. "I don't know if I can handle it!"

"We have to C, if we are going to save them we have to stay quiet. Look I have a plan that I think will work."

"Yeah but we both know that involves becoming Light's number one enemy and if Sebastian doesn't stop someone from writing your name you are dead. I don't want you to risk your life like this!"

"Claire I was dead from the moment I signed the contract." Cassandra deadpanned. "Whether Kira or Sebastian is the one to do it doesn't matter. I am a dead woman walking anyway, I'd rather use the little time I have left to save those who don't deserve to die."

"Cass."

"Claire please don't, I wouldn't be able to hold it together." Cassandra whispered. "I need to stay strong, not only for you but for everybody. Claire I hate this to, okay I absolutely fucking hate this but I have no choice in the matter. I don't know why I signed a contract, hell I barely remember anything from when I was kidnapped. All I know is I have to do this before I die okay." Cassandra closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I need to stay strong for Claire. I have been strong for years I can't break down now. Damn you Treeda don't fucking cry! _

"Cassandra, you don't need to be to be strong for me." Claire whispered pulling Cassandra up so that she was sitting and hugging her tightly. Cassandra ripped off her eye patch and threw it at her pillow.

"Oh god Claire what the fuck did I do?!" Cassandra cried out before breaking into tears and sobbing onto Claire's shoulder. _Damnit Treeda, you fell apart. _Cassandra thought as she sobbed uncontrollably into Claire's shoulder. Claire held her tight, she didn't say anything. She didn't say something false like 'everything is going to be okay.' Or 'it will all work out for the better.' No both girls knew it wasn't going to be better, they knew that it wasn't going to be okay, it was going to be hell. Cassandra slowly stopped crying and began to hiccup.

"You feeling better?" Claire asked softly, petting Cassandra's hair.

"Yeah, you know you read all these fan fictions where being thrown into Black Butler or Death Note is heaven. But in truth it's straight up hell, there is death at every turn. You become miserable, and once you get caught up in it you can't back out. You fuck up and everyone else suffers. In the end either you die or they die. I guess that's why they call them fan fictions huh."

"Yeah, everyone writes a fan fiction that is their idea of a utopia, but in truth none of that is real, it's all in our heads." Claire responded, looking Cassandra in the eye.

"And when reality comes knocking, we are all fucked." Cassandra finished.

"Basically, Cass just promise me you'll try your best to stay alive as long as you can."

"I promise." Cassandra took both Claire's hands in hers and smiled. "Now come on let's go outside and watch the thunderstorm." She smiled and put her eye patch back on. Claire nodded and they stood up, Cassandra placing her arm over Claire's shoulders. They walked outside and stood watching the lightning.

* * *

**Nix: True fact I can't cry anymore. I can maybe get tears to come for five seconds then its dry sobs. **

**Mello: that's weird.**

**Nix: yeah it is, so I didn't cry writing that but I came close to it. Well I should get writing, this next chapter and the ones after it are of the trip.**


	13. Chapter 12 Alois is to damn clingy

**Nix: I am gong to reply to a reviewers review on here since I connot PM him.**

_**lightnindragones: **_**I am glad my story makes you want to watch Death Note! Death Note is amazing and the plot line is intriguing. I am happy you like the comedy as well, I have to add some comedy and silly moments cause I can't be serious constantly, I am random and weird. Yes Cass and Claire get to meet Ciel but that comes later don't worry. I can't wait for you next reviews!**

**Me: Sorry about the last chapter, it was kinda breakdown and sob ish...**

**Maka: Kinda! It ****_WAS_**** breakdown and sob ish!**

**Grimmjow: Humans and their petty emotions, psh.**

**Maka: *sniffles* Makaaaaa *slams book into Grimmjow's head* CHOP!**

**Grimmjow: Ow damnit human that fucking hurt!**

**Me: I think that's the point genius.**

**Black Star: I AM GOD NOW PAY ATTENTION TO ME!**

**Me: Eh no. *watches random fights break out with Toshiro* wonderful its like a f-ing circus.**

**Toshiro: *pinches the bridge of his nose* ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: *stops suddenly***

**Me: Thank you.**

**Cass: Nix doesn't own Black Butler, Death Note or any of the references made. She only owns me and Claire.**

* * *

Time skip 21 days

Cassandra was standing in the Boise Airport waiting for some of the other delegates to arrive. She tugged at the collar of her shirt uncomfortably.

"I hate this uniform." Cassandra whined. She was in her maroon T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants; she had a pair of calf length elevator boots with silver studs on the straps and silver pins holding them together, of course she had her rings on and a thick black dog collar that a gold chain with two keys, a lock and two red beads on it. She had on her belt that had silver chains on it, her black arms warmers with skulls on it and two crossed bones, her red hat, her silver styled eye patch, and her blue jacket.

"Same here." Claire grumbled.

"Oh girls it isn't that bad!" Lisa said coming up to the girls. "Oh Stephanie is here! Let's take a picture now the whole group is here!" They all lined up, Cassandra and Claire waited until the funny pic before grabbing each other, Cassandra being the taller of the two bit Claire's head in a nom pose. Lisa laughed before snapping a few photos.

"Your hair tastes yummy." Cassandra mumbled around Claire's head.

"Yes I bought special shampoo just so I'd taste yummy." Claire remarked sarcastically.

"Then you have fulfilled your role."

"Alright guys, I have your passports let's go!" Lisa exclaimed passing out everyone's passports. Taking her passport Cassandra stood in line taking her shoes off before pulling her laptop from her backpack. Reaching the bin area she dumped her stuff in and pulled her jewelry off, placing that in there as well.

"Miss, do I have to take my eye patch off?" the lady nodded and Cassandra sighed before clenching her right eye tightly shut and pulling the eye patch off and quickly putting her right hand over her eye. Cassandra stepped into the scanner.

"Miss you need to remove your hand from your eye." The lady said kindly.

"I can't, due to an injury I received my eye is extremely light sensitive and I cannot expose it to any light for more than a few seconds at a time. I know it's part of your job and all but maybe you could tie a cloth around it or something." Cassandra said giving the lady a sad smile. The Lady and a few of the other workers gave her a sympathetic smile before handing her a bandana, Cassandra removed her hand and tied it on giving her thanks. After Cassandra stepped out of the scanner she grabbed her eye patch and quickly replaced the bandana with it, handing the bandana back to the lady.

Cassandra grabbed her stuff and put her boots back on stepping to the side where the others were beginning to gather. Claire joining her followed by Sebastian, the three of them stood out amongst the group of normal students. Once everyone made it through Lisa led them to the area where they were to board the flight. Cassandra and Claire sat down, Cassandra pulling out a real book and Claire pulling out a sketch pad, both listening to Cassandra's All Favorites playlist on her phone. After about half an hour they boarded the plane to Salt Lake City's International Airport.

"Sweet Cass we are seated next to each other!" Claire exclaimed as Cassandra took one of the middle seats with Claire to her right and Sebastian to her left. The connecting flight was short, about 45 minutes the takeoff and landing was rocky and Cassandra got slightly motion sick during those times. Now here they were sitting at the Salt Lake City airport, bored as hell.

"Yo C, I am bored what cha wanna do?" Cassandra said trying her hardest not to give into the urge to hang upside down in the chair.

"Let's be total nerds and play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spok." Claire stated suddenly.

"Okay! Ready," The girls put their hand out in front of each other. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spok!" The said in unison both girls made the Spok hand.

"Again!" And thus they played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spok for the next twenty minutes.

"I am bored again, if only we could ride rascals through here like old ladies!" Cassandra exclaimed bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Seriously though, I am bored and we still have an hour before our flight!"

"Wanna watch some Smosh?" Claire asked pulling out her laptop.

"Sure!" Cassandra leaned over and watched the screen waiting for YouTube to come up. For the next hour they watched Smosh, they even had some other random bored people watching with them. They were now stuck on a fourteen hour flight. _Ug I hate night flights, I can never sleep on a plane. _Cassandra thought as they took off. She spent most the flight typing her story she brought the timeline to. Sometime after dinner Claire had fallen asleep. Cassandra took a sleep aid pill and continued to write until she fell asleep, her head on Claire's shoulder. Sebastian noticed that Cassandra was asleep and with a smile he saved her story and closed her laptop.

* * *

"Oh Cass, time to get up." Was all Cassandra heard before someone gave her a Wet Willie.

"Gah fuck!" Cassandra yelped. She looked over at a smirking Claire and one of the flight attendants was giggling. "What the hell C?!" Cassandra asked.

"Oh Maria and I got to talking and we are going to land soon so I woke you up."

"By giving me a Wet Willie?"

"Well we tried shaking you and calling your name but you were out."

"I really don't like you."

"Oh you love me and you know it." Claire grinned poking Cassandra. "I thought you said that you couldn't sleep on a plane."

"I took a sleep aid." Claire nodded, just then the buckle belt light came on and the Pilot told them to prepare to land. The landing was rocky at best, with Cassandra closing her eyes and trying not to blow chunks. Cassandra grabbed her backpack and walked off the plane and followed Lisa to the baggage area. Their plane was twenty minutes earlier than the rest of the group so they went over to the baggage claim that was for the Texas flight.

"Welcome to Scotland guys!" Lisa exclaimed as they sat down.

"It's rainy and dreary, I love it!" Cassandra exclaimed as she held her hat in her hand. "I can't wait to get out of this thing." She pulled at her shirt collar again.

"I see People to People tags on these bags." Kya stated.

"Let's start getting their bags for them." Lisa stated getting up. Cassandra, Claire and Sebastian followed, grabbing bags with the People to People tag as they arrived.

"Lisa!" She heard Christie call out. Cassandra spun around facing the group who was right behind them, looking through the bags.

"Whoa, U-da-hoe is that you?" Hayes asked looking up at her, taking off his sunglasses. Her group Hayes, Walker, Javier, Jacob, and Logan stood together. Tyler and Lawrence were not far behind.

"Yeah it's me, Oh and this is my best friend Claire." Claire smiled and waved. "And this is my bodyguard Sebastian."

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of Ms. Treeda." Sebastian bowed. The groups jaw dropped, even Tyler and Lawrence.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"Your eye, what happened U-da-hoe?" Walker asked.

"Eh one of the times I was kidnapped I was injected with some sort of torture drug that turned my eye purple, no big deal." Cassandra answered with a shrug.

"No big deal! How can you say being kidnapped and tortured is no big deal?!" Jacob cried out.

"I guess I am used to by now." Cassandra shrugged.

"USED TO IT!" Walker yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Yes why do you think I need a bodyguard?" Cassandra asked as she was being shaken.

"Oh please it's a pity rouse." Patrick, the asshole, scoffed crossing his arms.

"It is not a pity rouse, it actually happened." Cassandra growled. The rest of the People to People group was watching.

"Yeah right."

"It is true young man; Ms. Treeda was indeed kidnapped multiple times due to her highly dangerous job." Sebastian stated calmly.

"What job?" Logan asked, Cassandra smiled at him.

"I am the President's Watchdog." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh bull crap." Patrick scoffed Cassandra cocked her head to the side.

"Really, tell me the name of the Watchdog, tell me the ultimate goal of the Watchdog Patrick."

"Ummm." Patrick paused trying to think.

"Right you have no idea, the Watchdog's name is Cassandra Treeda, and my goal is destroy the cult that gave me this." She poked her eye patch. "I am getting sick of your shit Patrick, and it hasn't even been five minutes."

"Cassandra! What did I tell you about cussing?" Lisa exclaimed.

"No Lisa she's right." Mr. Mel stated. "He has been doing this the whole time." Mr. Mel added in a lower voice.

"Guys our driver is here." Cassandra pointed out.

"Let's get going." Mr. Mel said leading them toward the driver.

Time skip 49 days

"Cass this is going to suck ass." Claire whispered to the girl. They had gotten through Scotland, Ireland and the first half of their England part of the trip without much trouble. Cassandra had explained everything to her group and they had grown comfortable with her new, more cold and paranoid personality. They were currently riding a coach to Alois Trancy's manor. _This is going to be the real test; Sebastian is going to be watching me closely._

"Yeah it is, and Alois is so clingy, good fucking god." Cassandra whispered back. "Just my luck I will catch his attention."

"And here we are guys!" Lisa exclaimed, standing at the front of the bus. Cassandra, Claire and Sebastian filed off the bus and grabbed their suitcases, walking up to the front of the manor in an orderly line. _Holy crap on a crapper, its Claude, it's fucking Claude Faustus. Shit, shit, shit that means he knows and has seen Sebastian and he is going to try and find out who signed the contract. DAMNIT! _She noticed Sebastian had stayed away from her, like she ordered. Her orders were that if there was another demon who could be a threat he was to stay away.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor, Earl Alois will come in shortly." Claude bowed down before walking off to get Alois. She heard four pair of footsteps walk in, Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. Hannah's eye was wrapped in bandages. Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury took some of the bags silently.

"We will take your bags to your room, your delegation leader has given us the rooming list, and your bags will be waiting by your doors. When the time comes we will show you." Hannah announced before taking a couple of bags and walking down a hallway with the triplets in tow. They returned twice before Alois showed up.

"Well hello everyone! I am Earl Alois Trancy. Now Claude I want someone to play the piano for me!" Alois whined.

"I don't think now is the time Young Earl."

"But Claude." Cassandra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Claude please!"

"Good god, where the hell is your piano?" Cassandra snapped. Everyone gaped at her in shock.

"It's this way Young Lady." Claude stated bowing before leading her to the piano. Alois was looking her over, she was glad she chose one of her longer skirts. She was wearing her long plain black skirt with little ribbon bows, her plain black corset style shirt that laced up in the front, her black and white striped knee high stockings, her black lace hat that fell over her eye was in her hand, her plain black eye patch, her dog collar with dangling silver chains, her bracelet with four rows of silver pyramid studs, her knee high elevator boots with nine buckles running up it and of course her two rings and her earrings.

"Thank you." Cassandra sat down at the grand piano. "Pick a song earl." Alois sat down next to her and flipped through the music book. He picked How to Save a Life by The Fray. Cassandra raised an eyebrow before sighing and she started playing. She sang as she played her fingers gliding nimbly over the ivory keys. As she finished the song Alois wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh you are the best guest ever! What is your name?"

"Cassandra Treeda."

"Oh such a beautiful name!" Alois cried still gripping her tightly, Cassandra tried to pry him off her, but the stubborn blue eyed blonde had an iron like grip. She turned to Claude, 'help me.' She mouthed; Claude nodded his understanding before going to the Earl.

"Master Alois, you need to let go you are hurting the Young Lady." Alois let go immediately, catching Claude's drift I started rubbing where his arms were with mock pain on my face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" _Yep he fucking is attached to me like he is to Claude, fuck my life._ Cassandra thought as she smiled.

"It's okay Earl Trancy." She said in monotone. _Maybe if I act cold and detached he will leave me alone._

"Master Trancy we must show the guest to their rooms so they can freshen up for the ball tonight." Claude suggested.

"Very well Claude, show them their rooms." As if on cue Hannah and the triplets  
showed up. Cassandra remembered her roommate was Ronni she stood next to the girl. Thompson came up to her and Ronni, bowing he began to lead them down a hallway. He brought them to an oak door and bowed again.

"Thank you Thompson." Cassandra said smiling at the demon. Thompson raised an eyebrow and Cassandra realized her mistake._ Fuck I was hoping to keep attention off myself but a slip of the tongue!_ Thompson walked off and Cassandra grabbed her bags bringing them into the room. "Fuck me!" She cried out flopping onto the bed closest to the window.

"Cass how did you know his name?"

"I heard the chick call him it when they were taking our bags." Cassandra answered around the bed. "You can shower first." Cassandra said sitting up. Ronni pulled out a blue party dress and walked into the bathroom. Cassandra walked over to the balcony and sat on the railing letting the breeze blow her high pony tail to the side. She heard the shower start but ignored it, Cassandra was enjoying the sunny evening. She heard a knock on the door and turned toward it.

"Ms. Treeda it is Claude, may I come in?" She heard Claude say.

"Who is it?" Ronni yelled.

"It's the Earls butler!" Cassandra yelled back. "Come in!" Claude opened the door and stepped in. Cassandra was swinging her legs back and forth as she watched the beginning of the sunset. Claude walked up behind her.

"Master Alois sent me to see if you needed any help with anything." Claude stated.

"Nope, the only thing that might be a problem is my hair but I will be fine."

"Very well." He didn't move from his spot behind her.

"Is there anything else?" She asked still not facing him, her eye on the sunset.

"Yes you knew Thompson's name, may I ask how?"

"I overheard the chick tell him to grab the bags and her assign him to me and Ronni." She guessed Claude nodded before she heard him walk off and close the door. "Ug I think he suspects me as Sebastian's contract holder, if he does that would be the biggest pain in the ass." She whispered to herself as Ronni's water turned off. After some odd minutes Ronni walked out in her navy blue party dress, high heels, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow that's pretty." Ronni commented coming onto the balcony. "Hey what did Alois's butler want?" She asked.

"To see if we were doing okay." Cassandra replied.

"Alois has this weird attraction to you."

"Yeah, he has affection issues, he has to have affection from everyone and he is an attention whore."

"Wow you seem to know so much about him."

"I just observe and deduce." Cassandra replied her eye never leaving the sunset. A comfortable silence fell upon the girls as the sunset finished. Once it was done she jumped off the railing into the room, and walked to the bathroom grabbing her dress.

* * *

**Me: I hate Alois, ever since I saw him on BB2 I have hated him. He is to damn clingy!**

**Cass: Tell me about it now can you help me get him off my leg please? *Points to Alois who is clinging to her leg like a little kid***

**Me: GRIMMJOW I HAVE SOMEONE YOU CAN CERO!**

**GRimmjow: *comes running* who?!**

**Me: *Points to Alois* the super clingy blonde, be careful his butler is a demon.**

**Grimmjow: *smirks evilly ripping Alois off Cass and walking away* **

**Me: Hehehehehe. Til next time! *grabs popcorn and watches* GO TEAM GRIMMJOW, KICK CLAUDES ASS!**


	14. Chapter 13 Games and Creepy Alois

**Nix: Since I am brain dead currently and don't want to come up with something so I shall tell you about a funny Q&A I did with my friend.**

**My Friend (Lets call her Raven since that is her fav bird): Who is your idol?**

**Me: Andy Biersack.**

**Raven: Why? **

**Me: *Goes on ten minute rant about how epic Andy is.* (I will spare you my rant)**

**Raven: Okay... well if you were to meet him what would you do?**

**Me: Well I would walk up to him, look up at him and point up at him then yell out; 'You sir are to damn tall!' (He's like 6'3" and I am 5'4")**

**Raven: O_O Seriously though.**

**Me: I am completely serious. **

**Raven: Crazy.**

**Me: Damn straight! (XD it was hilarious anyway on with the story.)**

* * *

Cassandra came out of the bathroom in her red and black velvet dress, her heeled black boots, her thick black dog collar with the gold chain and trinkets, her red and black eye patch with the sewn in flower pattern and of course her rings. Her hair was down, by now it was just above the small of her back, and it hung in perfect ringlets. Thanks to some sneaky help from Sebastian of course. Ronni gasped at her.

"You look amazing!"

"Thank you." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Cassandra called

"Logan and Kameron." Oh yeah they set it set up so that guys would walk the girls in, Logan was Cassandra's partner.

"Come in." The boys opened the door and they gaped at the girls. Logan collected himself better and walked up to Cassandra offering his arm. She smiled and linked her arm in his; they walked out the door, leaving Ronni and Kameron. Logan led her down the hallway in silence and into the ball room. People were already there, as she came in a silence fell over the crowd as they admired Cassandra._ Wow what is so pretty about me? It's like I am royalty or something geez. _It was then Cassandra heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh my look at the dear beautiful Raven." The Viscount of Druitt cooed. Cassandra's hidden eye twitched. Lucky for her she didn't have to wear her lanyard during the balls.

"Ms. Treeda!" Alois exclaimed. "I was just telling everyone about how well you play piano. How about once everyone get here you play for us." Cassandra put on a fake smile.

"Of course Earl Trancy."

"Please call me Alois." He giggled. _Why can't he be gay like I thought when I saw him in BB2, Damnit why?_ Cassandra thought. Alois left to go chat with the other guests and she walked over to the table where her group was sitting with Logan by her side.

"Damn Cass he seems to have taken a liking to you." Claire stated as Cassandra sighed heavily. A server came by with alcohol and though it was against the rules she grabbed one and took a swig. Champagne she could easily pass it as cider.

"Whoa U-da-hoe you don't wanna get caught with that." Hayes warned.

"Your right." She stated before chugging the contents until it was empty.

"You should take it easy on the alcohol, you don't want to get drunk and make a fool of yourself." Logan whispered Cassandra just shrugged in reply. Not long after Alois came over and dragged her to the piano.

"Play something they can dance to!" Alois all but commanded as he took a seat next to her. Silently she nodded and chose a classic waltz song. No lyrics, yet it was a complex song, one that matched the waltz's tempo. Her foot tapped the pedals as her fingers flew over the ivory keys without hesitation. This was one of the first songs Sebastian taught her and it was one she had memorized. People began to dance along to her song, wide smiles on their faces. After some time Cassandra finished the song and a large round of applause was given.

"Oh thank you." Cassandra gushed standing up and curtsying. She started to walk away when Alois grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Play another song, one I choose." He stated firmly, it took all of her self control not to roll her eyes or tell him no. Sighing she sat down again and Alois pulled out a music book. He opened it and Cassandra looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure, it is a ball and that is a break up song?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes I am sure, now play it."

"This next song, one of Earl Trancy's choice is My Immortal by Evanescence." Cassandra stated before diving into the song. "I'm so tired of being here/ suppressed by all my childish fears." She started her voice quiet but captivating. Everyone in the room silenced. "And if you have to leave/ I wish that you would just leave/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here/ and it won't leave me alone." Her voice got louder as is mimicked Amy Lee's. "And these wounds won't seem to heal/ this pain is just to real/ there's just too much that time cannot erase/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears/ I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have all of me." She let her raised voice drop off as she started the next verse, her eyes closed lightly as she sang. "You used to captivate my/ by your resonating light/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/ your face is haunts my once pleasant dreams/ your voice it chased away all of the sanity left in me/ These wounds won't seem to heal/ the pain is just too real/ There's too much that time cannot erase!" She dove into the chorus her voice rising again. She could hear Alois singing along quietly beside her. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tear/ When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears/ I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have all of me/ I've tried to tell myself that your gone/ But though you're still with me/ I've been alone all along/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears/ I've held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have all of me." Her voice slowly faded out as she repeated the verse 'all of me' twice more.

"Oh my that was amazing!" One lady exclaimed as they clapped and cheered. Cassandra blushed brightly.

"I wasn't that good." She muttered turning to hide her face. Alois stood and helped her off the bench as she curtsied again before heading back to her table. On her way there another dance song starts and Sebastian catches her as she walks by.

"Young Lady would you honor me with a dance?" He asked pretending she was just another one of the students who came.

"Of course." She smiled and took his outstretched hand. Sebastian began to lead her swiftly to the music, Cassandra having been taught how to dance knew exactly what to do and followed his every move.

"Oh My Raven is such a talented young girl!" the Viscount exclaimed, Cassandra flinched.

"It seems Earl Trancy has taken a liking to you." Sebastian commented.

"Yeah it seems so." Cassandra replied with a sigh. "As well as the Viscount of Druitt, the Earls Butler and his other four servants."

"Are you not liking this popularity?"

"Not in the slightest, I wish to get rid of it but sadly I can't."

"Odd I thought most everyone liked popularity, my Young Master certainly does."

"Yeah your Young Master loves being popular but I for one do not." They stopped talking but Sebastian got the message loud and clear. Do whatever necessary to keep their attention off of her. The dance ended and Sebastian bowed to her while she curtsied to him. She again attempted to reach her table when Alois suddenly popped up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful." Cassandra replied taking his hand. _Good lord he is a shitty dancer. _She thought as Alois kept screwing up, stepping on her toes messing up a step or two. Finally Cassandra sighed and leaned in to whisper. "Let me lead, we are making fools of ourselves." Alois nodded and she took over, they actually did well once she started leading. The song finished as did the dance and she curtsied again. She finally made it back to the table and plopped down laying her head on the table.

"Wow you are really good U-da-hoe." Hayes commented, the rest of the table agreed and Cassandra simply grunted.

"Hey Cass is something wrong?" Claire asked.

"I just want to go die in a hole."

"Alois to clingy?"

"Yup."

"Super clingy guys suck ass."

"Yes they do." Cassandra answered lifting her head. For the rest of the ball she sat at her table, after the party Logan took her back to her room and she quickly changed out of her dress and into her night cloths, a black spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of fuzzy black bottoms and her softer plain black eye patch. Cassandra fell face first on her bed as she heard Ronni come in.

"Hey Cass."

"Hi Ronni, how was your night?"

"It was amazing! I loved everything about it, yours?"

"Shitty, I had Alois and some weird guy who called me his Raven stalking me and I really didn't want play in front of everyone."

"Oh but you were so good!" Ronni exclaimed stepping out. Cassandra got up and migrated to the balcony, sitting on the railing she kicked her bare feet.

"Make sure the door is locked I don't want someone coming in." Ronni nodded and locked the door before she walked up to Cassandra.

"Are you going to bed soon?"

"No I have insomnia; I can shut the balcony doors if you like."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Ronni said before turning away walking inside and closed the balcony doors. The lights flicked off and Cassandra was outlined simply by the half moon. She kicked her feet gently staring up at the sky. _If I am right about this, and I time everything correctly, I'll die after Kira does. Then everyone will be safe and alive. I know Claire will miss me, but it has to be done. If I die before I defeat Kira then L, Matt, Mello, Watari, and Mr. Yagami will die. I want to take a walk, let's see I am about a story up._ Cassandra slipped over the edge and slid down to the bottom of the railing. She dangled there for a second before she let go, dropped and hit the ground. She rolled before standing up and dusting herself off.

With a sigh she started walking around the garden enjoying the fact that she was finally alone. Her ringlets had lost their bounce and now hung in limp curls around her. Little did she know she was being watched the whole time. After walking the full length of the garden she found a bench in the grass and sat down. Claude approached her from behind.

"Young Lady you shouldn't be out alone." Claude spoke.

"That's the whole reason I am out here, I came out this late to be alone. I am not a people person and being around so many people for so long I need some time to myself." She answered not turning around. "Plus I have a lot on my mind now and I find the night is the perfect to sort out my thoughts." Claude had come around but still stood there. "Claude if you want to have a conversation you don't need to be all butler like, sit down and pretend you're a normal working class person for once." Claude looked slightly taken aback but sat down beside her anyways.

"You are aware you are breaking the rules correct?"

"Yup, but I have insomnia and because if it I get bored easily at night so breaking the rules to quench my boredom works well in my case." She answered turning her head so she could see him, since he was sitting to her right.

"What happened to your eye?"

"You know my family is rich right?" Claude nodded. "Since I am the oldest and the only daughter I have been kidnapped more than once, one of the times to ensure my parents payment they tortured me. They used some sort of drug that caused extreme agony, and one of the side effects was that it turned my eye purple."

"That sounds horrible, can I see?" Claude asked feigning sympathy. Cassandra shook her head.

"No I am embarrassed about it; I don't want anyone to see it. I hate looking at it myself." She whispered, faking pain and embarrassment. _Two can play at this game, Claude. _

"I am sorry I brought it up."

"No don't be you were just curious." She said softly looking down.

"Well tell me what you know about Sebastian Michaelis, who is his Master?"

"Michaelis? Oh you mean Sebby! He is a nice guy, really sweet. His Master, um I don't know I mean I'm sure if I paid any attention to the popular group I would find out, but I don't give a damn unless it's my friend group. And he doesn't serve any of them, sorry I couldn't help more." She lied easily giving a sad smile at the last part. Claude smiled back at her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about dear." He said with a fake smile. His hand was at the perfect point where he could flick it up and take her eye patch off in one move. _I know your game Faustus, you can try but you can't prove that Sebby is my demon. _Just then Claude's hand flicked up with speed, but Cassandra was ready and her hand slapped onto her eye patch holding it in place. Her eye softened and she forced tears to it.

"Claude why would you pull something like that?! I thought you were nice, but now I see you're not!" She got up and ran barefoot over to her balcony and began to climb the brick wall. There were large gaps between bricks there the concrete had faded away that she could fit her fingers into. She hoisted herself up high enough to grab the balcony and she swung over and walked into the room, quietly so that she wouldn't wake Ronni. As the door closed she smirked and flopped down on her bed. "I win this round, Claude." She breathed out. Outside Claude watched her disappear into her room from where he stood by the bench.

"She is smart and cunning; I am not fully convinced that she isn't Sebastian's contract holder." Claude commented to the triplets who had watched the whole thing from the sidelines.

* * *

Cassandra walked down the stairs with Ronni close behind, rubbing her eye having not fully woken up yet. Today she wore her pair of faded black skinnies, her button up black t-shirt with cuffs that were strapped in place and a black and white patch of fabric that fell over her left leg, her spiked silver eye patch, her spiked dog collar and spiked bracelets, her high top styled boots with the chains and the skull trinkets, her belt with the rings and of course her two rings she always wore. They reached the main room and showed Mr. Mel their name tags. Cassandra sat down next to Claire with her group.

"Morning Cass, what happened last night?" Claire asked, petting one of Cassandra's pig tails.

"When last night?"

"When you ran from Claude in the garden at around 1:00AM."

"You snuck out last night?!" Jacob hissed.

"Yeah I did, oh well he tried to pull my eye patch off. You know how sensitive I am about that." Cassandra replied, Claire nodded.

"Is everyone here?" She heard Claude ask from nearby.

"Yes everyone is here." Tabitha spoke this time.

"Follow me then." Claude led them into the dining room, Cassandra stayed toward the back of the group. She walked up to her chair and Thompson pulled it out for her, she smiled and thanked him. He bowed before going to pull out another chair. Alois sat at the head of the table while Claude and the triplets served the food. They ate in silence until Alois spoke up.

"Today we are going to do various activities of my choice!"

"Claire, kill me now." Cassandra whispered.

"Only if you kill me at the same time." She whispered back.

* * *

"C I thought I told you to kill me!" Cassandra proclaimed falling onto her bed.

"And I thought I told you to kill me." Claire deadpanned falling onto Cassandra. She let out oof, but let Claire lay on her stomach. Ronni and her friends came in and stopped short seeing Cassandra and Claire.

"What the heck?" Hailey asked.

"We died." Claire remarked.

"Oh, well you're squishing the life outta Cass!" Saubi exclaimed.

"Eh we do this all the time I am fine." Cassandra replied. "I can't wait to go to Ciels tomorrow; I have wanted to meet my fellow Watchdog for a while now." She sighed.

"Yeah, Ciel would probably pull you aside and make you discuss work." Claire stated.

"It is better than what Alois had us do all day long. He made me sit in his lap almost all day." She shuddered making Claire giggle.

"Don't shudder it tickles!" She cried out.

"Seriously though that was creepy." Katie commented, sitting down in one of the plush chairs.

"Creepy is an understatement." Cassandra rebounded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?!" she called.

"Alois, are you descent?"

"Fuck me." She muttered. "Yeah come in!" She said louder. Claire hadn't moved from where she was on Cassandra's stomach and Cassandra wasn't about to move her. Alois entered, looking at all the girls before his eyes landed on The Inseparable C's 'death pile.'

"What are you doing to her?" Alois all but yelled.

"It's a death pile, dun worry I am actually really comfortable with C here." Cassandra answered not lifting her head. Alois sighed before sitting down by her head and reaching out to pet on of her pig tails. "You know I hate when people touch my hair." Cassandra stated moving her head away from his hand.

"Sorry I forgot." Alois said seductively. _WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU BE GAY, DAMNIT WHY? _She mentally screamed. Alois licked his lips and for the millionth time today she saw his contract seal resting on it. Suddenly Alois slowly started leaning down toward her face. _NO THAT BASTURD CANNOT AND WILL NOT HAVE MY FIRST KISS! Think fast Treeda think fast! _Claire stared horrified and Cassandra shot her a pleading glance, Claire gave a slight nod. Cassandra put a hand on Alois's chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

"I am sorry Alois I know you like me but." She took a deep breath. "I am a lesbian." _Lesbian card, good thinking Treeda, good thinking. _Alois stared at her, light blue eyes wide in shock, before he sat up.

"O-oh I am s-so sorry!" Alois stuttered, standing up. "I'll just um leave now." With that he ran out the door. Once the door slammed and she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she smirked.

"Cass are you really?" Ronni asked.

"Not technically. I am Bisexual so it depends on which way I decide to swing at a certain time. I just said that so Alois wouldn't be my first." Cassandra replied interlacing her fingers behind her head.

"Nice one!" Katie exclaimed.

"Good thinking." Claire said lifting her hand for a high five. Cassandra high fived her before returning her hand to its original position. Ronni and her friends gossiped about all kinds of things, but Cassandra and Claire were talking about their own stuff, in code of course.

"You know Cass if you fight that Boss wolf you are going to die." Claire started. "I don't want you to die, you'll lose a level and we won't be level twins anymore!"

"Don't worry I have a plan, and if I attack right then I should win." Cassandra responded.

"Win what?" Hailey asked.

"Oh we are talking about this game we play called Grand Fantasia, I have to fight a Boss."

"Wow you guys are such nerds." Ronni teased.

"Yosh!" Cassandra and Claire exclaimed at the same time, both sticking their right hands in the air pointing at the ceiling. "We are nerds and we are proud!" They stated in unison, and then both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Claire asked collecting herself.

"Yeah it'll work, with this plan I gave myself a lot of wiggle room so if something happens I can adjust accordingly." Before Claire could say anymore there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Ronni called.

"It's Lisa." The other person answered.

"It's unlocked you can come in!" Ronni called. Lisa opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"Girls it's time to go to bed." She was met with a bunch of 'awws' and a few pouts. "I know you want to stay and hang out more but we have a big day tomorrow, we are going to Earl Phantomhive's manor." Claire got off of Cassandra's stomach and walked out, waving. Cassandra waved back and sat on her bed. With a sigh Cassandra pulled out her laptop and got on the local Idaho news website.

"Good god, can there be one fucking day without Kira all over the goddamn news." She growled.

"Hey yours the President's Watchdog right?" Ronni asked, sitting down on her own bed.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you like supposed to be working the Kira case?"

"I am but not officially. The President hasn't assigned the case to me so my hands are tied officially."

"Why?"

"Well it is an international case first off, and second he probably doesn't want me to get in L's way. If I did officially get assigned this case I doubt I would be able to work it long. Before you ask let me answer. If L doesn't catch Kira soon then nations will submit to Kira out of fear and ours will probably be one of the first. And if L does catch Kira, well Kira is caught and the case will be no more."

"Oh, but you said you weren't investigating officially, does that mean that you are off the books?"

"Yeah, well I haven't put in my two sense but I have been keeping tabs on the case. If Kira slips up and he reveals himself in any way I want to catch it. L isn't going to pay extremely close attention to the media so that is what I am doing. I am watching news sites and Kira fan site's to see if anyone stands out to me."

"Ah I see. Anyway good night I am tired." Ronni stated slipping under the covers. Cassandra got up and turned off the light before slipping into the bathroom to get her night clothes on. She returned to her laptop and started searching Kira fan pages, pretending to investigate. In truth she knew exactly who it was but she had that feeling that she was being watched so she covered by scrolling. After sometime she yawned and shut down her laptop. Once her eye adjusted to the light she started packing her things, laying out her cloths for tomorrow.

"Ang." Ronni muttered.

"Shhhh go back to sleep." Cassandra whispered, Ronni rolled over and Cassandra waited until she heard Ronni's breathing deepen. She searched every last inch of the room, checking for some of their stuff before crawling in bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Nix: DO NOT START RAGGING ON ME! There might be some gay people reading this and you might be offended by one of my comments but please, please, please don't rag on me. Don't get me wrong I am in actuality I am a Bisexual. I also am a gay right supporter. Please don't get offended I have no problem with things like that, I believe that people should express themselves how ever they wish and that they should be who they are. If I did offend you I am soo sorry, I never mean't to. **


	15. Chapter 14 Art? Oh the redneck GF!

**Nix: Hey peeps, welcome to another chapter of Butlers Return. This one is where Cassandra gets to meet Ciel, and I add one of the requested OC's. Basically my two best friends on here (LyricKiryu and Kairi-Ichimaru15) requested I put in an OC for them. Me not minding in the slightest agreed. Kairi's OC comes in on this chapter, she is Ciel's girlfriend (Though with her personality she probably had to use magic to have him fall in love, but all well. She was requested to date Ciel and I'd be damned it she didn't!) Lyric's OC will come on later.**

**Matt: Huh so you seem to be having fun with this.**

**Me: *le gasp* YOU PUT DOWN YOUR GAMES! *Glomps***

**Matt: Eh yeah. GAH! *I falls over when Nix glomps me***

**Mello: Do it! Do it! Do- Ow damnit woman! *Is Maka chopped.***

**Maka: You're disgusting.**

**Mello: *growls* I'll show you!**

**Me: *Zaps a giant chocolate bar in front of him* Just shut up and eat your chocolate.**

**Mello: *grumbles to self dragging chocolate away***

**Grimmjow: Hey so the blonde runt is dead.**

**Me&Cass: THANK YOU GRIM-KITTY! *Glomps***

**Grimmjow: Get off me!**

**Sebastian: Lady Phoenix does not own Black Butler, Death Note, or any references made in this story.**

**Me: O_O SEBBY!**

* * *

"Finally we are leaving!" Cassandra whispered to Claire excitedly.

"And we can go see Ciel!" Claire whispered back.

"And I will never see clingy ass again!" The girls were lined up at the door waiting for the coach to arrive, whispering excitedly to one another. Alois was standing there watching, with Claude by his side. Sebastian stood at the back of the line by Lisa as they chatted aimlessly. Claude was staring Cassandra down, frustrated by the fact he was unable to prove she was Sebastian's master. Claude had tried to take her eye patch off in her sleep, but she was a light sleeper and awoke when he touched her, she actually punched him.

"Well guys the coach has arrived." Mr. Mel stated, they went out and placed there suit cases in the carrying compartment. They lined up to get on the coach when suddenly Alois ran forward and glomped Cassandra. She caught him and stared at him in shock.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Alois cried out. Cassandra mentally cringed but patted his back.

"Yeah I'll miss you too." She lied easily, Claire started giggling and Cassandra shot her a glare. "I have to go the driver is waiting on me."

"I wish you the best of luck! Good bye!" Alois let her go and Cassandra waved as she got on the bus. She flopped down in the window seat and Claire sat down giggling like a mad woman.

"Oh shut the hell up." Cassandra huffed crossing her arms and stared out the window. "Sebastian, make sure Claude doesn't come after us that is an order."

"Yes Ms. Treeda." Sebastian replied sitting back behind them. Cassandra sat back and stared out the window as they drove away, putting her headphones on she listened to her Black Veil Brides playlist. Three hours passed by quickly and soon the Phantomhive manor came into view and Cassandra put her headphones away, fidgeting in her seat with excitement. Sebastian chuckled watching her closely. As soon as the bus stops she raced off and grabbed her bag before standing there bouncing up and down.

"Ready guys?" Lisa asked.

"Hell yes!" Claire and Cassandra said in unison. Claire loved Ciel to death. An unknown butler led them inside and standing at the end of the grand staircase stood Ciel in all his kid-like demonic glory. People around them begin to whisper about how they both have an eye patch. Cassandra looked over at Sebastian and caught a shared look between the two. With a smirk Cassandra stepped forward up to Ciel.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive, my name is Cassandra Treeda. It is a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out, giving him a knowing smile. Ciel took her hand searching her eyes, and face.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Treeda." Ciel said before letting go of her hand. She steps back in line and everyone else introduced themselves. "Well it is nice to meet you all, Taylor if you would please show them their rooms." Ciel said before walking up the stairs. "I'll be in my study." The butler Taylor bowed before taking a group and leading them up the stairs and off to the right.

"Cass, you shook hands with Ciel!" Claire whisper/squealed jumping onto Cassandra.

"Yep, the sad thing is I am taller than him and he's like 100 years old." Cassandra murmured and Claire snickered. The butler returned and took the last of the delegates to the left. He dropped groups off at doors, going steadily down the hallway. Cassandra and Claire were the last ones left; they got the last door at the end of the hallway. The butler left them be and the girls flopped down. Sebastian had gone off to talk to Ciel early on.

"So how are you going to go about this?" Claire asked as Cassandra lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her black and purple mini skirt was hiked up but she didn't care, Claire didn't either, she didn't have leggings on and had regular black socks underneath her high top styled boots. She had her black and purple T-shirt on, her plain black eye patch, and her signature rings and earrings.

"Well I figure Sebastian is going to tell him about me, if not us then sometime tonight we will sit and have a discussion about everything. I'm just waiting for Ciel to make his move." Cassandra answered. "For now we wait." She said with a sigh.

"I guess. Hey ask him what the plan for me is when you talk okay." Claire said lying down next to Cassandra. "Is it bad that I am more scared than excited?"

"No, I am scared to death but I learned to set fear aside a long time ago." Cassandra murmured. It wasn't long before Cassandra sat up and headed toward the door to meet everyone in the main room for lunch. As her and Claire walked past the study Ciel came out. "Hello my Demon Earl." Cassandra said nonchalantly as they walked together. Claire was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Ciel looked over at her and raised his eyebrow and slight shock on his face.

"Miss are you okay?"

"She's just excited is all, and happy that we aren't stuck at Alois's place." Ciel shuddered slightly at the mention of Alois. "I know how you feel, he decided to cling to me the whole time I was there, it annoying."

"I'm sorry for you." Ciel stated, watching her out of the corner of his eye. They made it down to the main room and into the dining room. There they had lunch, everyone chatted aimlessly and Ciel looked bored. Cassandra couldn't blame him she was bored as well. After lunch Ciel took them on a tour of the house, Cassandra walking right beside him the whole time. By the time they had finished touring the grounds they had half an hour until dinner. Everyone even, surprisingly, Ciel sat in the living room to wait. Cassandra sat on the floor with her group playing Bull.

Basically they would take a deck of cards and pass the whole deck out evenly. The starter would put a card face down and say ace. Now no one knows if it is or isn't an ace. You can either, call bull and flip it over or let it be and move on going through the different cards in order of ace, two, three, four and so forth. Now if you call bull and flip it two things can happen. If the card is in fact what the person claimed it to be, you have to take the entire pile. If the card is not what the person claims it to be the person who put the card down must take the entire pile. The winner is the person to empty their hand first.

Dinner was much like lunch; people talking, Ciel and Cassandra bored. After dinner Ciel and Sebastian went up to Ciel's study while everyone lounged around. Cassandra hung out and read until it was bed time. Cassandra and Claire got into their room and quickly changed into their night clothes. Both girls sat on Cassandra's bed laughing and remembering old time, pranks and such. It was after room checks when someone knocked on the door. Cassandra got up and opened it to see Sebastian.

"Ms. Treeda, Earl Phantomhive has requested your presence." Sebastian whispered. Claire nodded in understanding and went to bed while Cassandra stepped out and quietly closed the door. Silently she followed Sebastian to Ciel's study, he opened the door and there sat Ciel on a chair his eye patch off. Cassandra smirked calmly and took the seat opposite of Ciel, pulling her eye patch off.

"Hello Ms. Treeda." Ciel greeted.

"Call me Cass; what can I help you with Earl?"

"I want to know how you knew I was a demon." Ciel stated coldly.

"Right to the point, I like that. Anyway I saw you two exchange a look much like the one Sebastian gave Claude." This shocks both Sebastian and Ciel.

"Interesting, so you-" Ciel was cut off by the door flying open. Cassandra jumped and spun around, forgetting to cover her eye. Ciel sighed. "Art what did I tell you about knocking, I am in a meeting."

"Well sorry Cece." This girl, Art said. Cassandra could see her, but could tell she was from redneck country America. Ciel growled at the nickname and Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did I tell you about calling me Cece?"

"Aww but it's so fucking fun!" The girl, Art walked around into Cassandra's view. She was an average height girl, quite skinny. She had orangish, strawberry blonde hair in two short pig tails. She had pale skin with bright blue eyes and a few freckles. She wore dark blue jeans, some knee high elevator boots, and a black corset styled long sleeve with a bleeding blue rose. She had a bag of chocolate covered pocky in her hands. "Oh you must be Sebastian's new contract holder Cassandra!" Cassandra's eyes grew wide.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis Raine, don't fucking wear that shit out. I'm also Ciel's demon girlfriend so back the fuck off he's mine!" Cassandra raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry; I'm not interested in Ciel." Cassandra chuckled. "That also explains how you knew about me."

"Gah! Smart business talk! I'm outta here, oh Cece. I'll be waiting in our room." Art swiveled her hips a little before walking back out. Outside the door she turned around and walked back in, sitting on Ciel's lap. "Never mind, I'd get bored waiting."

"Okay, back on topic." Cassandra shook he head before sitting back and relaxing. It was kinda weird talking to him now that he had a girl on his lap. Oh if only she had something to take pictures with. "I want to know how you and Sebastian are connected." _I already know, but if I don't ask I'll look suspicious. _She thought to herself, watching Ciel and Sebastian.

"About a hundred years ago I was kidnapped and sacrificed by a cult. When I was sacrificed I made a contract with Sebastian. Sebastian served me for two years until I destroyed the cult, but before he could consume my soul Claude took it. After a battle over my soul I was turned into a demon on Alois's order. Now I want to hear how Sebastian came across you. He refused to tell me." Cassandra chuckled.

"Yeah he's like that, anyway. My story is about like yours, I was kidnapped by a cult but I don't remember what happened. I assume I have short term memory loss, so far I have only remembered the branding. Anyway ever since I woke up in my room I have been working with Sebastian and the United States government on finding this cult. On another note, I am interested in the Kira case as well. I want to know what type of power Kira has in his possession."

"That is truly one fucked up power if you ask me." Art spoke up, Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"So, I was thinking. If Sebastian and you share a contract and Sebastian signed a contract with me. Does that mean I have control over both of you?"

"Wonderful question Young Mistress, it is rare for something such as this to happen. But it has happened and there is an answer. Since I share a contract not only with Ciel, whom is a demon, and yourself it does mean that you can control Ciel the same as you control me." Sebastian spoke up, choosing his words elegantly. Cassandra noticed Ciel looked slightly horrified.

"Don't worry Ciel; I won't call upon you unless it is absolutely needed."

"Good, I do have work that I attend to." Ciel commented.

"Yeah like keeping me happy, in more ways than one." Art smirked deviously as Ciel blushed a bright crimson. Cassandra chuckled. _Oh how I wish I had a camera! _

"Don't start fucking each other until I leave. I'm not in the mood to watch demons go at it." Cassandra grinned deviously. I wouldn't think it was possible but Ciel got redder! Remembering she had her phone with her she whipped it out all stealth like and took about ten pictures.

"Oh let me see!" Art cried out, jumping off Ciels lap and landing in Cassandra's. "I'm sitting in your lap whether you like it or not." Art stated.

"I don't mind, Claire sits on me a lot." Cassandra shrugged, showing Art the pictures.

"Speaking of Claire, she knows of the contract." Sebastian spoke up.

"Does she know, did you mark her?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"I've been thinking about that. Since you both serve under me in basically the same contract, would you two end up splitting my soul or one of you taking it?" Ciel and Sebastian shared a glance before nodding, slightly impressed. "Right now we have Claire added into this mess. I was thinking that one of you gets my soul and the other gets Claire's."

"Good thinking, any suggestions on who would get who?" Ciel asked.

"I was thinking since Sebastian will be serving me more than you that he would get my soul, and upon Claire's agreement you would get hers." Ciel and Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Good now it's 2:00 AM, surprisingly, and I am about to fall asleep. Art if you would get off?" Cassandra said, yawning.

"Alright, see you in the morning!" Art said, jumping up. Cassandra put on her eye patch and walked out, waving at Art as she left. She quickly ran barefoot down the hall and quickly slipped into her room. Claire was fast asleep and Cassandra climbed into her bed, following in suit.

* * *

"So you're saying that you offered to have Ciel take my soul?" Claire asked as they sat in their room, passing time. Cassandra sat cross legged; her black skirt that went up her stomach was hiked up slightly, she had her longer plain black shirt that was ruffled on the bottom, her rose patterned leggings, her black arm warmers with the white skull pattern, her plain black eye patch, her rings and earrings, her black dog collar with the black rings, and her black biker boots with the two rows of bullets on each.

"Yep, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all! I prefer that Ciel be the one to devour my soul over Sebastian."

"You do realize Ciel as a girlfriend right?"

"Ew I'm not interested in him romantically! It'd be like dating a pedophile!" Claire exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"Good, that would be freaky if you did. Let's head downstairs it's time." Cassandra stood up and Claire followed, they walked out the door and down the hall. They flopped down on the floor in the meeting room, waiting for Ciel. Ciel soon joined them and Cassandra gave him a thumb up, he nodded slightly to confirm that he understood. Out of nowhere a lasso flew across the room and wrapped around Cassandra. Suddenly she was pulled up and over to the stairs where Art stood with the connecting rope in hand.

"Yee Haw! I got me a new buddy!" Art cried out, pulling Cass up over the railing and onto the top of the stairs.

"Artemis!" Ciel cried out, slightly frustrated. "What have I told you about lassoing guests?!" Cassandra chuckled and pulled the loop off her, ripping the rope from Art's surprised hands she grinned deviously.

"Run." Was all she said as she spun the loop above her head. Art grinned and ran off, giggling wildly as Cassandra threw the lasso and wrapped it around Art and pulled her back.

"Girls it is time for breakfast, not games." Ciel snapped.

"Aww but Cece, I finally found someone who would have fun with me!" Art whine, pulling the lasso off.

"We can run around after breakfast, how does that sound Art?" Cassandra said. "And I'll introduce you to Claire."

"Sounds fucking awesome Cassie girl." Art replied as they walked back down the stairs. Breakfast went by quickly with Art talking with Cassandra's entire group of friends.

"Cassandra, we have business to discuss. Taylor if you would please show the other delegates the morning's activities." Ciel stated. Cassandra walked over to him, casting Claire a small smile.

"Of course Master Phantomhive." Taylor bowed. Cassandra, Ciel, Art, and Sebastian walked up into Ciel's study. Once they stepped in Ciel turned to Cassandra, just as Sebastian was starting to shut the door.

"I want to know you're plans on catching Kira." Ciel stated.

"Well-" The door closed, and they were cut off.

* * *

**Nix: Hahaha cliffy! So what's Cass's plan? Or am I even gonna show it? **

**Matt; You aren't gonna tell them the plan are you?**

**Me: Possibly, you guys are just gonna have to wait and find out! Oh did you guys like Art? I sure did, I had a shit ton of fun writing her!**

**Cass: *Is chasing Art around with a lasso* DAMNIT STOP USING YOUR DEMON SPEED AND GET BACK HERE!**

**Art: NOPE!**

**Toshiro: Arg must everyone in this be so crazy?!**

**Me: I could zap Rankigu here.**

**Toshiro: No thank you.**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyway see you people sometime ish! I still have schoolwork being assigned so it will be a bit. Maybe I'll update the first week of summer break! Bye, goodnight, goodmorning. At to hell with it, just read, review and wait impatiently until the next chapter somes!**


	16. Chapter 15 Swimming with the Phantomhive

**Nix: I lied, I have another chapter for you people. I only have this because mom started watching a corny romance movie marathon and I hate romance movies, therefore I typed this whole thing up today. **

**Matt; I hope Cass and Claire don't like romance movies...**

**Me: X.X they don't, you got lucky. You do realize that only in this story you are Cass's, outside of this story I claim you as mine!**

**Matt: *Nods* I remember the cat fight you and Cass had over that.**

**Mello: It was really- **

**Maka: Makaaaa CHOP! *chops Mello* THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON, YOU SHUT UP!**

**Mello: *Growls***

**Me: Anywho... I don't own Black Butler, Death Note, or any references made!**

* * *

"Young Master, Young Mistress, it is lunch time. The others will be returning shortly." Sebastian informed them. (**Ha you all hate me just a little bit now. Admit it.**) Cassandra nodded and stood up, stretching. Art had left some time ago, bored with the conversation. Ciel walked out, Cassandra and Sebastian close behind. They were walking down the stairs when a lasso wrapped around Cassandra and she was pulled down the stairs. Walking rapidly down the stairs to keep from losing her balance she chuckled as Art and Claire dragged her in.

"Well lookie here! We gots us a friend! Whatcha doin friend?" Art asked her southern accent heavy. Cassandra chuckled, pulling the rope off and rubbing her arms.

"Came down for lunch with everyone, business talk sucks ass." Cassandra responded as they walked into the dining room, taking their seats.

"I would like to make it known that Cassandra and myself will be joining you this afternoon." Ciel stated, picking at his food.

"Wonderful! We did miss you this morning Cass!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that, we had official matters to discuss that couldn't wait." Cassandra gave a lopsided smile before tucking into her food. After lunch Cassandra and Claire raced upstairs, into their room. Quickly they changed into their bikinis, Cassandra's was black and red striped and Claire's was black and purple polka dotted. Cassandra put on her green zip up jacket that hugged her body, and grabbed her red beach towel. Claire grabbed her purple beach towel and wrapped it around her chest, just under her collar bone. They both walked barefoot down the stairs, Cassandra having had wrapped her towel around her waist.

"Oh girls, that was quick!" Lisa exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

"We are fast, cause we are just awesome like that." Cassandra stated, descending the stairs. They stood at the bottom, along with some of the guys and the delegation leaders. After about ten minutes of chatting and people showing up, Ciel came down in blue swim trunks with Art in a black bikini with little blue hearts on it. Art was jumping down the stairs, two at a time while Ciel just huffed and followed behind her elegantly. _Okay his elegant ways are starting to irritate me; I get enough elegance from Sebastian. A girl can only take so much elegance and grace! Trip! Trip! Trip! Damnit he didn't trip and fall. _Cassandra thought.

"Is everyone here?" Ciel asked, Lisa confirmed and Ciel led the group outside toward the river bank. Once there Cassandra and Claire took off their towels and lay them down side by side. Cassandra unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off, hearing a collective gasp she looked up.

"Whoa Cassandra, you're chest. What happened?" Hayes asked concern lacing his voice, Cassandra blinked in shock. Hayes never used her real name, he must really be serious.

"It's nothing." Cassandra shrugged it off.

"No it's not nothing." Logan stated, grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at him calmly with her uncovered eye, her eye patch tied tightly around her head. "You have a brand on you."

"So does Ciel." Cassandra pointed out, pointing at said young man. Everyone turned and looked at him, just now noticing an identical brand. "It's nothing, in fact it's been almost a year since I got it and my eye, it means nothing to me anymore." Cassandra shrugged Logan's hands off her shoulders and calmly walked toward the water. _But it means everything to me, it's the reason I signed my contract. It's the reason I am alive today and the reason I have the job I do. It constantly reminds me of my goal, my unremembered pain and suffering. It reminds me that one day soon I will die. That brand means more to me than you could ever imagine or understand. Sorry Logan, Hayes, Walker, everyone, but I can't involve you in this._ Cassandra thought as she dove into the water to avoid more questions.

"She doesn't get it does she? We care about her." Logan said, watching Cassandra dive into the water. "She's our friend."

"Cass is stubborn and doesn't let anyone get involved in her personal life. She has walls to protect herself and others. I am the only one she lets in and even then I haven't broken through them all." Claire stated, watching as well. "She believes she is protecting people that way, and at times she is. The best thing you guys can do is not worry, she doesn't care about the brand, and you shouldn't either." Claire walked off and dove in after Cassandra, leaving the others to contemplate what was said.

Claire swam under water and tackled Cassandra; they rolled around until they had to come up for air. After some swimming around they got out and lay back on the towels, basking in the sun.

"What did you tell the others C?" Cassandra asked her voice slightly cold.

"Told them not to worry, and give a little speech about how stubborn you are." Claire answered.

"Good, they don't need to know about any of this." Cassandra gave a sigh of relief. "I don't want to think about what would happen if they were, they are bone headed and would probably mess with the plan."

"Most likely, did you tell Ciel you're plan on the cult or the Kira plan?"

"Just the Kira plan, I told him about the anime. Sebastian doesn't know as of yet and Ciel and I decided it was for the best that he not find out. He said that Sebastian would most likely think I was tricking him and kill me earlier than needed. Though neither of us are entirely sure what he would do, we still want to be on the safe side. I told Ciel that I wanted to work on the Kira investigation first, and then he would help me with the cult." Cassandra stated, watching the clouds.

"That is good, what are you going to do about the Kira case? You do plan on contacting and working with L. And we are going to meet Matt, Mello, and Near as well, I know you have a huge fan crush on Matt. What are you going to do, especially now that you know you're going to die?" Claire asked they weren't worried about other overhearing since everyone was in the water or too far away to hear them.

Cassandra sighed. "It's going to be difficult, emotionally. I am sure I'll end up going on an emotional rollercoaster. I am really confused about this though, I mean when Matt was just a character I knew it was just a huge fan crush. But now he is real I can't tell if it is a fan crush or if I actually do have feelings for him. If I do have real feelings for him and I end up spending a ton of time with him it's gonna fuck with my already unstable emotions." She ran her hands down her face.

"Cass you have always been emotionally unstable and you have worked through everything thrown your way. I believe you'll be fine."

"Claire this is different, I'm already near the breaking point this will just make it worse. And there is more to come, I'll break I know it."

"You won't I am here for you okay. I'll help you the whole way." Claire stated.

"I wish I had your optimism C." Cassandra sighed.

"Master Phantomhive it is time for dinner." The butler Taylor said.

"Wow that was fast." Cassandra commented, standing up. They trudged inside and went directly to the dinner table. Clearly Art talked Ciel into letting them eat in their bathing suits. _I'll never understand how Art and Ciel became a couple. _Cassandra thought as the food was set down.

"We have a ball tomorrow night at 5:00 PM sharp. All of you are to attend. We shall retire tonight after dinner so that we are all ready for it."

"Sounds good, I need to catch up on sleep. I didn't get much last night." Cassandra stated, stifling a yawn. Dinner was over quickly and Cassandra went right to her and Claire's room, falling face first onto the bed. "Anything you want to talk about?" Cassandra asked.

"Not at the moment." Claire answered. Cassandra slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly before crawling under the covers and pulling them over her head. The stress was getting to her, and she was falling apart and exhausted emotionally and physically. It wasn't long before Claire could hear faint snores coming from the mound of blankets. Claire sighed and looked up when someone knocked. Getting the door she saw Lisa and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Is Cass asleep?" Lisa whispered Claire nodded. "Okay well just doing room checks, good night."

"Good night Lisa." Claire murmured closing the door and turning out the light. She looked back at Cassandra and sighed, grabbing Cassandra's Sebby plush she slipped into her hands. She watched as Cassandra subconsciously grabbed it and curled around it. Claire looked down at Cassandra, having pulled the blankets down a little bit; she frowned and sat down on the side of Cassandra's bed. Claire knew that Cassandra's only sanctuary was her sleep, but even then it was just as bad. Claire knew that by the position that Cassandra was in, clutching her plush the way she was, that she was having nightmares.

Claire stroked Cassandra's slightly wet hair, watching her face. Claire knew all the stress Cassandra was shouldering, and it bugged her. Cassandra was taking everything and keeping it from Claire so that she didn't have to suffer. Claire understood what Cassandra was doing, she was protecting her. In her mind she thought it was the right thing to do, and that it was for the best. Cassandra was unknowingly hurting herself more than anyone could comprehend. She was destroying herself just to protect Claire. It bugged Claire knowing this; she hated watching as Cassandra did this to herself. But Cassandra was thick headed and stubborn and no matter how hard Claire tried; she never could get it through to Cassandra what she was doing to herself.

Claire sighed, watching Cassandra's face contort in discomfort as her nightmare proceeded. Claire shook her slightly and Cassandra blinked open her eyes, glancing up at Claire. That was another thing Cassandra tried to keep from Claire. Her nightmares, Claire knew that Cassandra was plagued with nightmares ever since she woke up from signing the contract. She had never been one to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, she just silently suffered. Unless it was absolutely horrible, then she would whimper throughout the night and shoot up with a yelp.

"What is it C?" Cassandra asked softly, with a yawn.

"You were having a nightmare." Claire whispered.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up C. I'll be fine now, go to sleep you don't need to worry about me." Cassandra stated smiling. Claire knew it was a lie, she knew that once Cassandra fell asleep she would just slip into another nightmare. Claire must have had a disbelieving look on her face. "Don't worry C I'll be fine." With a sigh Claire got up and went to bed, knowing Cassandra would just keep persisting. Cassandra rolled over and fell asleep quickly, Claire reluctantly following in suit.

* * *

Cassandra helped Claire zip up the back of her purple and black gown, the one identical to her own. Claire smiled and motioned for Cassandra to turn around so she could tie the ribbon into a bow. Cassandra was wearing her all black puffy ball gown. It had a sleeveless corset top that laced up in the back with a ribbon, a puffy layered black bottom, and a gemmed mesh that went down from the corset top to about a third of the way down the bottom. She wore black flats that were covered by her dress, her black eye patch with the silver stitched pattern, her thick black dog collar with golden chain with golden key and lock trinkets and red gem trinkets, her black hat with the head band and rose and fish net veil over the top of the hat, and of course her signature rings and earrings.

"You look amazing!" Claire stated pinning Cassandra's hair up in a messy bun.

"So do you." Cassandra said turning to Claire and applying black eyeliner and some purple eye shadow. Once Cassandra was done applying Claire eye shadow Claire applied eye liner on Cassandra. She smiled once Claire was done and they turned, walking out the door side by side. The two of them could hear people in the main room as they walked down the hallway. They reached the top of the stairs and looked out over the crowd. Some people turned and one person yelled out.

"Hey it's the girl who played the piano at the Trancy ball! Play again!" The crowd agreed loudly. She sighed and looked at Ciel, who nodded that she should. With a loud sigh she walked down the stairs, taking a seat at the piano. Sebastian smirked and she shot him a glare, before it turned into a smirk and she ushered him over. Leaning up she whispered in his ear and he grabbed a violin. The two played,  
about three or four songs before she decided that she was done for the night.

"Alright guys, if I song more I might lose my voice." Cassandra turned to the crowd. The crowd awed slightly but she stepped down and Sebastian swept her into a dance.

"A dance Young Mistress?" He asked, bowing slightly.

"Alright." Cassandra put her hand in his and they waltzed. The delegation leaders watched, impressed with her skill. The other guests had gone off to do their own thing, most of them dancing. After the dance Sebastian bowed and Cassandra curtsied before going off. She noticed Art had started a square dance and Cassandra quickly joined in, with Claire and her group following in suit.

"Yee haw!" Art cried out as they danced. After the dance she leaned against a wall, watching for the rest of the night. Her thoughts on tomorrow, she would be going to Whammy's House. After some odd number of hours Cassandra and Claire made it to their rooms and packed everything up. They slipped into bed and crashed.

* * *

**Nix: Welp there it is! It's 2:00 AM and I gotta crash. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 16 OMG MATT!

**Nix: Three chapters in three days, I am on a roll! Anyway this chapter is when Cass goes to Whammy's and meets Matt! *Le fangirl squeal* Also it might get slightly unrealistic, but cha know what?! This is my story, the way my mind works and I want this shit to happen!**

**Matt: Well Mello ripping a bed to shreads would probably happen...**

**Me: I know. And Someone makes an appearance... Guess who the requested OC is. (its so obvious)**

**Grimmjow: Human how the hell do you work this? *is holding an Ipod***

**Me: *Sigh* Hand it here before you cero it and destroy it.**

**Cass: Nix does't own Death Note, Black Butler, and and references made. She only owns Claire and I.**

* * *

"Well Ciel, I'll see you later." Cassandra said as she stood at the door waiting for the bus to arrive so they could start the drive to Whammy's House. She was super excited, following her orders somehow Sebastian managed to talk the delegation leaders into rooming Cassandra with Matt and Claire with Near. How he did it, Cassandra would never know, all she knew and cared to know was that for the next five days she was Matt's roommate.

"Well you best have a fucking blast at this Whammy's place or what the hell ever." Art stated, pulling Cassandra into a hug.

"I will, got to run the bus is here!" Cassandra grabbed her bag and ran out the door, waving good bye.

"See ya around!" Art yelled out, Cassandra nodded and shoved her bag into the cargo area before jumping onto the bus and flopping down in a window seat. Claire sat down next to her and they grinned wildly.

"Okay I know you said with everything going on it's gonna be tough, but we are going to meet Mello, Matt, and Near!" Claire exclaimed.

"Eek I know! Screw nervousness it fan girl time bitches!"

"We have six hours to build up our fan girling, let's go!" Claire plugged in her headphones and fell asleep. Laughing hard Cassandra plugged in her own and became solemn, watching the scenery pass by as they pulled out of the Phantomhive driveway.

* * *

"Oh my god it is so much more amazing in person!" Claire exclaimed, leaning over Cassandra and pressing her face against the window as the coach pulled into the drive. Standing at the door was an older gentleman, probably Rodger. The coach stopped and before anyone could do or say anything Cassandra and Claire had rocketed out the opening doors and bounced next to the cargo hold. They earned a few weird looks from the staff and Cassandra turned to them and grinned.

"Sorry we may seem like complete lunatics but we have been stuck on a bus for six hours straight, we are hyper!" Cassandra stated, one of the nurses, workers, eh whatever giggled slightly and smiled.

"I understand you guys will like it here!" She said she was quite young with long brown hair, fiery hazel eyes and pale skin. She was quite nice and definitely pretty.

"I hope so, I'm Cassandra and this is Claire." Cassandra said holding out her hand to the girl.

"I'm Victoria, call me V. I hate being called Vicky." She stuck her tongue out in disgust at the nickname and shook Cassandra's hand. Cassandra chuckled.

"Well V I think we will get along just fine." Claire came up with both their suitcases and they stood in line waiting impatiently. "So do you work here?"

"Yeah I volunteer here every so often. The kids like it when I stop in."

"Sweetness, so how old are you?"

"18, you?"

"14 and Claire just turned 15."

"Aww cool, when is you're birthday?"

"July 21st." Claire responded. They fell into silence while Cassandra and Claire were fan girling like crazy inside as they started toward the door. Rodger introduced himself and opened to doors, inside all the kids were lined up waiting, most of them looking bored. Cassandra saw Mello, Matt, and Near standing there, well Near was sitting down and playing with his toys. The orphans looked up and Cassandra bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from running up and hugging each of the boys.

"Hello there people!" Cassandra waved, smiling brightly. Claire joined in on the dorky waving. "I am Cassandra Treeda and this is my epic best friend Claire Carter, I can't wait to spend the next five days hanging here with you people."

"Take the eye patch off, you don't look cool with it on." Mello scoffed and Cassandra's upper lip twitched.

"My eye patch isn't on just for show bitch."

"Cassandra what did I tell you about cussing!" Lisa cried out.

"Mello what did I tell you about picking fights with guests!" Rodger snapped. The tow ignored them, Cassandra glaring at Mello with her one eye and Mello fuming and glaring daggers at her.

"What did you just call me?" Mello snarled.

"I called you a bitch cause you look just like one." Mello stalked toward her and she smirked and met him halfway. Mello grabbed the front of her shirt and glared at her.

"You little shit, you think I will let this slid just cause you're new and a girl?" Cassandra smirked.

"Let go of me." She stated calmly, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian step forward, she ushered him to back down. "I said let go of me." She commanded after he didn't move. "This is the third and last time I will say it, let go of me." She growled, tension was thick in the air.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Mello sneered. Cassandra smirked and punched him in the face. He dropped her and clutched his nose.

"That is what I'll do." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. Mello growled and shot up at her to sucker punch her, Cassandra side stepped him and stuck her foot out, tripping him. She then walked calmly up to him, kicking him over onto his back and placed her boot on his chest. "I am not in the mood to fight; all I want to do is get my bags up to my room and relax. So let's get this cleared up shall we? I am here to have fun and hang out and I am in no mood to deal with your bullshit. So unless you want to make fast friends I suggest you leave me the fuck alone." Cassandra stepped off his chest and walked back of to the group.

"Nice going Cass." Tyler smirked and Cassandra shrugged.

"Sorry about Mello, he has some issues. Please let's get everyone partnered with their roommates and get you guys settled in." Rodger said, Cassandra nodded and she smiled already knowing who she and Claire were partnered with. Rodger looked at the list and frowned slightly. "I believe there might be a mistake, we have two girls roomed with two of the men." Sebastian stepped forward.

"No am I afraid there is no mistake, we intentionally set that up sir." Sebastian said bowing. Lisa got kind of a dazed look and nodded in confirmation._ Okay I really don't want to know how he did that… It's kinda creeping me out though. _Cassandra thought.

"Oh well, the young men chosen can be trusted with these two young women." Rodger stated, slightly confused. He started listing names, people wondering who the two girls were.

"Mello you will be roomed with Hayes." V read out, Rodger had said he was losing his voice and left V to read off the list. Hayes grabbed his suit case and followed a very pissed off Mello up the stairs. "Oh Cass you and Claire are the lucky two." V smirked. "Claire and Near." Near looked up sharply and Claire stared at Cassandra.

"You! I love you!" Claire whispered jumping onto Cassandra. Cassandra caught her and smirked before prying her off and shoving her toward Near.

"Go on you two." Cassandra smirked as Claire bounded over to Near and Near led her up the stairway.

"Cassandra and Matt." V stated, smirking slightly. Matt looked up from his game and locked eyes with her, she smiled and walked toward him.

"Hi I'm Cassandra, call me Cass." She stuck out her hand and Matt shook it.

"Matt, guess you were the other lucky room screw up." He stated, looking her over. She felt her cheeks warm up slightly at his gaze and was suddenly happy she wore her hair down today. She had on her longer black and red skirt, her corset styled red and black long sleeve, her rose patterned leggings, her red and black eye patch with the stitched in flower pattern, her shiny black elevator boots that went up to the middle of her calf and eight buckles, and of course her signature rings and earrings.

"Yeah, let's call it a screw up." She chuckled. Matt had on his red and black striped long sleeve, his elbow length black gloves, his jeans, combat boots, and of course his goggles. _I wondered if he would have auburn hair or red hair, I guess its auburn. I like it, it matches mine and it's adorable on him. Gah stupid mind you're just making me blush harder!_

"Well I'll show you our room, just so you know Mello is likely to stop by it is his room as well."

"Ah so you and Blondie are roommates, that must seriously suck ass."

"Only when he gets really bad PMS moments." Matt said looking down at his game.

"I swear I just met him and I can already tell he's a girl." Matt chuckled.

"You get used to it after a while. Anyway wanna explain the eye patch? You don't have to if you don't want to." Matt stated shrugging.

"Well my mother owns a huge coffee business back in the states and so my parents are rich as hell. Being the oldest and the only daughter I have been kidnapped a few times. One of the first times I was kidnapped I was injected with an antagonizing drug that turned my eye purple. Sebastian you don't have to follow us, I'll be fine." She stated. Matt had lifted his head to look at her and then quickly turned it to look behind them at the butler.

"Very well Ms. Treeda." Sebastian bowed and stepped away.

"Bodyguard." She stated, continuing to walk.

"You just keep getting weirder and weirder, I like it." Matt stated going back to his game. Cassandra blushed slightly and nodded as they walked down the hallway. Matt stopped in front of a door and opened it, holding it open for her. She smiled and set her suitcase just inside the door, flopping down on a bed. Matt looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"You're on my bed." Cassandra blushed slightly and bit her lip. _Don't say anything awkward. Don't say anything awkward. Don't saw anything awkward. _

"But it's so comfortable!" Cassandra cried out flailing her arms. _*crawls into a hole and dies.* _Matt chuckled slightly and Cassandra blushed harder. "Brain to mouth filter failure, shutting down in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Cassandra lay limp on the bed, her head rolling to the side.

"You are probably better than any of the others I could be stuck with, you're funny." Matt stated sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why shank you! I enjoy my randomness. What are you playing?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs, watching him play.

"Pokémon black and white." Matt replied Cassandra nodded, her eyes never leaving the screen. "So tell me about yourself." Matt stated after a minute of silence.

"Ha where to start, eh how about I start at hobbies. Ummm Like to read, write, play my electric guitar, watch anime, swim, ride the four wheeler and or dirt bike around, practice sword fighting, shoot guns, throw knives, practice hand to hand combat, and hang out with C." She stated Matt looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Violent much?" He chuckled.

"I have my moments."

"Who is this C?"

"Claire, I call her C for short. We have been best friends for close to five years ever since I fought to protect her. I kicked a sixth graders ass in fourth grade, first time I ever got into a real fight. I've fought my hardest to protect her ever since, she's like the sister I never had." Cassandra finished sighing.

"Wow that was deep, you two sound close."

"We are." Cassandra nodded tilting her head to see the game better.

"How about favorites."

"Colors: Black and Red, animal; most any canine, food; eh elk, yeah elk is awesome. Drink; Dr. Pepper bitches!" Cassandra posed for a second before continuing. "Movie; the original Die Hard, you can't beat the original Die Hard, band; currently Black Veil Brides, songs; In The End, New Year's Day, and Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides."

"Damn you're a BVB fan as well? And you're right you can't beat the original Die Hard."

"Best roommate ever." Cassandra finally was able to do what she wanted ever since she first arrived, she hugged him. _FAN GIRL SQUEAL ACTIVATE! _Matt looked down at her and she let go. "So anything else you wanna know?"

"You a gamer?"

"Not really, I will play occasionally, I mainly watch others play." Matt nodded and finished his battle before turning off his DS and flipping on his Xbox. Cassandra stood up and found a speaker system; she pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"That's Mello's system he doesn't even let me touch it." Matt stated.

"Eh he isn't here, he can suck it up." Cassandra shrugged and plugged in her phone. "The playlist I'm gonna play has BVB, Linkin Park, Green Day, Three Days Grace, and Shinedown, you good with that?"

"Love them all, you have epic taste in music."

"I scored an epic roommate." She hit shuffle on the playlist and flopped down in a bean bag next to Matt's, watching as he played.

* * *

Cassandra lay on Matt's bed rereading the Hunger Games while Matt played video games and Mello ranted to Matt, ignoring Cassandra completely. Suddenly Mello stood up and grabbed a metal pipe? _Where the hell did he get that?! _Cassandra glanced up slightly, disinterested.

"You know what?! I'll make you miserable you little bitch!" Mello yelled taking a knife and ripping apart the mattress and sheets before throwing the torn up mattress across the room and taking the metal pipe and beating the wooden bedframe.

"Well that's mature." Cassandra said going back to her book. With the bed now in shambles Mello flopped down on a bean bag and continued to rant. Her laptop was open but in sleep mode. "Is he always like this?" She asked over Mello.

"Yep just sometimes not as violent."

"Ah."

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Mello yelled.

"Geez PMS much?" Cassandra asked.

"This a bad time Ms. Treeda?" An all too familiar voice came from her laptop. Matt and Mello stopped; Matt paused his game and turned to her. Cassandra glanced up and saw the president staring her down before going back to her book.

"Well you got Mello to shut up so nope. Anyway before you say anything I am in Europe and can't take a case."

"I am well aware of your travels Ms. Treeda, I just wanted to inform you that a member sent from a growing underworld gang attempted to kidnap you at you're house."

"Dumbass."

"It seems so considering your Gardener, Maid, and Chef killed him before he could even make it past the front fountain." Mello and Matt had climbed up on the bed and stuck their faces right beside hers, staring at the screen.

"I knew they would. Sebastian chose them for a reason. The Chef Baldroy fought in the war, the Maid Mey-Rin used to be an assassin, and the Gardener Finny was a scientific experiment that we rescued. I left the manor is capable hands." Cassandra stated monotonously not looking up from her book.

"And who are these two."

"My roommates Matt and Mello." She pointed at each person, still not looking up.

"Ah very well, just thought I would inform you. Enjoy the rest of your trip Ms. Treeda." With that the screen went to her background, an epic picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Mello ripped the book from her hands and moved her laptop before getting into her face.

"Explain now." Mello commanded Cassandra just blinked calmly.

"Ever heard of the Presidents Watchdog?" Both Matt and Mello nodded. "Well you're looking at her." Both blinked in shock and Matt grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position, looking her in the eye.

"You forgot to mention that in our getting to know each other talk." He stated.

"Yep I know." Cassandra said, internally fan girling at his touch.

"Wow." Mello breathed.

"So now that you know that, how about we start over Mello." Cassandra turned to him and held out her hand. Mello narrowed his eyes but took her hand and shook it.

"So um the bed…" Mello trailed off.

"Well Cass that's the closest thing to an apology you'll get." Matt stated, going back to his game.

"Eh don't worry about the bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Cassandra shrugged before propping herself back on her elbow and starting to read again. Once more Matt paused his game and looked at her.

"No." Matt said firmly.

"No what?" Cassandra looked up; from what she could tell Matt was a fairly agreeable person, so this shocked her a little.

"No I won't let you sleep on the floor, I'll take the floor." Matt all but commanded.

"Now it's my turn to say no." Cassandra put in her bookmark in her book and set it down. Her faded turquoise eye staring into his orange goggled eyes. "You are my host; I'm not letting you sleep on the floor in your own room."

"And you are my guest; guests don't sleep on the floor." Matt reprimanded.

"How about before you two break out into a fight you just sleep in the same goddamn bed. It's fucking big enough." Mello stated, watching the two. Both Matt and Cassandra blushed brightly.

"But-" Both started at the same time.

"But nothing, stay in the same bed or both sleep on the floor, you're fucking choice." Mello gave off that, don't fuck with me aura and both bowed their heads, blushing brightly and muttering okay. "Good now it's late and Rodgers gonna be even more pissed if I don't get out of here." With that Mello walked out the door. Matt scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Cassandra brought the book to her face, unable to concentrate enough to read it.

"I claim the right side of the bed." She announced kinda awkwardly.

"It's okay I normally sleep on the left side anyway." Someone knocked on the door and Cassandra jumped, getting up and running to answer it. She opened it and there stood some workers and Lisa. The workers walked in and picked up the destroyed bed.

"It's bed time guys, just doing room checks. I won't be doing them for the rest of the time here." Lisa stated. "Also Rodger said there isn't another spare bed so one of you will have to sleep on the floor."

"It's already decided that I will, don't worry Lisa. Good night." Cassandra said closing the door after the last worker.

"You just lied to your delegation leader." Matt stated.

"Yep, anyway I claim the bathroom so I can get ready." Cassandra proclaimed getting her PJ's and bathroom bag from her suitcase. Locking the door she quickly slipped into her night clothes and brushed her teeth. She stepped out, slightly upset that she only brought shorty shorts on the trip. She wore a baggy white t-shirt, black shorty shorts and her soft black eye patch. She flopped down on her side of the bed and after Matt brushed his teeth he lay down on his side. Both had scooted all the way to the edge and had their backs turned to each other.

"Night Cass." Matt murmured.

"Night Matt." Cassandra whispered looking up at the moon from the window before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Nix: Haha I just realized I posted all Memorial Day weekend. Happy Memorial Day people! (It's still Memorial Day over here)**

**Matt: Is it bad that Mello would set those two sleeping in the same bed up as well?**

**Me: Maybe, I don't know.**

**Mello: I would do that. *Bites off chocolate***

**Me: Anyway, I am running out of quirky ideas for my author notes *le gasp!* So I shall leave you with this. Favorite, follow, and Review my dearies! *Wizard of Oz evil witch cackle***


	18. Chapter 17 Love and Nightmares

**Nix: This chapter long... XD I'm annoying my little brother by singing at the top of my lungs. Anyway I have 46 reviewer! And over 1,000 view! *Dances* PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!**

**Grimmjow: Can I kill them?**

**Me: NO! NO KILLING MY READERS! **

**Grimmjow: *Sulks* You little bitch, you suck.**

**Me: I will sick Bitch curl on you (AKA Aizen)**

**Grimmjow: Your amazing I love you!**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Mello; *Back away* What even she scares me.**

**Me; *Evil cackle and grin* **

**Everyone: *runs away screaming***

**Cass: *Pats Nix's head* My creator, my precious special creator. Special over here doesn't own BB, DN or any refernces made. Oh and she doesn't own V, who does get a little pervy in this chapter.**

* * *

"WAKE UP CALL; WE HAVE STUFF TO DO TODAY!" Tabitha's voice came through the door right after she pounded on it violently. Cassandra groaned and snuggled deeper into someone's chest. She heard a male groan from above her head but was too groggy at the moment to register what was going on. _Wait, this chest doesn't have boobs… Guys chest, Whammy's House, Matt's room. GAH! _Cassandra's eye shot open at the same time Matt's did and they looked up at each other.

"EEP!" Cassandra yelped scrambling backward quickly as Matt scrambled away as well. Clearly Matt had come over to Cassandra's side considering the fact she had only moved six inches before, BAM! She hit the floor head first with her ass in the air in a weird position. Both were blushing madly and Cassandra groaned. "Well that was a pleasant wake up call." Cassandra muttered, flopping completely on the floor.

"Umm who was that?" Matt asked trying not to sound awkward.

"Tabitha, she's lovely ain't she." Cassandra slowly propped herself up, clutching the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly, he slept in his goggles so they were slightly lopsided on his face.

"Yeah it's not the first time I've fallen out of bed, or fallen and slammed my head for that matter. I'm a little bit of a klutz." She stood up and went to her suit case, grabbing her cloths before going into the bathroom to change. She came out in her faded black skinny jeans, her black shirt with 'Redemption' on the front and the fish net cuffs attached to the shirt, her plain black eye patch, her biker boots that was held together with metal studs and had silver pyramid studs on the straps, her black belt with the chains dangling from it, and her signature rings and earrings. Matt looked up as she walked in, he had gotten dressed in the room.

"You ready to go down for breakfast?" He asked as Cassandra fussed with her pigtails in front of Mello's hair mirror.

"Hmm, arg stupid hair! Cooperate with me!" Cassandra cried out, running the brush through her hair once more. Matt chuckled and came up behind her.

"Need any help?" He asked as Cassandra blushed faintly.

"Since when can you do hair?"

"There is a little girl K, I help her do her hair." Matt stated, motioning for Cassandra to turn around. Cassandra turned around and cooed.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Matt chuckled and took her hair brush, splitting her hair.

"I guess."

"No seriously it's adorable, you should be proud. There are only a few teenagers left in this world that will take time out of their day to help others." She smiled at him; with her boots on she was his height even. He got one side up and was brushing out the others side gently.

"Eh I just don't like watching people struggle on their own ya know? It makes me feel bad when no one has the heart to help them out, even if it's something little."

"You have amazing morals, you are an amazing person." Cassandra stated, hugging him when he finished tying her hair up. Matt chuckled and hugged her back.

"I guess so."

"No there is no I guess about it, you are amazing and that is that." Cassandra smiled and pulled back, her stomach grumbling loudly. She blushed and turned away. "And that is the breakfast que! Let us went!" Matt chuckled as Cassandra ran out the door and stopped short. "Um which way is the cafeteria?" Suddenly Claire shot across the hallway and tried tackling Cassandra to the ground. Matt had come up behind her and side stepped.

"DAMNIT WOMAN FALL DOWN WHEN I TACKLE YOU!" Claire yelled clinging to Cassandra.

"Nope, I'm just too awesome." Cassandra pat her head before Claire let go and jumped onto Cassandra's back.

"On ward to the food my trusty steed!" Claire cried out wrapping her arms around Cassandra's shoulders. Cassandra grabbed Claire thighs and shifted so that Claire was in a piggy back ride position. Near and Matt watched as Cassandra turned toward Matt.

"Well you heard her! Tell us where to food resides!" Cassandra cried out smiling brightly.

"Go down to the front entrance and take your first right. It's the grand double doors." Matt said and Cassandra stood as straight as she could while Claire used her hand to make the salute sign on Cassandra's forehead.

"Sir yes sir!" Cassandra stated before turning and running down the hall with Claire still on her back.

"If you trip and fall I'm gonna beat you!" Claire yelled out as Cassandra ran down the hallway. Cassandra laughed as they ran pasted a bewildered Mello.

"They do that all the time dude." Hayes said nonchalantly. Cassandra reached the stairs and slowed down a little so they wouldn't fall. Jumping off the last step she ran into the open doors of the cafeteria and stopped at the end of the line. Claire jumped off and they laughed, smiling brightly. Just then someone pulled on the edge of Cassandra cuff slightly and Cassandra looked down to see a little blonde girl with big blue eyes.

"Excuse me miss, my name is K." Her hair was French braided and Cassandra smiled, dropping to her knees.

"Hi there K, my name is Cass." She smiled at the girl who nervously bit her bottom lip. "What can I help you with sweetie?"

"I-I was wondering if you would give me piggy back ride like you're friend there."

"Alright sweetie that sounds fun!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Yay!" K jumped up and down.

"How about after breakfast okay?" K nodded excitedly then her eyes lit up as she saw someone behind Cassandra.

"Matt! Matt!" K ran behind Cassandra and she stood up, turning to look at Matt and Near who were standing behind her. "Guess what? Cass said she would give me a piggy back ride after breakfast!" Matt smiled down at the young girl.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Matt said K nodded and bounced over to Cassandra.

"Can I sit on your lap during breakfast?" She asked, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetie!" Cassandra smiled down at her and K jumped around happily. Claire giggled.

"Little kids are your biggest weakness."

"Little kids are my kryptonite, they are so cute!" Cassandra dragged out the O sound. "Hey Matt did you braid her hair?" She asked turning to said young man.

"No some of the other girls must have gotten to her." He said not looking up from his game. They came up to the bar and Cassandra grabbed a chocolate muffin and some coffee. K led them to a table and Cassandra sat down, K jumping onto her lap.

"Oh you're so comfy!" K exclaimed snuggling into her lap. Claire came over and sat down to her right while V sat to her left and Matt, Mello, and Near sat across from them.

"Hey V!" Cassandra waved to the brunette as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Hey Cass, looks like you have a little buddy today." V smiled down at K and bopped her nose, causing K to fall into a fit of giggles. "Anyway you guys should probably claim partners; I heard we have some sort of scavenger hunt today." V stated taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well then C, Matt, and Mello you shall be in my group!" Cassandra stated, taking a bite out of her muffin. K was happily munching on a scone, perfectly content in Cassandra's lap. Cassandra took another bite from her muffin and noticed Matt staring at her with this weird face. "Eh Earth to Matt, why are you staring at me like a proud father?" Matt blinked and blushed slightly.

"Eh no I was just um…. Admiring how good you are with K." He finished after a long while. Mello, Claire, and V all chuckled as Matt blushed a darker shade of red.

"And I thought my brain to mouth filter was fu- screwed up." Cassandra caught herself before she cussed in front of K. She reached over and pat Matt's head. "Don't worry about it dude, you're not the first."

"Actually yeah you are, you're the first dude to ogle Cass while she's holding a kid. Everyone else ogles her until she had a kid with her. Which means you'll make a great father!" Claire said smirking slightly. Cassandra took Matt's untouched fork and smacked Claire on the top of the head with it.

"Shut up." Claire just snickered as both blushed and looked anywhere but the other person.

"Enough guys, we all know you're gonna go fuck each other tonight anyway." V snickered. Cassandra's head shot up and she slugged V in the arm.

"Shhhh not with the little kid!" Cassandra covered K's ears and she started humming some random song.

"Aww come on you both know you wanna." V nudged Cassandra and Cassandra stood up.

"Come on K how about I give you that piggy back ride now." K nodded and climbed up onto Cassandra's shoulders. Cassandra smiled and grabbed her legs before jogging out the door. She jogged out into the main room and started running around the main room; K had her arms out to the side and was giggling. Some of the others had come out, including Claire, Near, V, Mello, and Matt. Lisa and the others stood at the front of the room and called everyone to gather around. With K still on her shoulders Cassandra stood next to Claire.

"Alright guys, today we have a scavenger hunt!" Lisa exclaimed. "Now everyone is going to be put into groups of five."

"Me, Claire, Mello, Near, and Matt!" Cassandra called out eagerly. Lisa chuckled.

"Anyway I was saying, we are going to have a scavenger hunt!" Mr. Mel passed out a paper with the things they needed to find. Cassandra set K down and she ran off. "Now we will be staying on the property and you are able to go into the woods. Have fun!" And with that Cassandra turned to her group.

"You paired me with that sheep?!" Mello fumed.

"Hey the more genius's the better. Now some on lets head out and start!" Cassandra walked out and stood at the edge of the woods. Cassandra and Claire were slightly ahead of the others. "So what happened with Near, blush face?" Cassandra whispered Claire blushed brightly. "Oh so something did happen. Tell me all about it!"

"No! Shut up!" Claire yelled running away. Cassandra chased after her and the guys stopped to wait until they calmed down. Near was playing with his hair, looking around calmly as Matt watched Cassandra, smiling slightly. Mello followed Matt's gaze and smirked.

"So what happened last night after I left?" Matt blushed hard and Mello turned Matt to face him. "Tell me."

"Nothing happened." Mello narrowed his eyes and stuck Matt's head under his arm, rubbing his fist on his head.

"Tell me now!"

"Fine we woke up spooning!" Matt yelped out, Mello stopped and let go of Matt, smirking.

"Oh really? Did you like it?" Matt blushed a deep shade of crimson. Mello chuckled darkly, but didn't do more considering the girls had come up. Cassandra walked up and poked Matt's nose.

"Nice blush." She giggled slightly as Matt blushed harder. "Anyway let's go!"

"The first thing says to look up to the highest point." Claire read aloud. Cassandra looked around, deep in thought before turning to the others.

"Tallest tree here." Near blinked at her in shock.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" He was mystified, Cassandra grinned.

"Easy, highest point would either be the roof or a tree, since most of these trees are taller than the building I figured it was the tallest tree." She shrugged. "I'm not the president's watchdog for nothing." With that she turned and walked into the forest. The others followed behind her until she got to the tallest tree. Looking up she frowned.

"The next one says go up high, to spot the next. I guess finding the tree was part one." Matt said, looking over the paper. Cassandra nodded and jumped up into the tree, scaling quickly.

"What the hell girlie?" Mello called.

"I'm climbing the tree, like that paper says, duh."

"Be careful." Claire called.

"You know me, I will!" Cassandra was halfway up the tree when she heard a 'Yee haw!' Suddenly a lasso flew from a tree and wrapped around Cassandra, yanking her from the tree. She yelped as the world flew past her and suddenly she hit the ground hard. The air was knocked from her lungs forcefully. Matt watched as Cassandra hit the ground, and shot forward.

"CASS!" He yelled dropping to his knees beside her, in a complete panic. She gasped for air, smiling up at him.

"Oops didn't pull her tight enough." A voice said as a girl dropped from the trees. "My bad!" Cassandra was panting hard, trying to control her breathing as she glared at Art. Her hair was in her signature pigtails and she had some blue jeans on with a black shirt.

"Art! What the hell are you doing here?!" Claire yelled as Cassandra regained her breath and sat up, Matt helping her gently.

"Well I was bored out of my fucking mind and you are fun so I came."

"Fuck Art, you had to drop me about three stories in the process?" Cassandra groaned Matt was watching her worriedly.

"Cass you okay?" Matt asked.

"Fine, I've fallen off taller buildings." Cassandra rolled her shoulders and smiled at Matt reassuringly. Mello smirked, noting that Matt stayed by Cassandra's side. "How did you even get here, it's a six hour drive from the Phantomhive manor to here?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Art smirked. "Now I'm off to scare the living piss outta random people!" And with that Art was gone. Cassandra face palmed.

"Alright, back up the tree I go!" Cassandra jumped up like nothing happened and before anyone could protest she started climbing the tree once more.

"But you just fell out of the tree!" Matt cried out.

"MONKEY NUMBAH TWO HUSH UP! I'LL BE FINE!" Cassandra yelled out, climbing at a rapid pace. She reached the halfway point and stopped, looking around. "What does it say I'm looking for?!" She yelled down at them.

"Something shiny, something blue!" Claire read aloud. Cassandra looked around, not seeing anything she climbed to the very top. Sure enough she saw something shiny and blue way out there toward the back fence. She looked down to tell the others, big mistake. The ground was way down there and it was swaying. She gulped and felt her limbs start to shake. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ With a sigh she looked up and started shimmying down slowly, clinging to the tree trunk. Cassandra was never one to let her fears get to her.

"Hey Cass! How's it going? Your fear of heights catching up to you yet?" Claire giggled.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Cassandra called, not looking down. "Half way, almost done. Fuck, must I be such a show off?" She whispered to herself. Matt watched, frowning.

"Why did she climb up if she's scared of heights?" Near asked.

"Eh she's a little bit of the show off." Claire stated. "Comes back to bite her in the ass all the time. Ha I remember the time she said she could wrangle a snake."

"Shush! That is not to be spoken of!" Cassandra yelled, about ten feet above them now. Claire giggled.

"Well they found her a six foot snake and she screamed like a little girl and ran."

"I didn't scream like a little girl."

"Oh yes you did, there is even a video." Mello smirked.

"Show me."

"NOOOOOOOOOO CLAIRE YOU TRAITOR!" Cassandra yelled, clinging to the tree right above them now. She had stopped so she could talk to them. Matt, surprisingly, came up and grabbed her waist, gently pulling her off the tree. Cassandra let go and let him pull her to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine now, I'm on the ground."

"Aww how sweet, how about you just hold her to your chest there like that all day!" V came out of nowhere, noticing how Cassandra leaning into Matt's arms. Both blushed and pulled away from each other.

"It's not like that; she is afraid of heights and was stuck in the tree!"

"Exactly!" Cassandra cried out, blushing furiously.

"Right. Well just thought I'd stop by, have fun you two!" V smirked evilly and walked off. Cassandra frowned, watching her go.

"That girl will be the end of me."

"She must be your long lost sister, you two act exactly alike. Well you're less perverted, but still." Claire started before turning. "No dating Matt, we promised to be forever alone!"

"Yeah but you happen to be thinking about dating Near, hypocrite." Cassandra turned, Claire AND Near blushed. _Holy shit Near, THE Near blushed! He may not be a robot after all!_ Cassandra thought, staring.

"Fine you caught me…" Claire muttered, Cassandra grinned.

"Come on, let's go. I saw what we were looking for on the back fence." Cassandra turned and marched toward the back of the woods. The others followed her, Mello smirking evilly. _Oh dear god- hahahaha no oh dear Kira, save me now. Mello has that devious smirk on his face!_ Cassandra thought. The entire day was like that, the group not leaving Cassandra and Matt alone about the tree thing and Art popping up, scaring people.

It was after lunch when they had finished. Turns out they were searching for one thing, a little thread bracelet. There was enough for the entire group but only Cassandra and Claire wore hers. Cassandra picked one out for Matt and Mello while Claire picked out one for Near. Little did Cassandra know, Matt had his on under his gloves. Cassandra had a black and red one on, same with Matt while Mello had a plain black one in his pocket. Near had a black and white one and Claire had a black and purple one.

Cassandra was leaning against a tree, watching her group chat with a half-lidded eye. She remembered a conversation she had with Claire one time, about her obsession with Matt as a fan.

~Flash back~

_Claire and Cassandra where at Cassandra's old house, Claire spending the night on Cassandra's thirteenth birthday, they had just finished a Death Note episode and were talking about the characters. Claire had asked Cassandra why she always went back to Matt when asking about her all time anime crushes._

_"Like does he remind you of someone?" Claire asked, Cassandra looked up at the ceiling, lying on the floor in her tiny room of her old house. After a moment Cassandra turned to Claire._

_"He does remind me of an old friend of mine, Logan. He was my best friend; we hung out all the time when we were younger. He died a couple years ago, when his older brother wrecked the car he was in. He looked just like Matt, hell he even wore stripes and goggles, he didn't smoke but still. Maybe I cling to Matt as a fan, as a way of clinging to Logan." _

_"It sounds like you do." Cassandra nodded._

_"It seems so."_

~Flash Back End~

"Only when it was a fan crush." Cassandra said softly. "He is nothing like Logan, he's better." Cassandra watched fondly, smiling as Matt leaned against a different tree, playing his games. It wasn't long before they went back inside for dinner and then to their rooms. Claire went into Near's room and Cassandra flopped on Matt's bed.

"Hey Matt you can hack right?" She asked, pulling out her laptop.

"Yeah why?" He asked, sitting down next to her as she shoved the laptop into his hands.

"Hack into Claire's computer and let's see if we can catch them doing something embarrassing." Matt and Mello smirked, Mello sitting on the bed on the other side of Matt. They watched as Matt easily hacked into her computer and turned on the webcam. Claire was leaning on Near as they put together a puzzle.

"Awwww that is so adorable!" Cassandra cooed under her breath. Claire hugged Near, not knowing that the camera was on. Near looked up and twirled a lock of hair.

"Your webcam in on." Near stated in monotone, Claire gasped and jumped up going to her laptop.

"CASS YOU ASSHOLE!" Claire screamed out, turning the laptop. Matt quickly shut Cassandra's laptop and they broke into a fit of laughter. Matt pulled out his old Nintendo 64 and Cassandra squealed, kicking Mello out of his bean bag. Matt chuckled and handed her a remote, putting in Mario cart. Well Cassandra got her ass handed to her, every single time. Her pride got in the way and she demanded a rematch.

"Well guys, goodnight. Try not to spoon again." Mello grinned and Cassandra blushed, turning to Matt.

"You told him!"

"He has his ways of making people talk!" Matt exclaimed. Mello chuckled and walked out, Cassandra huffed, and she quickly changed and lay down on the bed.

"Awwww you two love birds sharing a bed?" A southern accented voice stated from the window, Cassandra jumped.

"Damnit Art!" Cassandra cried out. "Not you too."

"Aww it's obvious you two, just fucking kiss and get it over with!" Art cried out.

"Go away." Cassandra whined.

"Fine." Art left and Cassandra rolled onto her side. Matt climbed in as well and they stayed at the opposite sides of the bed, rather awkwardly, both refusing to let the other sleep on the floor, again.

* * *

Matt woke up to the sound of whimpering and slowly blinked open his eyes. Looking around he saw Cassandra, whimpering and cringing, curling into a tight ball. She seemed to be having a nightmare, Matt's eyes softened. _It looks horrible, I can't let her suffer. _He thought as he scooted over to her. Grabbed her shoulders he gently shook her.

"Hey Cass? Cass wake up." He said. Cassandra was lost in the horrors of her dream; she was dreaming the memory of part of her torture.

~Dream State~

_Cassandra was chained to the wall, her back facing her captors. She heard a whip snap and she whimpered. Suddenly the whip slashed into her back, it was an older leather whip that was cut into eight strips and at the end were little spiked metal balls. The balls dug deep into her back, ripping it open and making it bleed heavily. She cried out in pain as they whipped her over and over again. She was covered in blood, but it didn't end there. They took a dagger and buried it deep in her shoulder. She screamed in pain as they dragged it down form her shoulder to her hip. They did the same with her other shoulder. It was then that Cassandra had the pleasure of passing out._

~End Dream State~

Matt was shaking Cassandra, whose face was contorted in pain. Suddenly she shot up, gasping her uncovered eye wide in sudden fear. She saw Matt and suddenly latched onto him, holding back pained tears. Shocked by her sudden change in demeanor he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Cassandra was clinging to him, biting her lip trying not to cry. Her scars tingled and Matt gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Memories." Cassandra murmured. Matt looked down at her through his goggles.

"What?" He asked softly, suddenly she completely shut down; she stopped talking, stopped moving. Noticing this he slowly lay her down, so she could go back to sleep. Once his arms left her she whimpered and looked up at him with her one uncovered eye.

"Matt?" She asked, her voice sounded so small.

"Yes Cass?" He asked softly.

"Don't leave." She whimpered, looking up at him. Matt could see the fear written across her face and could see it shining in her eye. He frowned and lay down next to her, pulling her close. Normally it would be awkward for him and her but Cassandra was scared half to death at the moment. Cassandra buried her face in Matt's chest, clinging to him tightly.

"Shhhh go to sleep, it's okay." Matt whispered, stroking her hair comfortingly. This whole, holding a girl thing was kinda new to him. None of the girls here paid him any mind; hell none of the other kids cared. Except for the bullies, but they just cared enough to pick on him and beat him up. It wasn't long before he heard her soft breathing, signaling she had fallen asleep before he to dozed off.

* * *

**Me: My OC pairs are extremely obvious now aren't they XD**

**Toshiro: Yes they are.**

**Me: SHIRO YOU HAVE RETURNED! *Picks him up and spins him around* **

**Toshiro: PUT ME DOWN NOW!**

**Me: Nope, your so short and adorable! *Temperature drops* I'm not afraid of you! *Sing songy voice***

**Toshiro: Put me down before I take out Hyourimaru and use him on you.**

**Me: *Runs behind L* SAVE ME OH GREAT L!**

**V: L! *Glomps him***

**Me; Welcome to my authors note my darling V. I brought L for you!**

**V: Do you have Ramen?**

**Me: *Snaps fingers and bowl after bowl of ramen appears* I know you love me!**

**Cass: Welp see you later peeps!**


	19. Chapter 18 They have summer school here!

**Nix: I feel like this chapter is crap...**

**Cass: You always feel that way dumbass.**

**Me: Meh, anyway I have 51 review! *Dies happy***

**V: *Pokes with a stick* I think she's dead.**

**Kidd: NOW YOU HAVE TO POKE HER OTHER SIDE IN THE SAME SPOT TO PRESERVE THE SYMMETRY!**

**Me: *Jumps up and smacks Kidd.* I don't like getting poked!**

**Matt: *Walks in with a giant chocolate cake with raspberries on top* Happy early birthday! **

**Me: *is drooling* That looks sooooooo yummy.**

**Cass: To fill you all in Nix turns 14 on June 15th. And her favorite fruit is raspberries and she loves chocolate...**

**Matt: Here you go *Hands cake over***

**Me: *Grins happily and munches on a slice***

* * *

Cassandra slowly slipped from her dream world into the real world. She was lying on top of someone, a guy. Remembering what happened last night Cassandra smiled softly, enjoying the comfort he offered even in his sleep._ Holy mother of fuck, I am lying on Matt! Eek! Take that bitches he is mine!_ Matt slowly started waking up and Cassandra pretended she was still asleep, wanting to see what he would do. Matt groaned softly and she felt him shift. Matt looked down at the weight on his chest and remembered last night. Smiling softly at how peaceful she looked he started stroking her hair gently. After a minute or two Cassandra snuggled deeper into Matt's chest.

"Busted." She murmured and Matt stared down at her in shock. He tried to pull away slightly but she pulled him closer. "No your warm." She muttered.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, not minding the fact she was on him.

"I woke up a few minute before you." She yawned slightly. "Thanks for waking me up from my nightmare." She muttered.

"What was it about?" Matt asked gently Cassandra frowned and sat up, getting off him. Matt sat up as well and Cassandra turned away from him.

"You don't want to know." She muttered, looking at the floor. Matt put a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her to him slight.

"What was it about? What does memories mean?" He asked. Cassandra sighed.

"Remember how I told you I was kidnapped and given a drug that changed my eye purple." Matt nodded. "Well that isn't the only thing they did to me." She murmured, pulling up her shirt enough to show him the brand. Matt gasped softly and gently reached out, brushing his fingers over it.

"Th-they did this to you?" He asked Cassandra nodded.

"That's not the last of it. In my dream I was remembering getting these." She turned and hiked her shirt up so he could see the pale scars running down her back. They were deep and wide, spanning most of her back. Her skin was pale enough that you had to be close to see them, but they were there. Matt ran his fingers over the scars gently, Cassandra shuddered at his touch her scars were sensitive. Matt frowned and shifted her so that she was facing him before hugging her tightly.

"I wish I could have helped." Cassandra shook her head, hugging him back.

"Don't be like that; you didn't even know me a year ago. And you were on the other side of the world. Plus I don't like pity. I would never have told you if you hadn't witnessed my nightmare." She muttered.

"Why don't you like pity?"

"I don't like the attention that comes with pity. I don't like always being the center of attention." Matt nodded, blushing slightly at how close she was and how good she felt against his chest…. _No Matt, you have no chance._ He thought. Suddenly Mello burst through the door.

"GET YOUR ASSES- What the hell is going on here?" He asked suddenly very pissed off Cassandra spun around and threw a book at him, hitting him in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" She shrieked. Mello's eyes widened and even he was slightly afraid of the furious aura coming off of her. She got up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. "I'm taking a shower!" She yelled as she locked the door. Mello blinked in shock at Matt who frowned slightly at the sudden loss of warmth.

"What the hell?"

"It's a long story." As Cassandra showered Matt explained what had happened to Mello. After sometime Cassandra walked out in a purple and black mini skirt, no leggings, her purple and black short sleeve shirt, her silver stitched eye patch, and her rings and earrings. Her hair was down around her shoulders, partially dry. Mello had this weird look of, what was it. Respect. That isn't something you see every day.

"Show me the brand." Mello stated. Cassandra lifted her shirt slightly and watched Mello's gaze. She dropped her shirt quickly and sat down.

"Don't start pitying me." She stated coldly, Mello nodded and suddenly the darkened sky opened up. Rain started pouring and lightning flashed. Cassandra ran up to the window and squeaked happily.

"Umm." Mello started.

"THUNDERSTORM!" Claire yelled running into the room and pressing her face to the window alongside Cassandra.

"Sorry we love thunderstorms, and Idaho only gets them in late spring and early summer." Matt just chuckled before noticing Near standing in the doorway.

"Near?" He asked, the albino nodded and stepped in, standing next to Claire as she watched the storm. Cassandra smirked and gently grabbed the back both their heads and sticking their faces together. Both Near and Claire blushed brightly at the close proximity of their faces.

"Please let go of my head." Near stated in monotone, his face the brightest red she has ever seen. Cassandra let go.

"Awwww you like Claire!" She cooed both blushed brighter, if that was possible. Claire grabbed Near's hand and ran out of the room. Cassandra stood there for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god the sheep has emotions." Mello breathed.

"Wait your saying he is like a robot all the time?" Cassandra asked, suddenly serious. She knew she was correct but she had to ask to not seem suspicious.

"Yeah, I don't think he has even laughed." Matt stated. Cassandra tilted her head in thought before smirking deviously.

"Wanna see if we can make Near laugh?" Cassandra asked. Matt and Mello looked at each other before nodding. "I'll be right back." With that she walked out the door. She walked across the hall and right into Near's room. Claire and Near looked up, Near looking slightly bored and Claire looked horrified at the sight of Cassandra's smirk. She walked right up to Near and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked in monotone.

"Come with me."

"I'd prefer not to." He twirled some hair and stubbornly sat down. Cassandra's eyes narrowed and suddenly she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. Claire jumped up.

"Cass!"

"Walk or I will carry you to." Claire shook her head and Cassandra sighed, throwing Claire over her other shoulder. Claire thrashed and cried out for Cassandra to put her down but Cassandra just smirked and walked out into the hallway.

"Cass!" Claire whined.

"Why can't you be like Near and just lay still?" Cassandra sighed. She passed Sebastian who was chuckling and smirked. Walking up to Matt's room she kicked open the door and was met with stares from both Matt and Mello.

"This is rather embarrassing." Near commented as Cassandra walked in casually and flopped them both down on the bed. Claire jumped up and grabbed Near's hand but Sebastian stood that the door, blocking their escape.

"Sebastian, don't let them pass until Near laughs. That's an order." Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and went on one knee.

"Of course My Lady." Sebastian stood up and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Okay he is more than a bodyguard." Matt said.

"Eh Butler, Bodyguard he serves as both." She waved her hand. "Not the point, we are here to make the albino robot laugh." She pointed at Near and smirked. He just blinked up at her and she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Cass, just let us be." Claire whined.

"Nope, we are bored and decided that Near needs a little laughter in his monotone life. At least it's better than Mello running around destroying something."

"You catch on quick." Matt chuckled, ruffling her hair. She chuckled and turned to Near.

"We need to figure out what he finds amusing." She made a funny face but Near just scoffed, frowning she tilted her head. "Funny faces are out… Jokes! Or better yet perverted jokes!" So for the next twenty minutes they told jokes, without a single reaction.

"Damn he is stubborn." Matt stated, Cassandra stood next to him and nodded, they even got Claire into this.

"Fuck it I'm tickling him." Claire stated. Near scooted back slightly and Cassandra grinned.

"Near is ticklish!" Cassandra sing-songed as Claire grinned and reached over, tickling his chest, Near grinned before he fell back laughing.

"Holy shit." Cassandra, Matt, and Mello said in unison as Near's hysterical laughter filled the air. His laughter was so childish sounding; the smiled on his face wasn't creepy but adorable. _He looks so, free. _Cassandra thought. _Yeah free, like he can be himself without the pressure or stress of being a successor. That laugh is adorable and so sweet sounding. Damnit I'm in chibby mode._ Cassandra had her arms wrapped around Matt's shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Near's laughter was melodic and it brought a smile to even Mello's face. Matt had wrapped his arms around Cassandra's stomach area and both were smiling brightly. Sebastian noticed the way Cassandra and Matt had become close and smiled slightly to himself. She was definitely strange in his eyes. She switched from serious to childish in a snap, yet she was fiercely protective, like a wolf in a way. She reminded him of an alpha wolf, she looked at her close friends and family as her pack and she did everything in her power to keep them safe. He saw the sadness and guilt in her eyes whenever someone in her 'pack' was hurt and she couldn't help them. Throughout the year he worked for her he learned that most her of outward emotions were a mask.

She rarely showed her true emotions, always hiding behind a happy mask. Sebastian knew though that this wasn't her mask, she had the happy shine in her eyes. The door opened behind him and V stuck her head in, her eyes widening at the sight of Near laughing. Sebastian moved so she could come in and she did just that, leaning against the door.

"Near is laughing. The world is going to end!" She threw her arms over her head and Cassandra giggled.

"Quick everyone to the bunker!" Cassandra cried out before she fell over laughing. She clutched her stomach, tears from laughing so hard streaming down her face, some slipping from under her eye patch. V laughed as well while Matt and Mello chuckled. Claire had stopped tickling Near so he could catch his breath, that adorable smile never left his face.

"My laughter will not cause an apocalypse." He stated in monotone, but it wasn't his normal monotone it had a happy tone to it.

"It better not! I like it!" Claire huffed. Cassandra stopped laughing and smirked up at Claire.

"Are you saying you have a crush on him?" Cassandra said, smirking.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MATT!" Claire yelled out. "I SAW YOU TWO CUDDLING TOGETHER!" Cassandra and Matt blushed beet red and Cassandra jumped up, tackling Claire. They rolled around the room and the others couldn't help but chuckle. "Art took pictures and showed me, they are so cute!" Cassandra's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she got off Claire.

"Art! She what?!" Both Matt and Cassandra yelled out, blushing brightly. Cassandra jumped up and ran out the door.

"ART I WILL KILL YOU!" Cassandra screamed as she ran down the hallways in search of the demon girl. And that was how the rest of the day went, Cassandra running around trying to find Art so she could destroy the pictures while Claire and Near hid in Near's room and Matt played video games while Mello pestered him nonstop about it. That night Cassandra collapsed on the bed and fell asleep once she hit the pillow. Matt chuckled calmly and lay down next to her.

* * *

"Ms. Treeda, Sir Matt, it is time to wake up. It seems that school here runs throughout the year. Meaning you two must get up for school." Sebastian said elegantly as he threw open the curtains. "It also seems that it is going to rain today. The delegation leaders and Rodger have decided that all the delegates are to attend as well." Cassandra groaned and curled into Matt to hide from the sun.

"Fuck school!" She cried out.

"Couldn't have said it better." Matt agreed yawning widely. Neither minded how close they were.

"You two need to get up. I know how much you hate mornings Ms. Treeda, but still." Cassandra groaned. "Don't make me send Claire in." Sebastian threatened mildly. Cassandra jumped out of bed.

"I'm up!" Matt groaned.

"Damnit you were warm." He rolled over covered his head.

"You don't want to be woken up by Claire when she is feeling devious. She pours cold water on you." She shivered and walked into the bathroom to shower. She took a quick shower before stepping out in a plain black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, a plain black eye patch; her plain black elevator boots the pair that could have spikes or flames, and her rings and earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it swayed behind her with every step. Matt had gone to shower elsewhere so she was alone.

She looked around and went to Mello's bookshelf. She had seen Matt reading once; he doesn't always play game ya know. She looked through the titles when the door opened. She looked up and saw Matt, he was adjusting his goggles.

"You ready to go?" Cassandra nodded and stood up, he led her into a large classroom and she sat down with him at his desk. "This is all like college level stuff; I'll explain the best I can."

"No need to, I have a basic college understanding. Sebastian has been jumping me ahead slightly, to help with my cases."

"Hmm that's good." The class started and Cassandra ended up falling asleep at the desk.

* * *

"My brain has officially died." Cassandra exclaimed as she fell face first onto the bed.

"Yeah cause you didn't sleep all day." Mello scoffed.

"I didn't! I slept through about half of school…." Matt and Mello chuckled.

"Yeah we don't have that option so quit complaining." Mello stated.

"I don't have the brain power to survive that! You do!"

"You're right, you're stupid." Mello smirked. Cassandra grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it.

"I AM NOT STUPID! JUST NOT A GENIUS LIKE YOU, ASSHOLE!" She yelled out, beating Mello furiously with the pillow.

"Gah stop it!" Mello cried out, tackling Cassandra. They rolled around until they hit a wall, before breaking apart. The three of them aimlessly chatted throughout the night.

* * *

"Hey you didn't die today!" Matt chuckled as they finished the second day of school.

"I didn't, and I stayed up all through class!"

"You did! You actually did! It's a miracle!" Matt exclaimed, posing. Cassandra laughed as they walked along.

"It's so nice outside." Cassandra stated, seeing Mello, Near, and Claire ahead she grabbed Matt's hand and ran toward them. She took Near's hand and ran, knowing Mello would follow Matt and Claire would follow Near. She ran down the stairs dragging Matt and Near behind her as she ran out the door.

"What is the point of this Cassandra?" Near asked in monotone.

"It is finally nice outside and the perfect temperature so I figured I'd spend my last afternoon running around like a crazy before I have to go and be proper!" Cassandra exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh I see!" Claire said, before flopping down and pulling out a puzzle. Near sat down next to her while Matt leaned against a tree, pulling out his Gameboy. Cassandra smirked and tackled Mello. Mello blinked in shock before rolling over. They wrestled for an hour before they broke apart and lay there panting.

"How can two people wrestle like that for an hour straight?" Claire asked.

"Lots of stamina." Near stated, not looking up from the newest puzzle. Cassandra army crawled over to the shady tree Matt was sitting at and lay down.

"What you playing?" She asked.

"Finishing Pokémon Black and White."

"Ah, well it's nap time." Cassandra yawned and curled up next to him.

"I swear you sleep more than I do." Cassandra nodded and soon fell into a deep sleep. Claire heard Matt suck in a breath and looked over, seeing that Cassandra had lay her head on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nestled into his lap and he blushed brightly. Mello chuckled and took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"You so love her dude." Mello stated and Matt blushed harder, pulling her up slightly so she lay on his chest instead.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to make a move on her." Matt muttered. "She's so fragile; I'm worried if I do something it might hurt her for some reason. She's so unpredictable." Claire blinked and looked up at him. _If only he knew. I don't know her plan with Matt, so I don't want to hook them up only to have their hearts broken. _Claire thought, looking them over.

"She is quite unpredictable and fragile as you said." Near spoke up. "She has a lot on her mind it seems, if you catch her off guard you can see sadness and pain her in eyes." Everyone blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah I know. I didn't know you paid attention Near." Matt said looking at Near in shock.

"Her and Claire care, of course I pay attention." He said softly, thank god Mello had the common sense to shut up, he probably did it just cause Matt was extremely interested, and it had to do with Cassandra. Mello and Cassandra had formed a strong friendship after their fight.

"Aww Near of course we care, you are a good person despite what others think!" Claire exclaimed going over and hugging him. Near blinked in shock before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. _That was all he needed, was someone who cares? Oh Near I care so much._ Claire thought she as hugged him, for once he was hugging her back. Mello and Matt blinked in shock at the happy, not creepy smile on his face. Cassandra groaned and nestled into Matt's chest. Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl, knowing this was the last time it would probably happen. Mello stood alone, watching the two. Out of nowhere a 'Forever Alone' sign came from the tree and hovered right above his head. Guess who held the other end of the fishing line? If you guessed Art, you're wrong. It was V; she was smirking, seeing as Mello didn't notice it.

"Guys it's time for dinner." Lisa called; luckily she could only see Claire and Near hugging, if she was Matt and Cassandra she would freak out. Matt looked down at the sleeping girl and reluctantly shook her. She groaned and blinked, looking up at him with her one eye.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Dinner time." Matt said softly, Cassandra nodded and pulled away. She stood up and stretched before smiling down at him. She saw the sign and giggled slightly, Matt seeing it as well he chuckled. Claire looked up and giggled as well while Near smirked. Mello looked around at them.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing." Cassandra and Claire sing songed in unison.

"Okay that is still kinda creepy." Matt stated, shaking his head. The sign disappeared into the tree and they walked inside. Dinner was eaten quickly and they hung out as much as they could for the next few hours. It was bedtime now and Mello stood up, he walked over to Cassandra and ruffled her hair.

"It was nice meeting you girlie." He stated, casually walking out.

"It was nice meeting you to!" She called, chuckling. Mello closed the door and Cassandra lay back on the bed, smiling slightly.

"Is it bad that I want you to stay?" Matt asked.

"No, we got pretty close. I don't want to leave." Cassandra admitted as she got up and went to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, I am gonna miss you." Matt stated through the door.

"Same here, but we can always Skype." She said, stepping out and flopping down on the bed.

"True." Matt smiled and flicked off the light, lying down next to her. She curled into his chest and he held her tightly. Cassandra licked her lips; she wanted to kiss him so badly. _No, he will probably freak out. I'll just lay here, he's so warm._ Cassandra thought as she closed her eyes. Matt watched her, biting his bottom lip. _I just want to kiss her, but no she would probably think I'm a pervert. _Matt thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Nix: Yeah the chapter sucks... Anyway I am going to go off and wait impatiently for my aunt to arrive!**

**Cass: Goodbye! Have fun people...**


	20. Chapter 19 Kira theories and Japan

**Nix: Hello everyone! I had a good birthday thank you for asking. Anyway this chapter is kinda serious...**

**V: *is squealing* OMG-**

**Me: *slaps hand over mouth* Hush child, no spoilers.**

**V: mumph shrnmph hrumph.**

**Me: oh hush. On with the story! **

**V: cmph?**

**Me: Yes you can. *uncovers mouth***

**V: Nix doesn't own Black Butler, Death Note, and any references made.**

* * *

Sebastian walked into the room at 5:00AM the next morning. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, Cassandra was curled into Matt's chest and Matt had his face buried in her hair. He sighed slightly and flicked on the light, both groaned and curled farther into each other.

"It is time to get up; we have a flight to catch Ms. Treeda." Sebastian stated elegantly.

"But I don't want to go." She muttered, burying her face deeper into Matt's chest. Matt blushed brightly but didn't move to get away.

"We have to, come Ms. Treeda you don't want the delegation leaders to find you like this." Cassandra groaned and rolled out of bed, standing up.

"It's to fucking early." She grumbled before walking into the bathroom. Matt sighed and lay back, glancing at Sebastian.

"You're going to miss the Young Mistress aren't you young man." Sebastian stated, glancing at him calmly. Matt blinked and looked at the butler.

"You are good." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian stated, smirking calmly.

"Anyway, yeah I'll miss her. She was nice and fun to hang around." Matt stated calmly, looking up at the ceiling.

"I believe she had fun here, I'm sure she will beg me to bring her back. She can be quite childish." Sebastian stated.

"You know it!" Cassandra said as she stepped out she had on black skinny jeans, a black short sleeve that hugged her body, her plain black eye patch and a pair of regular high top shoes, and of course her rings and earrings.

"Ms. Treeda, your bags are packed and ready to go." Sebastian stated and she nodded. Her hair was down and dry for the most part, she had a hair brush and two hair bands in her hand. She looked at Matt and held them up and he chuckled. She sat down on the bed and he took the hair brush. Sebastian watched, smiling softly. "I'll come back when we need to go down." Sebastian left and they sat in a comfortable silence as Matt put up one side of her hair.

"So you're going to Japan next?" Matt asked.

"Yep, let's hope I don't run into Kira while I am there." She said as he pinned up one side of her hair.

"I hope not, even though you are a figure of justice who knows what could happen." Matt said as he brushed out the other half of her hair.

"Yeah, my biggest fear is that I do something to piss him off and he finds my name. The president changed my last name on all my files so I will be okay, but still. Kira's power doesn't seem humanoid, who knows he might be able to find my real name."

"So you are really going to find and kill Kira aren't you?" Matt asked as he put the other side of her hair up.

"Yes."

"You could die."

"Matt I'm not afraid to die, I have no plans. Hell I'll be surprised if I live to be twenty years old." Matt frowned and watched her.

"Why do you plan on throwing your life away so recklessly?"

"It's not at reckless as you think, I have one goal. Once that goal is met I will be killed, that I am completely sure of, until then I will do whatever it takes to keep others safe. If going after Kira the way I am means keeping people safe then I will do it." She stood up abruptly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "The moment I was taken to be sacrificed I was dead, it's useless to try and preserve a nonexistent life." Matt blinked in shock, he never thought she looked at her life the way she did.

"Cassandra-" He started but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Don't start, I don't need the lecture. Let's just enjoy the little time we have left and not talk about such morbid things." Matt sighed, figures she'd change the subject. He stood up and they walked down to the main room, taking her suitcase with her. She set her suitcase by the door and walked into the breakfast room, she looked around smiling softly at the place. It wasn't just that this was it was THE Whammy's House, the one place she only dreamed could be real, but it was fun as well. The kids here were nice and fun to be around.

"I'm gonna miss it here, you guys are awesome." Claire stated, sighing.

"Yeah same here." Cassandra said, picking at her French toast._ Now that I met Matt I feel sad, I know that I can't see him again. I probably won't before my contract is up. At least I got to meet him and befriend him._ She sighed softly and sadly, poking at her food.

"Cass you okay?" V asked, looking over the girl. She didn't respond.

"Don't worry about it V, she is just tired and deep in thought. When those two mix she gets a little unresponsive." Claire stated. "Just dangle a gummy worm, gummy bear, or raspberry in front of her and she'll snap out of it." The others blinked and stared at the girl, who was staring at her French toast.

"Ha that is funny." Mello scoffed, waving his hand in front of Cassandra's face. She didn't acknowledge his hand. Mello stared at her, and then Sebastian came up with a small carton of raspberries.

"This should help snap Ms. Treeda out of her stupor." Matt picked one up and held it gently between his fingers, dangling it in front of her face. Suddenly Cassandra's head shot up and she took the raspberry and Matt's fingers in her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and a large blush appeared on her face as Matt blushed brightly.

"Oh I might have forgotten to mention that she eats it from your hand." Claire giggled as Cassandra pulled the raspberry from Matt's hand and pulled her head back, releasing his hand.

"CLAIRE!" Cassandra yelled out, swallowing the raspberry. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You zoned, so Matt snapped you out of it." She stated, smirking at the bright red blush on Cassandra's cheeks. Cassandra frowned and started eating her French toast, munching on the raspberries Sebastian had brought over. "I hate you." She muttered.

"Oh you know you love me!" Claire giggled, poking her cheek. "Nice blush." Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Claire before smirking.

"So you and Near kiss yet?" Claire turned the brightest red.

"Shut up!"

"Pay back is a bitch."

"Alright guys, everyone pack up and head to the front door, we leave soon!" Lisa announced. Cassandra frowned again and finished off her French toast and raspberries. The whole group, Cassandra, Claire, V, Near, Matt, and Mello, walked to the front door. She stood by her suitcase and turned to the guys and V. V stepped forward and squeezed Cassandra before letting go to hug Amy. Mello stood there for a moment like he debating something.

"Come here you blonde PMS tornado." Mello went to say something be decided against it and let Cassandra hug him. He actually hugged her back, smiling softly as he did. Okay she kinda grew on him but hey, she was funny and weird and liked to fight. They pulled back and she ruffled his hair. "I'll have to come and visit you sometime."

"Yeah, yeah go have your fun in Japan." Mello rolled his eyes and Cassandra flicked his forehead.

"Oh cheer up moody." She giggled at the face he made. Before they could fight she turned to Matt who hugged her tightly.

"I'll Skype you at around 8:00PM Japan time okay?" He said pulling back, Cassandra nodded and stood in line with the others. Matt stood next to her and they walked out toward the bus. She hugged him one last time before they were ushered onto the bus. Cassandra took a window seat and smiled softly as her new group stood there, watching. The bus started up and Cassandra waved, biting her bottom lip as they waved back. Near was there, looking at Claire as he awkwardly waved. The bus pulled away and Cassandra let out a shaky sigh as she sat back.

"You okay Cass?" Claire asked softly, Cassandra buried her face in her hands.

"Just, I regret meeting them but yet I don't." She murmured, peeking out from between her fingers. "I am really happy I got to meet them, befriend them and such. But I regret that I let myself grow as close as I did. I mean shit, I befriended Mello of all people and I grew really close to Matt. And yes, I have more than a fan crush on him. It's more like a regular crush, if not more. The thing is, they don't come into the Kira case until after L dies and I don't plan on having L die."

"Cass, what is your plan? You never told me." Claire asked softly.

"I plan on saving L, I will save L. I plan on approaching him on the 5th while we are at To-Oh. I'm surprised they let us come to view the speech."

"Yeah L is epic. I hope Light dies a sad horrible death, like at the Yellow Box Warehouse!" Cassandra frowned at the blonde.

"You know I don't hate Light. It's just too late to save him from himself." She said softly. "I'll make it so that he doesn't die, it's the least I can do for the tiny bit of innocence left in him." Claire nodded and Cassandra sat back, watching out the _window_ as they left the country and went into the city toward the airport.

* * *

"Is the only thing you do sit there on your computer silently?" Klarissa asked in her whiny little prissy voice.

"Yeah basically." Cassandra answered in monotone.

"Why don't you talk to me?" She asked, whining once more.

"Because your topics disinterest me greatly." She stated. _Wow I sound like Near, or L. _Klarissa blinked before huffing.

"What do you even do on there all the time?"

"Work."

"Really you are working on vacation! Why the heck would you do that?!"

"It is my duty. Plus I believe Kira is based out of Japan, specifically the Kanto region, which is the region we are currently in. My hope is to identify a Kira like character and tip off L." She stated. "Then I could possibly work with L and we could eliminate Kira."

"What! You want to eliminate our god!" Cassandra's head snapped up and she finally looked at her roommate.

"What Kira is doing is immoral, though I can see his goal. Kira wants a safer world, but he has been corrupted by whatever power he happens to possess. Soon he will kill everyone, leaving no one but himself in this perfect world of his. It is my job to help stop him from killing everyone." She said, looking Klarissa in the eye. "I've dealt with extreme power like this; it's easy to become corrupted if you don't have someone or something to keep you from going over the edge."

"Nice speech girlie." Mello's voice came over the laptop and she looked down calmly, a large smile covered her face at the sight of Mello and Matt. "Sounds like you got roomed with a Kira supporter."

"I did, anyway what are you two doing, stalking me?" She asked teasingly.

"Pft no we are just bored." Mello scoffed, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh who is on Skype with you?" Klarissa asked, shoving Cassandra off the bed and flopping down in front of the computer. Cassandra hit her head on the nightstand before slamming face first into the floor with a groan of pain. "Oh you two are cute!" Klarissa cooed.

"Put Cassandra back on, we don't want to talk to you." Mello growled.

"But." Klarissa started.

"Get the fuck off the computer now!" Mello yelled Klarissa yelped and scrambled away as Cassandra crawled up on the bed, flopping down face first in front of the computer with a groan.

"Oh god I'm gonna need an aspirin." She stated, out of nowhere Sebastian appeared with a couple of pills and a glass of water. Cassandra gratefully took them and sat up.

"What happened? You have a mark on your forehead." Matt asked.

"I hit my head on the nightstand them hit the floor face first." She grumbled, shrinking the chat window and going back to looking through the Kira fan sites.

"Damn girlie, you okay?" Mello asked, she nodded and tilted her head slightly.

"I know that look, what did you find?" Matt asked noticing the fascinated look on her face.

"You hacked into my computer right? Or you can?" She asked, looking over the forum she was reading. Matt nodded.

"Yeah give me a sec." She could hear him typing away, and then he hummed slightly. "Damn this is an impressive security system; take it down for me please. I can get past it but it would take most all night." She nodded and quickly took down the system, letting him in. "Alright, so this article what's on it?"

"Start reading at the third paragraph, the first two are crazy fan rants." She stated, Matt and Mello nodded and after some odd minutes both boys sat back in thought.

"It talks about a notebook of death. That is far out but interesting none the less." Mello commented Cassandra nodded.

"Well think about it. Kira's power can hardly be human, if you look at the possibilities a notebook of death isn't as far out as it might seem." She stated as she put her thumb on her bottom lip, tilting her head in thought. Sebastian had a knowing glint in his eyes, but he stayed quiet. He held out her stuffed Sebby and she reached out for it childishly, she took it and hugged it her to chest before setting it down against her computer screen and stared at it in thought once more.

"What is that?" Mello asked and she pulled Sebby, putting him in front of the camera.

"It's my stuffed Sebby, for some reason when I look at human based dolls, or stuffed animals I can think better." She put him back down against the screen.

"Okay, well let's hypothetically say this notebook is real." Matt started. _Oh it is real, it is very real Matt. _She thought, nodding for him to continue. "Why would something like that exist and what would its purpose be?"

"Well, I think a notebook of death would be used by a Grim Reaper, but that would imply that Reapers are real and very much among us." Mello stated.

"Okay, since this is all hypothetical let's continue with the idea that Grim Reapers are real. That leaves the question, is Kira a human or a Reaper?" Matt asked.

"I believe Kira is human. Grim Reapers are given these tools and I doubt they would become corrupt. I actually think after a while they would get bored."

"Where are you going with this?" Mello asked thoroughly interested now.

"I think that if Kira's power is a notebook of death that an extremely bored Grim Reaper gave Kira the notebook for its own amusement." Matt and Mello blinked, looking at each other before turning back to Cassandra.

"That is a viable theory; the thing is no one will believe it. It just seems to far-fetched for some people to believe. Frankly if we were to present this to L he would probably dismiss it." Matt started, both Mello and Cassandra nodded. She looked down at her stuffed Sebby.

"Right now I wouldn't completely dismiss it, but let's find something else that might seem more likely and keep that in mind." She stated. _If only I could tell them everything, get this mess over with. It would be simpler but I know if I did I would probably be put in a mental hospital. Light would find out I knew and either force me to join him or kill me off. Until then I will play oblivious and act like I don't know. _She moved her Sebby into her lap and started going through more fan sites for anything, while Matt just watched and read.

"Ms. Treeda." Sebastian started. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not at the moment, do whatever you wish Sebastian" She stated calmly. "So are you two going to help or just sit there?"

"Actually Rodger is pissed right now, we have to go!" Mello rocketed out of the room and Matt waved before closing out suddenly. Cassandra chuckled and continued with her search.

~With Unknown~

A man with wild, unruly black hair was in a darkened room, crouched in front of a computer with his knees drawn to his chest. He stared at the screen with wide onyx eyes, watching the exchange between the girl with the eye patch, the auburn/red boy and the blonde boy. He had his thumb in his mouth as he slightly chewed on it, his other hand held a phone between his thumb and index finger.

"It seems your assumption about the girl was correct." He said into the phone, the video paused on the image of the girl calmly looking at the camera. His voice was a deep monotone, laced with a British accent as he spoke English to the person on the other end of the line.

"I told you so! I had a weird feeling about her, and it wasn't just because of the eye patch!" A female voice came over the other end of the line.

"I must go; the others have arrived and request my presence." He stated closing the laptop he was plunged into a darkness that matched the midnight black of his hair. His oversized white long sleeve shirt stood out slightly in the blackness.

"Alright. I'll see you soon!" The female called out into the phone, a faint smiled tugged at his pale lips.

"I will see you soon then." He said.

"Bye L!"

"Bye." Both hung up at the same time and the young man known at L stood up, shuffling out of the dark room.

* * *

**Nix: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh L comes into the picture now!**

**V: Yes! L has arrived! **

**Me: Guess who the girl on the phone was. Also it has been brought to my attention that Mello is alone. I am willing to take any OC that you want to date Mello. It's first come first serve. If not I will make one :3**


	21. Chapter 20 Hello L Intro into the K-case

**Nix: L appears a little more in this chapter, and things start picking up! *Dances* oh and my lovelies Mello has been taken. So no more reviews requesting an OC to date him please. **

**Mello: This chick better not be a whiny little bitch.**

**Me: *makes talking hand* Blah blah blah, I ish the author I choose who you date. Bawahahahahahaha**

**Mello: *growls.***

**Matt: Eh you'll like her dude.**

**Me: WAY TO RUIN MY FUN!**

**Matt: My pleasure.**

**Me: What did I do to you?! *Sobs***

**Matt: ... nothing...**

**Cass: Oh suck it up woman.**

**Me: NOOOOOO I WILL NOT SUCK IT UP! Grimm Kitty! cero her!**

**Grimmjow: Don't call me Grimm Kitty.**

**Me: Blah blah blah sparky.**

**V: *Is clinging to L while feeding him strawberries* Nix doesn't own BB, DN, or any references.**

* * *

**Time skip 4 days**

"Cass I think I might explode!" Claire whispered as they sat in an auditorium. Guess where? To-Oh University! And guess where they were seated, behind L and Light! If that wasn't enough, both girls could see Ryuk! After asking Sebastian he said that because they bore the mark of a demon they could see supernatural beings.

"I think I will too!" Cassandra whispered back, she couldn't help but look at the two in front of them. Cassandra was fluent in Japanese so she translated for Claire easily. The announcer stood up and started talking. Cassandra whispered the translations to Claire as they watched. L was well aware of the two girls behind him, especially the one with the eye patch.

"And the two who were at the top of the class! Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga!" Cassandra translated what the announcer said and both young men in front of her stood up. People where whispering about how different they were, and who was hotter and such. Both stood and gave their speeches, which Claire asked not to have her translate, considering they knew the speeches well. They sat down again and Cassandra listened, knowing what was next.

"Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami, lead investigator on the Kira investigation." L stated in a whisper, Cassandra bit her lip, listening.

"Yes." Light said. Blah, blah, blah, author is too lazy to type out everything…. **(I didn't feel like searching the actual conversation, deal with it.)**

"I am L." He whispered to Light, Cassandra just barely heard it, but she did. She smirked slightly and silently whispered to Claire what had happened.

"Why would you tell me this?" Light whispered back, just a little louder. Cassandra could sense the evil aura coming from Light, had she not known what to look for, or that he was to have it at the time she never would have picked it up.

"Because I believe you will be helpful to the investigation." L whispered back. And so they talked, Cassandra listened closely. Finally they are released and the girls work their way through the crowds. Cassandra stumbled out of the crowd, getting tripped in the process she fell flat on her face only to roll across the ground and into Light's legs…

**_"Eek! I'm so sorry!" _**She cried out in Japanese as she jumped up and brushed herself off, fixing her eye patch slightly. **_"I was tripped and rolled into you, I'm so sorry!" _**She bowed down slightly. Claire walked up behind her, along with Sebastian.

**_"No it's okay, I understand. Are you okay?" _**Light asked in Japanese. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Cass! Talk English or translate! I can't understand you!" Claire cried out, waving her arms.

"We can speak English for your friend, we both are fluent." L stated in monotone. Cassandra almost fangasmed.

"Yeah, anyway what are your names? I am Light and this is Hideki." Light stated in perfect English.

"Thank god you can speak English! I'd be overwhelmed trying to keep a conversation and translate!" Cassandra fist pumped and Sebastian chuckled. "Anyway I am Cassandra and this is my butler/bodyguard Sebastian." Sebastian bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Hideki, Sir Light." Sebastian greeted with a charming smile.

"I am Claire, Cass's best friend!" She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two." Light stated politely, smiling at them.

"Interesting, both your names start with C." L muttered.

"Yup, back in the states we are known as the Inseparable C's."

"Why would that be?" L asked, staring down Cassandra.

"Hideki be po-" Light started.

"It's fine, he's just curious is all. I don't mind." She said, basically she was opening herself up to L for him to interrogate her. L seemed to have seen that watched her, expecting an answer. "Basically ever since we met we have been joined at the hip. We do most everything together." Both Light and L nodded in understanding.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you eye?" Light asked softly, Cassandra chuckled.

"Eh nothing big, I was kidnapped and in order to ensure my parents pay the ransom they tortured me. They injected me with something that turned my eye purple." She shrugged nonchalantly. Light stared at her in shock. "It happened like a year ago, it's nothing big. In fact my life is better because of it oddly enough."

"How could your life be better?" Light asked, thoroughly confused. Cassandra chuckled and beckoned them over; they sat down on a couple benches that were conveniently across from each other. Cassandra leaned back, looking over the two geniuses.

"Well I got a job soon after, advanced my schooling, mastered multiple martial arts, and was given the opportunity to exact my revenge as well as make the world a better place." Light blinked, looking her over as a slight smirk tugged at his lips, while L stared at her blankly as if he was studying her.

"What do you mean by that Cassandra?" L asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Please call me Cass. Anyway to answer your question Ryuga-Sama." Cassandra knew exactly what she was doing, she was telling L that she was on his side, and telling Light that as well. "I have devoted my life to exact revenge on the cult that gave me this." I pointed at my eye patch, watching them calmly. "I was giving a government job; I now deal with underground criminals that the government can't officially handle."

"You don't have to use honorifics with us." Light said, smiling softly.

"And you don't need to use Sama after my name. I am not superior to you." L stated, Cassandra tilted her head and smiled innocently.

"Oh but Ryuga-_Sama_." She stressed the Sama. "You are my superior; you are older than me, smarter than me and so many more reasons that would take too long to explain." She and L stared at each other; she could almost see the thoughts buzzing behind his emotionless onyx eyes.

"Interesting." L bit his thumb, watching her. "You haven't asked about my sitting position, are you afraid you'll offend me?" Cassandra started laughing softly, grinning at him. Suddenly she mimicked his posture, her knees drawn to her chest as she crouched on the bench.

"I don't need you, I am well aware that this posture increases your deduction skills by at least 40%. I use it while I am working on school." She stated, L's eye widened slightly but it was hard to tell. They went back to normal and he looked her over, his head tilted slightly. She stared right back at him while Claire watched Light, who was watching the two stare at each other.

"What is your view on Kira?" Light asked. _Figures you'd ask that Light-o. _Cassandra thought, her gaze calm.

"I don't voice my views on Kira, or whose side I am on since it only causes unnecessary fights with those who favor the opposite of your choice." She spoke, her words elegantly picked. Light and L nodded.

"I see." Before Light could say anymore Hayes and Logan walked up.

"Hey guys, Lisa wanted us to tell you that we are getting ready to leave." Logan said, looking in awe at the two. Cassandra nodded and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Light, Hideki." Claire said, smiling softly.

"It was, have a nice trip you guys." Light stood up and held out his hand. Cassandra calmly shook it, smiling up at him before turning to L.

"Thank you, maybe we will meet again." She turned and walked off toward the rest of the group, feeling both their gazes on her back.

_That girl, she is something. She doesn't seem like a threat, her goals are like mine. She doesn't know who Ryuga really is, maybe she figured he was the oldest and got her honorific meanings messed up? I hope she is a Kira supporter; I need her power and influence she seems to have. _Light thought as he watched the eye patched girl and her friend walk away, her butler walking behind her obediently. _I definitely need her, just the way that butler follows her tells me she has so much power._

_That girl. _L thought._ Could it be possible she knows who I am? She sat behind us; does she have sharp enough hearing to hear what I said? And calling me Sama was she telling me she was on my side? But that would imply she knows who I am. She knows something. I'll watch her webcam chats with the boys and see what she does. _L watched her disappear into the group of students.

**Time skip 27 days**

"Well that was fun." Claire yawned, stretching in the backseat of Cassandra's car as they drove back to her house. It was September 1st, the trip was over now and they were going to jump right back into school. Cassandra was looking out the window, watching the familiar scenery.

"If I am assuming correctly L will be watching me. I sparked his interest back in the beginning of August, meaning sometime soon there will be cameras set up in the house, if they aren't already there." Cassandra stated calmly.

"I guess this is where the fun ends huh?" Claire said Cassandra nodded.

"This is where it ends, I have inserted myself into the case now and I need to get serious. No more goofing around, no more games. I have to get completely serious, and you need to back out." She stated, her eyes never leaving the window. Claire sighed.

"No." Cassandra turned her head sharply and stared Claire down. "I'm not going to let you run off on your own and probably get yourself killed. I promised I'd fight with you and I will."

"I don't think you understand." Claire stared Cassandra down, her eyes hard with determination.

"No I completely understand what is at stake here. You're not going to tell me off to 'keep me safe' just so you can go and risk your life recklessly." Cassandra blinked before smiling slightly and sitting back, looking out the front window.

"I never realized how determined you were. Fine, I'll let you work with me but I won't have you doing a lot of dangerous things. If you were to get killed because of me I'd never forgive myself."

"Fine."

"I'll fill you in on the plan as we go, that way it'll be easier to work without thinking about what might happen farther along. Knowing you it'll be best."

"Yeah since I base my actions off what they might affect it would be best." Claire nodded in agreement and the conversation was interrupted by their arrival at the manor. Out on the front lawn stood Claire's family and Cassandra's family, they calmly stepped from the car and were greeted.

**Time skip 27 days**

A week ago Cassandra found a camera in her room. Sebastian had confirmed that during the night a man he suspected worked for L had snuck in and set up cameras everywhere in the house. So for a week Cassandra had been hiding her eye and acting normal, well not discussing the case but still being her random self. She was currently in her room, lying on the floor with her legs going up the wall. She was reading a book with her only pair of ear buds that fit in. She had one out and the other in her ear with the music up. She hummed slightly, tapping her bare foot against the wall. Hell she hadn't even gotten dressed; she was still in her pajamas.

The floor vibrated with thundering footsteps and she turned off her music, pulling out her headphones she looked at the door expectantly. She figured it was Finny and Mey-Rin coming running, having broken something once again. But when the door burst open she blinked in surprise. Instead there stood three officers with face shields. She jumped to her feet and took a defensive stance.

"Cassandra Treeda you are under arrest." One said, she narrowed her visible eye and suddenly they came forward and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. Her hands were forced behind her back and cuffed there. As she was led out of her room she sensed Sebastian.

"Sebastian, stay put until farther orders." She stated as they walked her past him.

"Of course My Lady." She heard him say before they picked her up and carried her down the stairs. She was walked to a car and felt a needle enter her neck.

"Sorry kid we need to do this." Was all she heard before she slumped forward in her seat.

* * *

**Nix: dunn dunnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ooooooooooooohhhhh who arrested Cass? (Tis painfully obvious but I feel like being random!)**

**Misa: NIX-CHAN! *Glomps***

**Me: *Ribs are slowly being crush* WHO BROUGHT HER HERE?!**

**Light: She's your problem now. *walks off* **

**Me: GRIMMJOW!**

**Grimmjow: On it *Grins sadistically and chases Light around* COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU WIMP!**

**Me: Alright Grimmy enough, I think he's shit himself enough for now.**

**Light: *I stares at the blue haired manic* HOW CAN I KILL HIM WHEN HE'S ALREADY DEAD?!**

**Me: You can't, why the hell do you think he's my go to man in scaring people?**

**Grimmjow: *Cackles evilly, then suddenly serious.* Don't call me Grimmy either.**

**Misa: Rate and Review for Nix-Chan! *Squeezes tighter***

**Me: *Dies***


	22. Chapter 21 Captivity well this is boring

**Nix: I am making up for the shortness of my last chapter, for another short chapter! (I think? idk the word count) Anyway I wrote this tonight cause I had a smart moment and was able to pull off intelligence!**

**Mello: Wow, you had a smart moment. *Claps* It's a fucking miracle! (I can't spell miracle, I had to look it up ._.)**

**Misa; Nix-chan is so smart!**

**Me: WHY WON'T IT WORK! *is trying to zap Misa away.***

**Matt: IDK TRY HARDER DAMNIT! *In panic mode***

**Misa: Waht won't work? *Hugs Nix***

**Me: *Screams in agony as she recrushes my ribs* MY RIBS! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEE!**

**Cass: While Nix is dying I shall do the disclaimer. Nix doens't own BB, DN, or any references.**

* * *

**Day 1 of captivity**

Cold. That was the first thing that her mind registered as she slowly awoke. It was cold in the room she was in. The next thing was metal, there was metal on her wrists which were behind her back. _Handcuffs. _She thought Cassandra opened her eyes slowly, only to be met with blackness. _Blindfold. _She noted that she was lying down. _Freedom to move around where I am._ She wiggled her fingers and slowly pushed herself up using her elbow. She slowly sat up, her legs falling over the edge of something squishy. _On a bed, wonderful._

"So L, mind telling me what I'm in and why I'm not strapped to a chair?" She asked keeping her voice calm and steady. It took a moment, probably for them to get over the shock.

"Why do you assume I am L?" A robotic voice asked, she turned her head toward where the voice came from.

"The robotic voice confirms it. My first tip toward you being L was when I was taken. The men who took me wore face shields and said I was under arrest. I was then blindfolded. The only reason for that would be if I was under arrest under suspicion of being the second Kira. To further confirm my suspicions I was placed in what I guess would be a jail cell and was still blindfolded. What I don't get is that you placed me in a cell and didn't strap me to a chair to torture me. Even though it would be fruitless since I am not the second Kira." She said calmly, her no longer seeing eyes looking directly at the microphone that sat next to the camera.

~With the Task Force~

"Ryuzaki she sounds absolutely brilliant!" Matsuda exclaimed as the Task Force along with Light and L watched the blindfolded girl sit at the edge of the bed, looking up at the camera with covered eyes.

"Just as I suspected." L muttered more to himself than anyone. "I was 72% certain she would be calm and 84% certain she would ask intelligent questions and give intelligent answers." Said midnight black haired man leaned forward slightly and pressed the button for the microphone. "You are correct for I am L and I do suspect you of being the second Kira." A small smirk crossed her lips; she seems to be enjoying this. "As to why you are not strapped to a chair for me to torture the information from you. I don't believe it would work. From the excessive scarring on your body I would say you have been tortured multiple times."

"You are correct, in both things you have stated. I have been tortured multiple times, and torture would not work on me since I can endure quite a bit more than a normal human being without my will and resolve breaking." She answered, it was clear to everyone she was enjoying this. "And it would be of no use, for I am not the second Kira. But you also think that don't you?" L blinked in shock, the smirk that played her lips. She knew she was right.

"Once more you are correct. I have another suspect that has a higher percentage of being the second Kira than you." L said into the microphone.

"I figured. I had a feeling my percentage was low in your eyes and if I am correct it is possibly dropping as well." L's hand was frozen in place as she stared at the screen. _She is brilliant. _

"I cannot answer that at this time." L said, she chuckled softly.

"Understandable. Now L how about we take a moment and pretend like I am not a suspect but just another detective. I am assuming that the other suspect is a lot dumber and more dependent of others. To me this second Kira is an idiot. Kira 2 is simply doing what Kira 1 says. K-2 is following K-1's orders to a T because K-2 is not smart enough to do something on their own and not slip up. Also K-2 acts like they depend of other people for their existence. K-2 latched onto K-1 and let K-1 control them. K-2 completely depends on K-1 now. I also believe K-2 is female." The task force and the new arrivals blinked in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Matsuda exclaimed. "She just came up with the same answer Light and Ryuzaki did!"

"I always had the feeling she was smarter than she let on." Mello said. The task force spun around to see, Matt, Mello, and Near.

"Ah boys you have made it." L said, not turning to acknowledge them.

"So this is what you called us in for L?" Near asked as he twirled some of his snow white hair around his finger, looking down at the screen from behind the couch. Matt bit the inside of his lip and slowly came around, sitting down on the couch as he watched the screen with Cassandra on it closely.

"I request that you call me Ryuzaki." L stated as he glanced slightly at Matt. The boy's emotions were seeping from his normal care-free mask. He seemed worried about the girl on the screen, despite how calm she was.

"L, are you there?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, are you Kira?"

"No." Her answer was immediate and sounded truthful.

"Why are you so calm?"

"I'm used to being taken by people. It's part of the job." She answered her voice was calm and steady.

"As to be expected." L said to the Task Force. Light leaned forward and pressed the button for the microphone.

"What exactly is your job?" Light asked she tilted her head.

"Oh a new person, and before you ask there is a slight variation in the tone of the voice scrambler. Now to answer your question my job as the President's Watchdog is simple. I go after underground criminals that the government can't touch. A lot of times I get kidnapped or injured in the process. But in the end the criminals are either put in jail to be killed by Kira or are killed by me or my bodyguard's hands." She stated calmly.

"Thank you." Light said before stepping back from the microphone. Cassandra lay back on the bed suddenly, and sighed.

"Are there any more questions? I'd like to take a nap; I'm still a little groggy from the drugs."

"No, not currently. We will leave you be Ms. Treeda." L said into the microphone. Cassandra started humming a slow tune softly. After a while the tune stopped and her breathing deepened, her lips parting slightly as she fell asleep.

**Time skip 6 days**

_Young Mistress. _An elegant voice filled her head. You'll never guess what she learned, turns out since her mark is so visible her and Sebastian have a deep link. And Sebastian can contact her telepathically if he is unable to talk to her.

_What? _Cassandra mentally groaned, as she walked around the room aimlessly. She had spent the past week mapping out the cell. She knew where everything was and was able to walk without tripping over stuff.

_Claire wishes to join the Kira Investigation Team. What are your orders on the matter?_

_Allow her to join and accompany her to Japan. Let her join the team but you will stay in the shadows, do not let the team see or hear of you until given the order to reveal yourself. Am I making myself clear?_

_Of course Young Mistress. _Sebastian severed the connection and she continued to pace. Every day has been the same, wake up and pace restlessly, bathe, then come back to the cell, eat breakfast and pace while answering questions, lunch, more questions and pacing, dinner, more questions and pacing, then sleep and do it all over again. _Who knows, with Claire's appearance there might be a change in my boring routine. _Cassandra thought as she paced.

* * *

~With Claire~

Claire trekked up to the room she knew L was staying in, thanks to Sebastian. After a week Cassandra had finally let Claire come. As she reached the door Watari came out of nowhere.

"Please come with me." He spoke in English; Claire nodded and followed him into the room. "Do you know who is in that room?" He asked as Claire stood there.

"Yes, the person who took Cass." She said. "I want to see her. She joined the Kira investigation team right? I want to join as well." Watari blinked and beckoned to a chair.

"Please have a seat while I discuss this with the Task Force." He said and walked into another room.

~With L~

"What do you mean; the girl's best friend is asking to join?" Aizowa asked irritably. L bit his thumb in thought.

"Let her join." Near spoke softly, looking up at L. "She can be trusted." L blinked, looking the teenager over for a long moment. He turned back to the screen.

"Bring her in Watari." He commanded, glancing back at Near before turning back to the screen. Cassandra, the girl's best friend, was sitting against the wall with her head hanging. The door opened and L looked up, watching the blonde walk in with Watari. Her eyes were bluish/grey with determination. She walked over to the screen and gasped seeing her longtime friend.

"Cassandra?" Claire spoke her voice soft as she looked over the figure on the screen. Her eyes barely registered Misa and Light on the other two screens. Her gaze turned to the man known as L. "I want to see her in person." Her voice was hard and unwavering.

"No she is a suspect." L stated. Claire clenched her fists and glared him down; her voice was cold and harsh.

"I want to see her now." She all but spat, L blinked in surprise at what the girl's bravery.

"Come one Ryuzaki, she's barely a suspect. You just have her cause you're interested in her." Mello started. "It won't hurt anyone to let a friend make sure that she is okay." L blinked, looking at Mello. Near, Matt and Matsuda nodded in agreement.

"Very well, but it will be short."

~With Cassandra~

_Footsteps, two pairs. _She noted, not lifting her head. She didn't bother since she couldn't see them anyway. The door opened and both stepped in, the door closed and the lighter and softer pair approached her. It was silent as she sensed this person kneel in front of her. _Strawberries. _

"Claire?" She asked, lifting her head up.

"What gave it away?" Claire giggled.

"Your shampoo, strawberries." She smiled, at where she guessed Claire's face was. She felt slim fingers wrap around her head and work at the blindfold. Cassandra clamped her eyes shut and felt the blindfold slip off. She winced slightly as bright light penetrated her eye lids. Then her right eye was covered with something soft. She slowly cracked open her eyes, her right eye met with blackness and her left was met with light. Slowly she blinked open her eyes and smiled at the blonde that kneeled in front of her.

"It's your water resistant one so you can shower with it." Claire said, Cassandra shifted to her knees and smiled at her friend.

"I'd hug you but." She shifted her arms and Claire chuckled, hugging Cassandra.

"How are you handling this?" Claire asked.

"Other than I am bored as can be, I'm okay."

"Ms. Carter your visitation time is up." L's robotic voice sounded throughout the room. Claire nodded and stepped back. She waved at Cassandra as Mello walked her out. Mello gave her a sympathetic glance as they walked away.

"Looks like I'm alone again" Cassandra sighed before lying on the floor on her back and singing softly.

* * *

**Nix: Welp there it is! I skipped my scheduled anime watching time for this so you better feel special my little children. *Pets random reviewers head***

**Cass: Forgive her, she completely lost it when Misa squeezed her so hard she lost blood flow to her brain. **

**Me: I'm not crazy. *Sings songs as I skip away.***

**Cass: *Blinks* Oh lord.**

**Me: *See's V and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder and walks away* Come sister, we have things to do and flying kangaroos horses to save.**

**V: *Blinks* LET'S DO IT!**

**Cass: *Face palm* An I the only sane one here?!**

**Matt: Yep pretty much.**

**Cass: *Face floor* Why me? Why the fuck me?**


	23. Chapter 22 Insanity

**Nix: *Is singing and dancing to MCR Nightcore versions.* **

**Cass: Wellll I guess I'll take over then, since she is in her own little world of crazy.**

**Matt: Damn she can sing...**

**Cass: *Waves hands* Pan back over here dumbass! Ignore them, they are intrigued by the level of crazy my creator has reached. Anywho Nix would say something like, I'm on a roll here people! considering this is like her fourth chapter this week? I think... *Cups hands around mouth* PRETTY SAD WHEN YOUR CREATION IS MORE SANE THAN YOU!**

**Me: *Doesn't hear and continues to sing and dance***

**Cass: *Sigh* I wonder about her sometimes... In this chapter I basically go insane and then snap out of it, only Nix had to get into an insane state of mind to write that part and clearly hasn't snapped out of it. Therefore I have taken over this authors note! Also Mello's girlfriend makes an apperance!**

**Ryuuna: Sup people... MELLS WHERE IS YOUR CHOCOLATE?! I WANT SOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!**

**Cass: Why? *Is looking at sky* Why am I the only sane one in this authors note! Why must I babysit the crazies! Why!**

**Sebastian: Young Mistresses creator, AnimePhoenix99, does not own Black Butler, Death Note, any references made, or any of the requested OC additions. **

**Cass: SEBBY! THANK GOD YOUR HERE!**

* * *

**Time skip 46 days**

"So after 53 days of being in a cell all alone you would think our lovely little eye patched friend would have gone insane. FOOLS! Her sanity remains. Want to know how? From singing the songs from different bands each day. So here she is, pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back, as she talks to herself in boredom!" Everyone in the hotel room blinked.

"Ryuzaki I think you broke her." Matsuda said as they watched the girl narrate her actions.

"Oh my god! What if in another dimension this is all a TV show, or better yet an anime!" She tripped and fell on her face, then rolled on her back and started laughing. She was kicking her legs in the air as she laughed loudly. Suddenly she stopped. "I feel bad for my viewers; they have to suffer through my insanity! Bahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She started laughing once more, rolling around. L and Near sat there with emotionless faces while Mello, Matt, and Claire sweat dropped.

"Poor Cass….. I had a feeling she would lose it." Claire sighed.

"We should probably get her out…. Before we completely lose her completely to her insanity." Mello said, yeah this was a sight to behold. For the past two weeks she had been like this, just random insane thoughts blurting from her mouth.

"That would be wise." Near stated, the whole Task Force had their eyes trained on her. Sad thing was Light was nearby and he could hear her. The poor guy must be losing his mind as well. Suddenly Cassandra stopped laughing and looked up at the bleach white ceiling. She started humming a soft tune before.

"You're here to stay/ so come and play/ you walk alone/ in this world ingrown/ don't cry tonight as we beg for the sun/ we walk alone/ in a world so cold/ you miss the sun/ the day you play/ alone in the dark/ you beg for the day/ the sun will return/ so here you stand/ alone and cold/ you miss the sun/ so here you stand/ alone in the world so cold/ you walk alone/ you're here and grown/ you beg for the sun/ so you walk alone/ in the world so cold/ you're here and grown/ you stay and beg/ for the sun to come and play/ you beg for the day/ the sun will come and play." She sang softly, her voice was sweet and sad sounding.

"Wow." Matt breathed as he watched her lay there.

"The lyrics suck, but I've never been a good song writer." She murmured. "L." She addressed the camera, but never looked at it. The Task Force saw not a strong, emotionless girl, but a little girl who was scared of the insanity that was slowly taking over her mind. They slightly pitied her.

"Yes Ms. Treeda." L leaned forward and spoke into the microphone.

"I miss the sun, I miss opening my eyes to see the soft sunlight cast over the world around me. I miss the wind, I miss feeling the gentle breeze caress my face as I stand outside in the woods out back. I miss the trees, I miss sitting under the shade of a pine tree with Finny. I miss the river, the river behind the manor, I miss being able to swim in it in the summer. I miss peoples voices, I miss hearing other peoples voices, hearing their tones. I miss contact, I miss feeling people hug me, grab my hand, pet my hair, and poke me. I miss being able to move my arms, I want to grab something, hug someone, twirl my hair, and play a game. L I want to be free. I want out, please."

"Cass…" Matt whispered, watching her closely.

"Soon Ms. Treeda." L reassured into the microphone.

"But how soon?" She asked. "How much longer will I be stuck in the place, it's to plain, to boring, to sense depriving. I just want out." She closed her eyes and lit looked like she was focusing on her breathing. L blinked, watching her.

"She looks so…" Matt started.

"I've never seen her this broken." Claire whispered. "Of all the times she broken down crying, screaming and upset I've never seen her like this. L we need to get her out, now." Claire turned to the man, standing up and taking his shoulders in her hands. "We need to get her out immediately, before she loses herself."

"Tomorrow is the set date; I believe she will make it to then." L said in monotone, blinking up at the girl.

"Let's hope so, for all our sake." Claire whispered, sitting back down.

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes to the sound of unfamiliar footsteps. Turning her head she saw Aizowa standing just outside the bars of the cell. The door opened and he stepped in, she didn't move.

"Who are you?" She  
asked, looking him over. Her eyes rested on a pistol in his hand.

_Young Mistress I'm coming. _Sebastian thought to her.

_No! Stay put that is an order. This is just a test from L, he won't kill me._

_Very well._ Cassandra's gaze lingered on the weapon a little longer before looking at the afro man.

"Can't you see it?"

"No."

"My name is Aizowa." He said. "I was sent to execute you under accusation of being the seconds Kira." Cassandra swung her feet off the bed and walked up to him, dropping to her knees at his feet.

"I am not Kira, but is killing me proves so then I accept my fate." She said looking up at Aizowa with blank eyes. "Tell my parents I love them, and I ask that you not tell them that I died under suspicions of being Kira." Aizowa looked down at her, barely hiding the surprise and regret? She acted like she didn't care, the gun was raised to her head and she had her forehead to the barrel. His eyes widened as she closed hers.

Click.

Her eyes shot open and she looked up at Aizowa. He put a hand to his ear and nodded at the voice that came from the earwig. He reached down and helped her stand up.

"Sorry about that, it was L's test. You're cleared." He said they had switched to Japanese a long time ago.

"It's okay; I'm slightly relieved I didn't die though." She whispered. Aizowa looked down at the girl and held up a bandana.

"I have to blindfold you though."

"Go ahead." Aizowa nodded and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, her vision going black. She felt Aizowa grab her shoulders and gently led her somewhere, she couldn't help but smile. "Human contact." She murmured. Cassandra wasn't sure how long she was walking, or where she went but soon she was placed in a car. She hadn't felt sun, meaning an underground garage. The car started moving and she didn't feel the warmth of the sun, meaning they were still underground.

"Don't worry kid, you'll see the sun soon enough." She heard Aizowa say, a large smile crossed her lips. It took a long time with lots of twists and turns until the car stopped. Aizowa helped her out, and she walked along. Suddenly her feet hit carpet and she stopped for a second, curling her toes into it and smiling softly.

"It feels so soft and warm." She murmured, little did she know Aizowa was smiling sadly at her. 54 days locked in a concrete cell and she acts like it had been all her life. It was kinda sad; Aizowa gently led her to a door and stopped her. She heard the door open and soft voices, her head perked. "Voices? People!" She bounced a little and her head whipped around. "Wait that means, where the hell is the window! I don't want to run just to smack into a wall…" Claire, Mello and Matt laughed and her smiled widened. "Claire? Matt? Mello?!"

"Yeah girlie it's us." Mello said as Aizowa pulled the blindfold off. She blinked and suddenly Claire jumped on her, Cassandra staggered back but stayed upright none the less.

"Damnit fall down!" Claire yelled Cassandra laughed in joy. Claire let go and she caught sight of the window, she ran forward and started trying to open it with her head. She bit at the lock and tugged, turning to look at the people from her uncovered eye.

"Help anyone?" She asked around the lock. Claire came and opened the window for her. Cassandra hands were still behind her back as she stuck her head out the window. "Sunlight of how I love you!" A soft breeze was blowing today and she closed her eyes, letting it blow her hair around her. Someone came up and unlocked the cuffs and freed her hands. She set them on the window sill and leaned farther out the window. Matt smiled softly seeing her enjoying herself.

"Ms. Treeda." L said.

"Hmm, oh Hideki, wait what are you doing here?" She pulled her head back in and sat down on the window ledge, looking over everyone.

"I am L, Hideki is only an alias." Cassandra hummed and nodded. "I request you call me Ryuzaki."

"Got is Ryuzaki, so I guess this is the Kira investigation team."

"You are correct." Everyone introduced themselves and Cassandra nodded, sitting down on the window ledge with her back against one edge and her feet against the other. She looked out the window, smiling softly. Suddenly Sebastian appeared on the balcony with a suitcase. Everyone jumped.

"You called My Lady." Sebastian said as she elegantly walked in.

"Ah yes. Good to see you have arrived. Do you have my change in clothes? White is not my color." She picked at her white shirt, glancing over at Sebastian. He nodded and she stood up, grabbing the suitcase. "Which room can I use to change?" Aizowa pointed to a room and Cassandra took the case in and closed the door.

"How did you get up here?! It's 100 floors up!" Matsuda cried out, flailing his arms. The Task Force sweat dropped, but was wondering the same thing. Sebastian smirked and put his finger to his lips.

"I am simply-"

"One hell of a butler." Cassandra finished as she walked out. She had on a black button up shirt that hugged her chest and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Young Mistress." Sebastian smirked. Cassandra sat back in the window as Mr. Yagami left so he could pretend to kill Light and Misa. She looked out the window as she dangled one leg over the edge. She heard Matt yelp and turned her head slightly and blinked seeing a handcuff on him? L held the other end of the cuff and dragged Matt over to her.

"Ryuzaki! W-what are you doing?!" Matt cried out as he was tugged along the ten foot chain. L walked up and took Cassandra's left hand, cuffing her to Matt. She blushed bright red and her uncovered eye widened.

"Ryuzaki! What the?!" Both of the yelled out, blushing brightly.

"Well I need to keep you under surveillance 24/7, since I will be cuffed to Light, and you two get along well I cuffed you two together instead." L said in monotone.

"Oh god I might just pass out." Cassandra said her eyes wide.

"Ryuzaki do you realize what you've done?" Mello was laughing, hard.

"Yes I cuffed them together, is there something wrong with that?" L asked, looking Mello over. Mello laughed harder and Claire started laughing. Cassandra crossed her arms and huffed, looking back out the window. After a while Mello calmed down and everyone just kinda sat around, waiting for Mr. Yagami to pull his stunt. Suddenly the hotel door burst open and there stood a teenage girl with blackish-blue hair cut in a guy ish style and grey eyes.

One of her black furred boot covered feet was posed in the air like she kicked open the door. She had on short khaki's, a dark purple button up shirt with a long black leather jacket over top, a purple choker collar and purple spike bracelets and anklets. Her grey eyes were hard.

"MELLO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled stomping over to said blonde.

"Ryuuna how the hell did you find this place?" Mello asked staring at the fuming black haired girl.

"Dumbass I was searching for you and fucking saw you buying chocolate. I followed you here!" She slapped him across the face, hard. "If you're working on the Kira case you need to be more careful! And why the hell didn't you bring me?!" Suddenly the girl wrapped her arms around Mello and hugged him. Everyone just stared in absolute shock at the girl, hell even L was in slight shock. "Damnit Mells I miss you." Mello chuckled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Ry."

"MELLO, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND?!" Matt and Cassandra yelled at the same time. Mello blinked and looked over at the two, Cassandra had jumped from the window and stood next to Matt.

"Umm a while ago, right after she tricked me."

"Which time?" Matt asked dryly.

"The first time, when I was making fun of her hair and she started crying, then she tackled me."

"Awwww that is so adorable!" Claire and Cassandra cooed both jumping forward and hugging Mello and this Ryuuna chick.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. And your names are?"

"Cassandra."

"And Claire."

"Ah I remember now! Anyway, let go." Cassandra and Claire jumped back at the tone of her voice. Ryuuna chuckled and sat down. "Now I'm staying and that's that." She announced, kicking her feet up. Cassandra chuckled and sat sideways on the window ledge, her right leg dangling out the window.

"Oh you are definitely Mello's girlfriend." She stated, the Task Force just blinked in shock and tried to catch up with everything, since it happened in a matter of minutes.

"If you are finished here I would like to continue with the case." L stated with a slightly irritated tone in his usual monotone.

"Awwww is Ryuzaki getting upset? I sorry." Cassandra pouted, tilting her head.

"It's actually 'I'm sorry.'" L stated calmly as he watched Mr. Yagami. Cassandra rolled her hand and stared out the window, Matt sat against the wall next to her. Claire and Near were working on a puzzle on the floor while Ryuuna and Mello sat on the couch, both with chocolate bars and Mello had his arm around Ryuuna's shoulders.

"Ha-ha I just realized Yin and Yang are dating." Cassandra whispered to Matt, referring to Mello and Ryuuna. Matsuda, who was standing near them as the Task Force and L actually watched the feed, looked over at the two on the couch before turning to Cassandra.

"You're right." He whispered. Matt nodded in agreement, his tongue sticking out as he focused on the game. Cassandra went back to looking out the window, kicking her dangling foot. After a little while the door opened again and in walked Mr. Yagami and Light. Light blinked and looked around.

"Cassandra?" He asked and she glanced at him, waving her cuffed hand.

"T'sup dude. Guess today was everyone's prison release."

"What do you mean?"

"I was arrested as well, under suspicion of being the second Kira." Light blinked and nodded. _He's so innocent without his memories, the poor guy. _

"Wait, you were that chick that rambled and yelled and sang loudly?" Light asked and Cassandra nodded.

"Sorry about that, I kinda lost it." She said, looking back out the window and kicking her foot.

"Now that you have acquainted I would like to continue working." L stated calmly.

"Sebastian, do you have my phone and my ear buds?" Cassandra asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course I do, if I did not what kind of butler would I be?" He asked, pretending to be hurt as he placed her phone and her ear buds in her hand. She turned her phone on…. And yelped, jumping as she was bombarded with missed calls and texts.

"Ha-ha Oh yeah Cass, no one checked your phone." Claire stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Cassandra stated sarcastically and she scrolled through her missed calls. Then she started slamming her head into the window sill. "Fuck my life."

"What is it Cass?"

"Operation creep the creeper has failed, Claire we are failures!" Cassandra wailed.

"What? How could creep the creeper fail?! It was flawless?!" Claire jumped up in horror.

"I don't know!" Cassandra waved her arms around, ignoring the stares. "Somehow it did! Maybe we weren't morbid enough? Or didn't talk about death enough?! I don't know! But he called me ten times a day starting on the tenth day!"

"NO!" Both yelled in unison.

"Ummmm Care to explain what's going on here?" Matt asked.

"Yes I would like to know what Operation creep the creeper is." Near stated.

"Cass has an obsessed stalker named DJ. Operation creep the creeper was a plan to scare the living shit outta him until he never called her again. But that plan has failed, for he has started calling her again." Claire explained and Cassandra repeated slammed her head into the wall.

"That can't be that bad, can it?" Light asked. Cassandra stopped and put her phone of speaker, playing one the many voicemails he left.

"CASSIE!" An annoying high pitched voice squealed over the speakers in English. Everyone flinched at the sound. "Cassie! Pick up the phone I miss you! I know I said I wouldn't call after we met and you kinda freaked me out, but I love you! Please pick up the phone or call me back!" And thus Cassandra resumed slamming her head violently into the wall while Light translated for the Task Force.

"Damn we need to find something else!" Claire exclaimed in Japanese. "Cass, stop slamming you head and help me plan." Cassandra nodded and sat straight going through her phone.

"Why don't you just tell him off?" Mello asked.

"Cause he gets all breakdown sob ish. I can't stand it when people cry it makes me feel really guilty, so I can never bring myself to tell him off." Cassandra said as she sat down next to the balcony door. She looked through all her missed calls, before putting the phone to her ear and going through her voicemails. Everytime one of DJ's came up she would delete it, so she was deleting A LOT of messages. Finally she got through all her voicemails and set to work on her text messages.

"Apparently you're popular." Matt commented, looking over her shoulder. Cassandra snorted.

"Please, people only talk to me to pass time because they have no one else to talk to. All these are because I have been kidnapped longer than two days so they were slightly worried." She rolled her hand dismissively. "I don't care; I don't need their drama bullshit anyway." Matt chuckled as she texted people back the same thing. 'Busy on a case, don't text back.'

She sat back, having cleared her phone of notifications. Suddenly she slumped sideways and fell asleep, leaning into Matt. Matt blinked, looking down at her as she breathed softly through her parted lips.

"All this excitement must have worn her out; she's not used to it." Claire said glancing up at her.

"She's probably uncomfortable." Matt said.

"Pft please, she sleeps on anything. She slept on the floor for 18 months one time, just because she could. I've seen her sleep in a tree, on a boulder, in a badger hole. Dude your bony little shoulder is probably the softest pillow to her." Claire snorted working on the puzzle.

"There is a bed set up in your room for Ms. Treeda." L stated. "You may take her in there as not to disturb her." Matt nodded and gently shifted her, easily picking her up bridal style and walking the sleeping girl to the room. Once he disappeared Claire smiled.

"I'm glad to see she's free and happy." Claire sighed, looking at the door. Matt kept the door open as he set Cassandra on the new bed in the room, she curled up into herself as she slept and frowned slightly. Suddenly Sebastian appeared in the door, holding a little pink stuffed animal.

"I believe this might help." He whispered handing Matt the plushy that looked like Sebastian. Matt looked it over then gently set it in Cassandra's open hand. A large smile spread over her face in her sleep and she brought the plush to her chest, curling around it.

"Sebby." She murmured softly in her sleep. Matt blinked, smiling slightly before he lay down on his own bed, playing his PSP.

* * *

**Cass: Well Nix still is insane, I locked her in a room and started blasting Justin Bieber.**

**V: You do realize it will only drive her farther into insanity?**

**Cass: SHIT! *Turns off the music and flings open door***

**Me; *Is rocking back and forth, curled up in the corner with wide eyes* Baby, baby, baby ooooooohhhhhhh.**

**V: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Plugs in phone and starts blasting Three Days Grace.* COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Cass: *drops to knees* SHE TO FAR GONE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I HAVE DESTROYED MY CREATOR!**

**V: *Shakes Cass's shoulders* SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME SAVE HER!**

**Grimmjow: *Is sitting with popcorn* This is rather amusing.**

**Cass: *Blinks* Quickly, play all your good rock bands!**

**V: On it!**

**Cass: *Watches* Now we wait...**

**V: *watches* Come on Nix! You can dooooo ittttt!**

**Me: WHO THE FUCK LOCKED ME IN HERE AND STARTED PLAYING JUSTIN BIEBER?!**

**Cass: *Sweat drops and scratches back of head* Well she's pissed.**

**V; It wasn't me! It was Cass!**

**Cass: way to throw me under the bus**

**V: No problem! *Watches angry Nix chase Cass with a pitch fork.* **


	24. Chapter 23 Blushes, kisses and L's what?

Nix:** Yeah i know I am wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy late. Like almost a month ._. but I was busy! Had two other stories I was writing, and in the middle of that I hit a massive block! I shall have you know that I started a collab with one of my reviewers Kaira'smyyami. It's a Death Note fanfiction called Dropped into Death Note. Yeah I know cliche titled but we couldn't think of anything else. Anyway it's really good, you should read it! It's on her profile. GO FORTH AND READ THY EPICNESS!**

**Cass: *sweat drops* Oh lord still insane huh?**

**Me: Very much so**

**Matt: I like this chapter, I like it a lot.**

**Me: *glomps Matt* Yay!**

**V: I like this one too :3 especially the last part. **

**L: Phoenix does not own Black Butler, Death Note, V, or any references made.**

* * *

Cassandra cracked open her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Wasn't she supposed to be in a- oh yeah. The memories of the previous day rushed back to her and she smiled softly, looking around. She saw Matt asleep in another bed that was next to hers, silently she sat up and grabbed her laptop from the bag by her bed, making sure not to jingle the cuffs and wake him. Crossing her legs she set her laptop in front of her and turned it on, not worried about the startup sounds since she mutes it before turning it off. She rubbed the sleep from her one uncovered eye and waited as her computer powered on.

Once it was ready she got online, going through and checking everything in silence. She could hear Matt's heavy breathing as he slept. She blushed, realizing just how long she was going to be cuffed to him. Cassandra was also thankful, thankful that she was pulled out of there. She would admit she was scared to death of the insanity that was slowly seeping into her mind, which had thankfully faded away. Thinking back, she knew when it started coming. Two weeks ago, she felt that prick of insanity start working its way into her conscious thoughts. She wigged out; Watari had to sedate her to keep her from accidentally hurting herself. It had just gone downhill from there.

Cassandra was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had stopped looking at her messages. She didn't notice someone get up until lanky yet strong arms wrapped around her gently. Cassandra jumped slightly, squeaking in surprise. The person let her go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Matt whispered Cassandra shook her head.

"No it's fine; I had zoned out and didn't hear you." She murmured, looking over at him. He smiled hugging her again, this time much more tightly. She raised her eyebrow but hugged him back. "What's with the bone crushing hug?" She asked.

"I missed you." He admitted, holding her close to him. "I had such a hard time watching you in there, watching you slowly go insane. I wanted to run in there and hold you, reassure you that it would be okay and you would see the sun again." Cassandra blinked before smiling softly and hugging him a little tighter herself. She curled into him.

"I missed you too. And don't worry about me okay. I'm fine, it was nothing really. I've lost my mind before, I'll be okay." She murmured. "But thank you, for caring as much as you do."

"You don't have to thank me." He said, both of them were still smiling and still hugging each other. After a few moments of silence, each still holding each other Cassandra realized something and blushed beet red.

"Oh lord." She whispered.

"What?"

"We are handcuffed together… Meaning we have to be in the bathroom together…" Matt blushed brightly as well. "When I am taking a shower you are covering your eyes until the curtain is drawn!" She announced both of them had stopped hugging each other, as she hugged herself. "I'm self-conscious!" She whined hugging herself tightly.

"Why are you self-conscious? You look beautiful from what I can tell." Matt said, looking her over. Cassandra had a huge, and I mean HUGE blush on her face as she looked up at him.

"I'm not pretty you flirt!" She squeaked. Matt chuckled.

"So you did pick up on that." She blushed and turned away, looking back at her computer.

"Oh hush you." She muttered, trying to avoid letting him see her blush. Matt chuckled behind her, ruffling her hair gently.

"Let's shower, L said he'd let me take you into town so you can get some fresh air." Cassandra blinked before turning around and glomping him.

"Yay! Wait… separate showers!" She exclaimed.

"Duh, what do you think I am a pervert?!" Matt exclaimed acting hurt.

"Who knows?" She made a funny face. "You maybe a secret pervert." Matt smirked.

"Maybe your right, maybe I jus-" **(*Nix smacks both in the back of the head* RATED T PEOPLE! *beats with a swimming pool noddle* KEEP IT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS)**

"Hush! I don't want to hear it!" Cassandra cried out. After a very, very awkward shower for each of them… L wouldn't let them take the cuffs off… They were sitting on the bed, Matt braiding Cassandra's hair. Sebastian walked in and blinked in surprise.

"I see you already have Matthew working on your hair. I'll leave you be then Young Mistress." Sebastian bowed, chuckling slight as he left the room.

"Man he is proper isn't he?" Matt muttered.

"It's rather refreshing though." Cassandra said, smiling softly. "When you work around people who use the worst grammar known to man and heavy slang, the proper way in which he speaks as refreshing, like rain washing away dirt and dust after a long trek through the desert." Matt blinked.

"That was poetic and beautiful." Cassandra blushed, smiling.

"Thanks, I have my moments." Matt tied off her hair and she smiled looking it over. It was amazingly done.

"Your hair is so soft, and despite how untamable it looks it is easy to work with." He commented.

"Damn." She said as she looked at the braid. "Now let's go into town!" She jumped up, posing. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and her plain black shirt that had a ruffled sleeve starting at her elbow and a ruffled bottom starting mid stomach, a plain black eye patch, her spiked dog collar and spiked bracelets, her spiked biker boots and her rings and earrings. Matt was in his normal clothing. They walked out into the main room, where Sebastian stood with her and Matt's breakfast. Claire was eating already.

"Your breakfast before you go Young Mistress, Sir Matthew." Both took their plates and thanked him. Cassandra and Matt sat down and were about to eat when.

"WOMAN I HAVE COME! WHERE ARE THOSE CUPCAKES YOU PROMISED?!" A female yelled from the front entrance.

"On the counter, how's it going Art!" Cassandra called out. Said strawberry blonde ran by and attacked the carton of cupcakes on the counter.

"I m-mf-missed you!" Art got out around mouthfuls of cupcake.

"Art don't talk with your mouth full." Cassandra scolded. The Task Force was once again in shock and Sebastian looked slightly annoyed.

"Fucking fine. Anyway I heard about your DJ problem and decided since there was nothing to do I'd help!" Cassandra smirked.

"Claire, operation scare the piss out of the creeper shall commence." L gazed sadly at the counter, now missing its glorious cupcakes.

"Those where my cupcakes." L murmured, almost sadly.

"Well to damn bad! They are mine now!" Art cried out as she raided the fridge, finding….. L's strawberry crème cake.

"Don't overload on sugar Art, I don't want to send you back to Ciel in super mega hyper mode." Cassandra said calmly.

"But! I wanna!"

"Fine the cake and you're done."

"Fine." Art plopped down on the table and started digging into the cake. L stared in horror as his precious cake was eaten, strawberries and all.

"So what is the DJ plan? Oh can I-"

"No."

"Awwww but I wanna-"

"Art I just said no, no killing him, no torturing him, just scare the living shit outta him until he backs off." Cassandra stated calmly. Everyone sweat dropped as Art sighed.

"You're no fun!" Art whined, finished off the cake.

"I know." Cassandra finished off her breakfast and sat back. "How about you show him some of you skills, scare him off." She smirked, glancing at Art who was giggling like mad. Art's eyes flashed magenta as an evil smirk crossed her features.

"I'm off then oh lovely master of Sebby!" With that Art waltz from the room and disappeared. Cassandra sighed.

"At least she's taking care of that." Cassandra muttered standing up. "Alright then Matt and I are off!" She announced. The task force was in absolute shock.

"Who was that?" L asked calmly. He was suspicious of Sebastian, and he was upset that the girl ate HIS cake!

"Artemis, Earl Ciel Phantomhive's girlfriend." Cassandra replied calmly.

"How would you know Earl Phantomhive?"

"Me and the Earl are, let's just say, long term partners." She replied calmly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Would you care to explain farther?" L asked.

"Nope." Cassandra rolled her hand in a casual manner, turning toward the door with a wide smirk playing at her lips.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm bored. So let's make this a game shall we? I know you're wondering about Sebastian and his abilities and frankly I'm too pissed off at you for locking me up to tell you. So you have to figure it out on your own. And to make this a little more fun for me, Sebastian this is an order. Tell L nothing on your abilities. I request the same from you Claire." Cassandra grinned wickedly; her uncovered eye had a playful glint in it. The task force and the successors gasped.

"Of course Cass." Claire sang, grinning evilly.

"As you wish Young Mistress." Sebastian bowed, smirking slightly.

"Alright then bye!" Cassandra waved and dragged the astonished Matt from the hotel room. Everyone stared at her as she left.

"Well then Ms. Treeda; let us play this game of yours." L said, smirking slightly at the thought of a new challenge. Cassandra walked down that hallway, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she smirked widely. She and Matt walked into the empty elevator and Matt grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Are you insane?!" He cried out. Cassandra just blinked and waited until he stopped shaking her.

"No I'm just bored. I was going to tell him if he asked but then I started going insane, and that pissed me off. So now he has to figure it out on his own." She stated. "I like to play games with people, it's fun to watch them try and figure it out."

"You're insane." Matt said to himself, fully convinced.

"Took you a while to figure that one out genius." She stated, leaning against the elevator wall. Matt sighed and looked up as the elevator opened on the bottom floor. They walked out into the lobby and easily made their way outside, minding the cuff chain. L wouldn't let them take it off.

"Where do you want to go first?" Matt asked, looking over at the girl to his right who was currently gazing up at the sky.

"The park." She said softly before she lowered her gaze and lifted her eye patch slightly, rubbing her eye. Matt got a tiny glimpse of purple, but it was barely a sliver. She put her eye patch back on her eye and smiled at him. Matt led her toward the park, smiling as she looked around, taking in everything she could. Matt walked with her the entire day, going everywhere she wanted to go. She only chose places outside, even when they were eating. Matt didn't mind it, normally he hated the outside but he knew that she needed to be. Plus he knew that if he didn't she'd just toss him over her shoulder and carry him around with her.

When they got back late that night they were met with L's critical eyes. Cassandra smirked widely; she knew that he hadn't figured out a thing. She had told Art to stay away for a few days so that L wouldn't get to suspicious.

"Glad to see you are back." L said in monotone.

"Yup, anyway I'm off to bed I'm about to fall asleep." Cassandra stated, yawning. She walked down the hallway toward her and Matt's room, dragging Matt behind her. She flopped down on the bed, not even changing and fell fast asleep, clearly exhausted from doing so much after doing almost nothing for months.

**Time skip 8 days**

Cassandra sat in the main room of the newest building. It was L's mega Kira catching building! Anyway they had just moved in and Sebastian had unpacked everything in her room. Cassandra was currently trying to ignore the annoying blonde before who was cooing over the fact that she and Claire made 'cute' Goths. Yeah guess who, Misa.

"I know! Let's have a moving in party!" The annoying blonde exclaimed.

"Misa I don-" Light started.

"Oh come on Light! It'll be fun!" Misa exclaimed. "All of you are coming. I will be back in an hour to get you!" With that Misa ran off. Cassandra turned and started slamming her head into the table.

"Kill me now." She groaned. Claire nodded in agreement, groaning as well. "Can I please shoot her in the head? It would make all our lives better." Cassandra asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"No, you cannot kill Ms. Amane." L stated with a cold edge to his normal monotone. Cassandra sighed miserably and closed her eyes. Suddenly her phone went off and she jumped.

"NOW DANCE FUCKER DANCE! MAN YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!" Her phone blared; she smirked looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." She drew out the word having picked up her phone.

"Is this Cassandra Treeda?" A cheery female asked in English on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" She asked calmly, sitting back.

"This is Mrs. Nelson from Connections Academy. You haven't been on in over two months." Cassandra sighed and looked at L.

"I thought you made some excuse for me not being able to attend school." She snapped at L.

"I must have forgotten." L stated. Cassandra sighed and started slamming her head into the table repeatedly.

"Cass? What is that noise?" Mrs. Nelson asked, slightly worried.

"My head slamming into a table because my dipshit uncle forgot to take me out of the system. Anyway I am unable to attend any of the Connections Academy classes; things have come up that require my immediate attention."

"O-oh okay then. Should I take you off of our curriculum then Cass?" Mrs. Nelson asked, surprised by such a formal tone.

"If you would please. It would be pointless to have my name in a class that I will not be attending."

"Okay then, glad we could clear that up. Have a nice time Cass. I hope to see you back!"

"Bye then Mrs. Nelson."

"Bye." They both hung up and Cassandra looked up at L who was looking at her with a small frown.

"I don't believe calling me a dipshit uncle was necessary." L said.

"What was I supposed to tell her? Oh I'm sitting with the great detective L right now working on the Kira case." She said her voice sarcastic.

"True, but I don't think the dipshit part was necessary." L muttered, turning back to his computer. Cassandra snickered and closed her eyes, leaning back.

"NOW DANCE FUCKER DANCE!" Her phone blared once more; Cassandra cracked her eyes open and growled at the device. She picked it up, ignoring the caller ID.

"Who the fuck are you and what the bloody fucking hell do you want?" She barked in English.

"Someone's angry." Mitchell, AKA Mini Man said into the phone.

"MINI MAN! Sorry I snapped, there are people pissing me off." I heard his sweet sounding chuckle.

"It's alright Fabio, hey I haven't heard from you in months, how are you?" I smiled, leaning back again.

"Fine, stuff happened and what not, ya know the job and all that fun jazz." She said nonchalantly.

"You were kidnapped again weren't you?" Her face grew serious.

"You always were a smart kid Mini Man; I'd ruffle your non-existent hair in pride if I were back home." She said, smiling softly.

"It's not non-existent! It's shaved!"

"Non-existent, shaved, same thing." She rolled her hand casually.

"Anyway, I'll take that as a yes."

"Well I was kidnapped in a sense you could say." She said, looking at the ceiling.

"But you can't tell me."

"CIA matters Mitchell, you know how uptight and secretive the government is." L watched her carefully, Matt looking her over calmly. He could see in her uncovered eye how much she hated lying about this. Claire looked up, sighing slightly and giving Cassandra an apologetic smile.

"I don't get why you are working for the government. You always say it's corrupt."

"I know, but it's the only way. You know how much this means to me. I won't let those basturds get away with what they did to me." She began to trace the brand through her shirt absentmindedly.

"I know. Be careful Fabio."

"I will don't worry about me Mini Man." She smiled softly.

"Alright well I just wanted to see how you were doing. I have to go; we are going swimming down at Black Canyon." She smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Have fun Mini Man. Bye."

"Bye Fabio." They hung up and she sighed, setting her phone to the side and looking at the ceiling as she traced her brand.

"What are you tracing?" Mr. Yagami asked in Japanese.

"Nothing important." She said, still tracing it. Matt frowned deeply and grabbed her hand.

"It is important." He said in English. "You've let that brand take over your life."

"Mr. Yagami is a kind man I don't feel like burdening him with that." She said softly, only Matt and L heard her. L blinked, tilting his head. He knew only a little bit about what happened to her. Matt frowned, seeing her sad look he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"AWWWW YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!" Misa squealed, instantly Cassandra's mood soured.

"What do you want Misa?" She asked her tone cold.

"I'm ready!" Misa grabbed Cassandra and Matt's chain, dragging them to their feet before she grabbed L and Light's chain, then Nears hand in her free hand. She took off running up the stairs, the other stumbling over each other behind her. Claire jumped up, following behind the others and making sure to stay out of the way. Misa dragged them all into the elevator that was above the main room.

"Misa you little." Cassandra growled her eyes narrowed.

"Oh it'll be fun!"

"It better be." She breathed, crossing her arms. Then Misa yanked her cuff chain and dragged them all down the hallway. They ran into Misa's room and Cassandra sweat dropped before horror crossed her face.

"So. Much. PINK!" She yelled, collapsed and pretending on convulse on the ground.

"But pink is so pretty! You would look good in it!" Cassandra stopped 'convulsing' and glared at Misa. If looks could kill Misa would have been tortured, then skinned alive and her body cut to chunks and burned.

"Never, ever say I look good in _pink._" She spat the word venom lacing her cold voice. "If you do I will skin you alive and have Sebastian keep the entire task force back." All the color from Misa's face drained and she nodded.

"But you look better in black!" She exclaimed.

"Much better, thank you Misa." She smiled up at the girl sweetly, only making her more nervous. Cassandra stood up and suddenly Misa went back to her cheery self, killing Cassandra's sadistic mood. So Cassandra sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. At least Misa had raspberries. Cassandra spotted a bowl of gummy bears on the end of the table, setting her half empty bowl of raspberries down she stood up. Misa saw this as the perfect opportunity. Suddenly Misa shot up and pushed Cassandra back, Cassandra yelped and swayed a little. Misa shoved her down onto Matt's lap; both Cassandra and Matt blushed brightly. Claire started laughing hard.

"Oh how adorable! You two are so cute, why don't you just sit there and snuggle into his lap." Claire teased Cassandra blushed even harder.

"Oh yeah! What about you, I haven't seen you leave Near's side ever since I got out of that hellhole!" Cassandra teased, Misa giggled all the while Light just watched boredly and L observed with wide eyes. Misa snuck up behind Near and Claire, both of them put down a puzzle piece near the others, that's when Misa struck. She put a hand cuff on each of their wrists, and they were the short ones.

"Ms. Amane what is the meaning of this?" Near asked lifting his wrist along with Claire's.

"Well you two like each other so I thought I'd help get you farther into your relationship!" Misa exclaimed Claire blushed bright red.

"I request you let us go." Near said in monotone, everyone was watching, even the Task Force.

"Not until you two kiss!" Now Near was blushing and Mello did a spit take back in the headquarters. Cassandra started giggling madly, and then she turned to Matt and smirked. Suddenly both of them started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Then Misa started to chant, and Matsuda back in the main room. Claire and Near where blushing, looking anywhere but the other. Near looked over at Claire, what Near did next made almost everyone, including L either gasp in shock or do a spit take. Near leaned in and actually kissed Claire, Claire's eyes widened in shock before….. She freaking kissed him back. Misa and Cassandra cooed simultaneously at the freaking adorable scene. Near pulled back, blushing a brilliant red color as was Claire. Misa moved forward and removed the cuffs, everyone was still in shock.

"Holy shit." Cassandra breathed. "THAT WAS FUCKING ADORABLE!" She exclaimed putting her hands to her cheeks and leaning back, into Matt's chest… _Apparently I never got off…_ Right around the time Cassandra realized that Misa did as well.

"Ooh Cass-chan is still on Matt-kuns lap! Is she comfy?" Misa teased giggling. Cassandra blushed and started to get up, but Matt had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down onto him, she squeaked in surprise.

"Matt?" She asked, looking at him. She never got an answer seeing as his hand went to her cheek before his lips crashed into hers. Her eyes widened before closing as she kissed back. _Oh my gosh he's kissing me! _Cassandra mentally cried out in joy. _His lips are so soft. _They pulled back and smiled at each other.

In the corner of the room stood a girl with long brunette hair and fiery hazel eyes, she watched the scene before her with a soft smile. The girl knew how much Matt had wanted to do that ever since he met her. The girl slipped from the room silently, going to talk to Watari, but not before looking at the black haired detective.

Cassandra smiled at Matt mentally freaking out in happiness. Matt was just ecstatic that she kissed back. Cassandra leaned in and kissed him again, until Light cleared his throat… Cue mega blushing session.

"I don't mean to interrupt but L said he would like us to go back downstairs and work." Light said the blushing duo nodded. The others were already heading out; Cassandra noticed that Near was holding Claire's hand in his. She smiled softly, getting up along with Matt. Matt grabbed her hand, their fingers interlacing. Cassandra's happiness faltered for a moment though. _I'm going to die, how will he handle it? _She thought, looking up at him as she kept her smile on her face. _I can't leave him, I mean he seems like he actually loves me and I am pretty sure I love him too. Let's not worry about it now, I won't die until the contract is up Sebastian will make sure of that. _They walked into the main room hand in hand and Cassandra blinked. There standing next to Watari was V in all her epic perverted glory.

"V!" Cassandra cried out, running forward and dragging Matt behind her. She jumped onto V, tackle glomping the young woman. She caught her and laughed.

"Hey kissy face how you doin'?"

"You saw that?!" Cassandra exclaimed letting go of the girl.

"Hun everyone saw that, but I was in the room." V smirked evilly. "It was adorable! You have no idea how much Matt has wanted to do that. Did you know that he even dreams about you? Oh yeah all that time since you left he'll dream about you, day dream about you-" V was cut off by Matt putting a hand over her mouth, his eyes wide under his goggles. Cassandra was blushing brightly her uncovered eye was wide.

"Oh my god…." Cassandra breathed. She wasn't about the tell V or Matt that he haunted her dreams and her every thought as well. "I feel so loved!" She suddenly glomped Matt, who sighed in relief, he thought she would have taken it badly.

"Ms. V will be here helping assisting me with the case." Watari spoke looking down at the girl fondly. Cassandra looked and saw L looking at V with a smile? There was something in his eyes too… But she couldn't read it considering he covered up the small leak of emotions. L nodded passing by her calmly and Cassandra could have sworn she saw longing in V's eyes. She hummed, letting go of Matt she flopped down onto the couch, Matt sitting beside her. The day was fairly normal after that, well until it was about the time everyone was going home. Light got really, I mean really tired suddenly.

"L we should probably" Light yawned cutting himself off, "go to our room. I'm exhausted." L nodded and stood up followed by Light. V had an evil smirk on her face and a devious glint in her eyes. She suddenly disappeared and L climbed the stairs, going up to him and Light's room. Cassandra and Matt, who had been watching, looked at each other and blinked.

"Well that wasn't odd at all." Cassandra stated Matt nodded in agreement before yawning widely.

"Mm I'm tired; we should probably head up as well." Matt said after his yawn. Cassandra nodded, calmly getting up. She and Matt walked up the stairs, going to use the elevator on that floor because it was going to be empty and the Task Force was in the other. When they got there they saw something that made both their jaws hit the floor. L was pretty much sucking V's face off in the elevator. They only caught a glimpse of it, V clinging to L and L had her pushed up against the elevator wall, both kissing feverishly…. The doors closed and Cassandra turned to Matt, their mouths wide open.

"Did I just see what I thought I did?" Cassandra asked in a whisper, Matt nodded his eyes wide. Suddenly Sebastian appeared behind them and spoke, making them both jump.

"You did V and L are in fact a couple. L visited Whammy's while we were there and spent the night with Ms. V." Sebastian informed their jaws got even lower, at this point if this was a cartoon they would be sliding down the hallway. "And Ms. V's actual age is 23, not the 18 in which she told you at Whammy's."

"Holy mother of flying fuck!" Cassandra exclaimed making an explosion motion by her head with her hands. After a long moment of silence she turned to Matt. "Considering they drugged Light I would assume they would like to keep this a secret, for their own safety. Therefore Sebastian this is an order, you are not to tell anyone else about this." Cassandra said her voice cold and calm as she gave the order. Sebastian smirked placing his hand over his heart and bowing to her side.

"Of course Young Mistress." Sebastian said smirking widely. Matt blinked in slight shock. He'd only seen her order Sebastian once but he still wasn't used to the amount of power she gave off. It was as if she was ordering something more than a human. Matt shook the feeling off, looking down at the girl.

"I won't tell either." Cassandra turned to him, smiling softly up at him. He yawned again and Cassandra turned, pushing the button to the elevator. It didn't take long to reach their floor. After getting into their Pajama's Cassandra flopped down on her bed. Matt looked between his bed and where she was, trying to decide if it would be creepy to curl up with her. Cassandra frowned and made gimme hands at him. Matt chuckled calmly, crawling forward he lay down next to her and pulled her to him. She curled up against his chest, smiling she leaned and up and kissed him gently.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Matt asked once they broke apart. Cassandra nodded, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah it means we're dating." She murmured Matt fist pumped and she giggled.

"Score! Gamer nerds can pick up hot chicks!" He exclaimed and she giggled.

"Oh hush." She giggled smiling softly as she closed her eyes. Matt chuckled gently closing his eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Good night."

"Night." Cassandra replied, yawning before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Me: Wow this chapter was pervy and had A LOT of kissing. BUT THE FLUFF WAS SO WORTH IT!**

**V: *Pats head* Good girl, very good girl.**

**Me: Yay! I has pleased Authors Note V! (But has I please real V? O.o... XD)**

**Cass: I'll have to say, Near being the one to make the first move in the NearxClaire relationship was slightly surprising, but adorable!**

**Me: :3 I knowsssssssss**

**V: Rate, follow, favorite, and review! For the fluff!**


	25. Chapter 24 New case, and Undertaker

**Nix: Hello thar! Here in this chapter we get to see my favorite shinigami, Undertaker! **

**Toshiro: I thought I was your favorite. **

**Me: Favorite Bleach shinigami! Undertaker is my favorite Black Butler shinigami!**

**Undertaker: *Appears with measuring tape* Can I get you fitted for a coffin M'dear?**

**Me: *Glomps* Yus! I wanna cookie!**

**Undertaker; *giggles, making Nix stand still while measuring***

**Me; *Snatches cookie and happily noms.* Soooo yummeh.**

**Matt: *sweat drops* It's a dog treat.**

**V: *Is eating cookie* No! It's a sugar cookie! They are yummeh! *Noms***

**Cass: *Sighs and shakes head* crazy ass over there doens't own Black Butler, Death Note, or any references made.**

* * *

**Time skip 39 days**

L and Light had their epic fight; Cassandra was sitting there with Matt, giggling madly as she watched. Anyway that was a while back right now Cassandra was sitting next to Matt, on her laptop working. Her and Matt had gotten really close over the past month, turns out Matt was a really possessive person and always held Cassandra close when they went out. Not that Cassandra minded, actually she liked how possessive he was. Cassandra blinked when her laptop screen blackened before the president appeared.

"What up buttercup?" She asked calmly, Matt leaned over, looking at the screen as well.

"I have a case for you." L perked up looking over at Cassandra. "The queen of England contacted me and requested that you assist Ciel Phantomhive. An urgent underground case has come up but Earl Phantomhive is currently very busy with another case. She requested that you take this new case." Cassandra hummed looking up at L, she raised her cuffed hand, jingling the chain.

"Can I go? This is rather important considering the queen sent for me." She asked the president tilted his head, seeing the cuff.

"Very well Ms. Treeda you may go ONLY if you take Matt with you." She smirked nodding at L before turning back to the president.

"So when the flight?" She asked calmly.

"45 minutes. Files will be on the plane."

"I'll contact you afterward for my pay." With that the screen went back to her files and she closed out of them, standing up. "Sebastian."

"I already have both yours and Sir. Matt's bags packed and ready to go Young Mistress." Sebastian said, bowing at the waist before her.

"Good, ready a car for us." She commanded turning to Matt and smirking. "Now you get to see what I do for a living." Matt smirked slightly watching calmly as Cassandra took the computer bag left by Sebastian and calmly set in her laptop before pulling out her ear buds and her phone. She plugged in the buds, turning on her music and sat calmly, waiting for Sebastian. After a few minutes Sebastian appeared and Cassandra silently stood up.

"Stay safe Cass."

"Mm I always do Claire."

"No you don't, you get kidnapped or hurt almost everytime." Claire cried out flailing her arms around.

"Like I said, I stay perfectly safe." Claire huffed, crossing her arms.

"You have a messed up sense of safe." Light commented and Cassandra smirked.

"Oh honey if I told why I feel so safe in such dangerous situations it wouldn't be amusing. And if I'm not amused bad things happen." Cassandra smirked turning and walking away with Sebastian and Matt following behind her. They walked to the garage Sebastian opening the door for them they slipped in silently. Cassandra leaned against the door, the palm of her hand resting on her chin as she watched Sebastian pull out. Matt watched her through his goggles, interested in what she was doing and how she handled cases.

Sebastian soon made it to the airport and Cassandra calmly and silently walked onto the private jet. She flopped down on the couch, like normal only this time Matt set her head on his lap. She smiled up at him, her headphones in as she hummed the song softly. He stroked her hair, looking down at her. She pulled out an ear bud.

"Sebastian is there anything I should know? Or files to look at?" She asked calmly as I looked up at the ceiling and Matt.

"No Earl Phantomhive has all the files and the information Young Mistress."

"Mm wake me up when we land." She said calmly. Matt leaned down and pecked her lips before she closed her eyes drifting off as the plane lifted off.

* * *

Cassandra stared out the window as they drove down the road toward the Phantomhive manor. Matt watched her, wondering what she was doing. Normally she was hyper and always talked but now she was silently and calm. Her uncovered eye was unfocused, just staring out the window, but yet she was very aware of her surroundings.

"I never thought I'd be back in England so soon." Matt commented.

"Yeah, same here though I do love the weather. I've always been fond of the rain." Her reply was immediate, only proving that the unfocused look in her eye was incorrect. How she pulled that off Matt would never know. Sebastian pulled into the drive and Cassandra sat up straight, humming slightly as she pulled out her ear buds and turned off her music. Matt blinked before gasping, the manor was huge. Sebastian pulled up and Cassandra opened the car door, calmly walking toward the manor. She had her messenger bag on her left hip and her hair in pigtails; she looked like a cute nerd without glasses.

She walked up to the front door and Taylor opened the door for her and Matt, bowing. Standing at the stairs was Ciel, leaning on his cane. Matt blinked, noticing not only that he was like twelve but he had an eye patch over his right eye as well. Ciel smirked his uncovered eye flickering to the cuff but he didn't ask about it.

"Ah Ms. Treeda wonderful to see you again, I hope your flight went well."

"Wouldn't know the details, slept through the whole thing, anyway I was told you have the files and all the information needed." Cassandra said. Little did she know L had contacted Ciel and requested to have cameras set up to observe Cassandra and Matt. Ciel agreed and even offered to have someone follow her. Of course L took that offer up, Ciel told Sebastian of this and since his word was over Cassandra's Sebastian was unable to tell the girl. Cassandra handed Sebastian her computer bag, letting him take their bags to their room. Suddenly a lasso flew from the balcony and wrapped around Cassandra.

"Shit, brace yourself!" She cried out before she was yanked forward. Cassandra stumbled before running forward to keep from being dragged. Matt ran after her, his cuffed arm out in front of him. Art giggled madly pulling Cassandra to the edge before she yanked her up into the air, pulling her up toward where she stood. "Art! Stop before you rip Matt's arm off!" Suddenly Cassandra stopped going up and hung mid-air as Matt stood on the ground with his arm raised slightly. Art peered over the edge, looking down at her.

"What, oh yeah your cuffed together." Art huffed, looking at Cassandra. "I believe I shall leave you here!"

"Artemis! Put her down immediately, we have work to do and Ms. Treeda has a case to start!" Ciel snapped Art pouted but nodded and…. Cut the rope. Cassandra yelped dropping down quickly. Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs, shooting down them but Matt was the one who actually caught her. Sebastian stood right behind Matt, ready to catch her but looked down, seeing Matt holding her bridal style in his arms. Cassandra blushed, looking up at Matt who held her. He smirked down at her, chuckling at her blush.

"Aww how cute!" Art exclaimed, appearing next to them. "So you guys are a couple! You two are the second best couple, the first being me and Cece!" She went over and clung to Ciel, who just stood there acting indifferent.

"Let me show you where I have your work room set up." Ciel said as he walked up to them. Cassandra moved to stand up but Matt only pulled her closer to him.

"Uh Matt." She said her voice was quiet as she looked up at him with these big doe eyes.

"Nah I won't let you up, I like you like this." He smirked as she blushed bright red. Cassandra sighed though, leaning her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs behind Ciel.

"Cece why don't you carry me like that?!" Art cried out frowning as she pulled a thing of pocky out of freaking nowhere.

"Because I'm too busy and if I did I'd never be able to get anything done." Ciel replied.

"What is with you and work? Work, work, work, work, work! It's all you ever do anymore! It's boring!"

"Are you two about done with your lovers spat? I'd like to get some information on what exactly I'll be dealing with." Cassandra spoke up from her place in Matt's arms. Matt set her down and she walked into the room Ciel stood in. On the desk were files, Cassandra moved over and sat down in the plush chair, picking up a file.

"As you can see boys around your and Matthew's age have been going missing." Cassandra nodded, opening another file and setting it by the first. There were a total of fourteen and the case was getting to be too much for Ciel to handle on his own.

"Have any unidentified bodies that match the stature of any of these boys been found?" She asked, looking up calmly.

"Not that I am aware of but you might want to visit the Undertaker." Cassandra mentally squealed in happiness. Undertaker was one of her favorite shinigami's on the Black Butler series.

"Oh I get to see Undertaker again!" Ciel blinked. "I met him one day on the trip. We got to wonder around London and we were walking down an ally way and I thought his place looked cool so I dragged my group in and spent most the whole day chatting with him." Ciel sweat dropped.

"How did I know you two would get along well?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"Because he's a  
mortician and I'm sadistic. The two just mix perfectly. Have you tried his cookies? They look like dog treats but oh my god they are amazing. Their actually sugar cookies, I love them."

"Anyway I don't have much on the case at all is what worries me. They go out anytime of the day and never come back." Cassandra hummed slightly, closing the files and setting them to the side as she kicked her feet up on the desk and picked up one file.

"I bet you didn't notice the pattern." She started. Ciel blinked and tilted his head.

"No, what pattern."

"Mm I don't blame you you've been busy, but all the names of the boys taken start with M. Matthias, Marcus," As she spoke she pointed at files. "Mason and so forth. I did notice though they don't have a Matthew which is a fairly common name." She didn't glance up from the file in her hands, only simply set it down and held out her hand. Sebastian appeared with something and she grabbed the cuff chain, gently pulling Matt over to her. She grabbed Matt's cuffed hand, taking the metal and sticking it skillfully into the key hole. After a minute the cuff popped free and Matt pulled his hand out, rubbing his wrist.

She turned; using one hand she easily picked the lock on her cuff. Sebastian took the empty cuffs away as Cassandra rubbed her raw wrist. She finally looked up at Ciel, moving her feet slightly to see him.

"Anything else? I'd like to go see Undertaker." Ciel shook his head and Cassandra sighed. Taking her legs off the desk she stood up and stretched.

"Let's go." Matt and Sebastian nodded calmly as they walked out of the room, leaving Ciel. Art had disappeared somewhere. Cassandra stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets as she leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling in thought. Matt likened it to a position L would assume at times. She lowered her head and walked from the room, Sebastian and Matt following her. She climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Sebastian drove off.

"I have no jokes, therefore Sebastian you'll have to pay him." Cassandra stated as she stared out the window.

"Very well." Sebastian stated calmly as he drove through the streets of London.

"Eh what?" Matt asked as he leaned forward.

"Undertaker doesn't take money for information; all you have to do is make him laugh. He's slightly insane, just go with it." Matt sweat dropped but nodded. Soon Sebastian pulled into an ally and Cassandra hopped out. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, calmly walking into the shop. It was a regular gray colored building with a large sign that said Undertaker on it. She walked into the dark shop, coffins were everywhere, but she wasn't fazed.

"Undertaker! It's me Cassandra!" She called as Matt walked up behind her, looking around.

"Ah Cassandra!" Undertaker giggled, stepping out of a coffin. Matt raised an eyebrow and stared at the silver haired mortician, clearly slightly creeped out. "Have you come to test the coffin I made for you?!" Matt sweat dropped.

"No-" The next thing Cassandra knew she was picked up by the shinigami and gently placed in an elegant black wood coffin, the black coating was shiny and smooth. The soft lining was a blood red color, making her naturally pale skin stand out perfectly. She blinked, looking up at the grinning shinigami. To explain a little, when she first met Undertaker back on the trip she let him take measurements and promised to come back for the fitting when she had the time. Undertaker pet her loose hair, making sure not to cut open her skin with his long black nails.

"How wonderful, you fit perfectly!" Matt sweat dropped once more, seeing his girlfriend lying in a coffin… He didn't like that sight at all.

"I would hope so I haven't grown all that much. In fact I think I got smaller if that's even possible." Cassandra commented, crossing her legs and placing her hands behind her head calmly as she relaxed in the coffin. "Anyway I didn't come for the coffin, though I do find it comfy, then again I was weird tastes, anyway we came for information on the recent disappearances." Undertaker grew serious.

"You'll have to pay me."

"The normal price?"

"Yes. So please! I haven't in so long! Please, please, please give it to me!" Undertaker started bouncing around, begging.

"Sebastian." Cassandra said and he nodded.

"Is the coffin sound proof?" Sebastian asked and Undertaker nodded. "This will only be a minute, Matthew if you would please step out." Matt nodded, glancing at Cassandra before walking from the building. Sebastian gave Cassandra a reassuring smile before closing the coffin lid. Cassandra blinked and huffed. At least she had the room to remain in the position she was in. After a few minutes the coffin shook violently as Undertaker started to laugh. Sebastian opened the coffin, letting Cassandra get fresh air. Matt walked in, the entire building was shaking. Matt tried keeping his balance while Cassandra lay in the coffin, her posture never changing. After a few minutes Undertaker was reduced to mere giggling. Cassandra looked almost bored as she lay there. Undertaker moved to his desk, grabbing a jar of dog treat shaped cookies before walking up to Cassandra.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked, leaning over as he munched on a cookie. Cassandra reached up and snatched one, Undertaker simply chuckled in amusement as she nommed on the cookie.

"Have you gotten any unidentified bodies fitting the description of any of the boys?" She asked nomming on the yummy cookie in the coffin. Matt shook his head; his girlfriend was weird and insane. Claire, who was watching back at the Task Force headquarters, would agree.

"No sadly I haven't." Undertaker commented. "No bodies have been found at all." Cassandra hummed; finishing the cookie she put her hands back behind her head and looked at the ceiling.

"Tell me-" Cassandra started, only to be interrupted by a very masculine squeal.

"BASSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A man with long red hair, yellow green eyes, red glasses and some weird red suit thingy came flying through the door and jumped on Sebastian, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian's as he clung to the butler. Sebastian sighed, clearly irritated.

"Anyway Undertaker tell me-" Once again Cassandra was cut off by the man.

"Oh is this your new charge?! My my isn't she a pretty one!" The man moved over and pet her hair. "Oh and her hair has such beautiful tinges of red! Oh how I love red! It's such a beautiful color!"

"Thank you, anyway as I was saying-" Cassandra was cut off a third time by the man going over to Matt and looking him over.

"Oh my, such beautiful red stripes on your shirt, and lovely red tinges in your hair, much like the young lady over in the coffin!" Cassandra growled, closing her eyes.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CUT ME OFF ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'LL TEAR YOUR PATHEDIC BODY APART LIMB FOR FUCKING LIMB!" Cassandra bellowed, making the building shake with her voice. The man known as Grell shrunk down, you could literally see the waves of fury emanating from the coffin. Undertaker cackled, an amused smile crossing his face.

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Grell cried out, flailing his arms.

"First off, you are not a lady dipshit; second off I swear to god if I have to get out of this goddamn coffin you won't have a face, and you seem rather fond of your face." Grell squealed in horror and covered his face, hiding behind Sebastian.

"No! Not my face!" Grell cried out. "Not my beautiful face! Bassy why did you have to sign a contract with someone so mean!" Sebastian didn't answer, just smirked.

"Anyway as I was saying. Undertaker tell me, you seem to find this case familiar. Tell me, does it remind you of a past case? Maybe one from the late 19 hundreds, right around the year 1887." Sebastian's smirk faltered slightly as Cassandra's smirk grew. Undertaker giggled madly, grinning as his hair covered his eyes. Sebastian stared at the girl in the coffin, his eyes slightly widened as he wondered how she knew of such a case. There was a case, involving Earl Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth, his fiancée, but it was never documented.

"You mean the doll case?" Undertaker asked, setting his jar of cookies down, he grew serious leaning over the coffin and sticking his face right up against hers. His hair touched her eyebrows but still kept his eyes hidden as his nose pretty much touched hers. Cassandra was completely unaffected by this. "How would you know of that doll case? There is only one document about it and that's the coroner report, but those files were lost almost twenty years ago." He was whispering now, Cassandra smirked widely.

"Yes I mean the doll case, and how I know is none of your business. I just know, so tell me Undertaker. Why are you so fond of it? Was it interesting dissecting those dolls?" She whispered back. "I know exactly who you are Grell are, don't play dumb with me." She smirked. Cassandra couldn't see it, because Undertaker blocked her but Sebastian had heard what she said and his eyes grew wide. He'd never told her about Grell or Undertaker, never less shinigami. He knew Ciel and Art hadn't either, so how did she know.

"Oh a smart one, yes it was interesting dissecting them. They were all mental inside skin, their insides were completely gone. Do you think this is another doll case?" Undertaker asked, keeping his face against hers.

"I do, no bodies, no sign of them, I think they were drawn the same way the girls were." She smirked her one eye searching through his hair for his eyes.

"By the music."

"Only one way to find out."

"By baiting this man."

"So I will."

"But with whom?"

"Whoever is drawn the too the music first."

"You came to ask us."

"To keep an eye on the town for me."

"And report to you once someone starts getting drawn."

"Follow them to where they get taken."

"And wait there for you."

"Exactly." Cassandra smirked. "Let the games begin, puppet master."

* * *

**Me: For some reason I can just see Undertaker doing that. It's so fun writing him, he's completely insane to the point where he is unpredictable meaning I can make him do anything I want!**

**Undertaker: *wheels in coffin* This should fit you M'dear**

**Me: YAY!**

**Cass: *Sweat drops* Your excited about a coffin? If I didn't know any better I'd say you slept in one.**

**Me; But I don't. I'm not all that creepy I have a normal room I just don't dress or act normal in anyway!**

**Cass: That's an understatement...**

**Grell: Ohhhh Bassssyyyyyyyy!**

**Me: CHAINSAW! *steals Grell's chainsaw and laughs madly as I swing it around.***

**Mello; SHIT EVERYONE RUN!**

**Everyone: *Takes off running***

**Me: Where did everyone go? *Looks around still holding chainsaw.***


	26. Chapter 25 I'm really becoming Ciel shit

**Nix: Hey guys! I'm back and exhausted. I got back from a four day kayaking camp yesterday and had to get up really early today to go up and get firewood. X.X I was so tired I fell asleep standing with a piece of firewood in my hand. I woke up when I fell on my face, my ribs still hurt from landing on that piece of wood.**

**Cass: ._. Yeah it was hilarious though**

**Me: Oh shut up it hurt really bad.**

**Cass: Not gonna happen! I am that annoying voice in the back of your head that constantly mocks you, I can never shut up!**

**Me: mmmmmeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *slams head into table.***

**Mello; *snickers* **

**Me: *pelts Mello with rocks* You try kicking ten rocks with the same damn leg while hydro speeding asshat!**

**Near: *twirls hair calmly* Apparently I am to do the disclaimer, therefore AnimePhoenix99 does not own the anime's Death Note and Black Butler along with any references made.**

**Mello: NEAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

* * *

Cassandra sat at the desk her feet up as she leaned the chair on its back legs, her hands folded behind her head as she took a light nap. She had Grell and a few others running around, following her lead. Having looked over the files and everything else she couldn't find anything that would give her something else to do. Frankly all she could do was wait, so there she was, taking a nap and waiting. Matt walked into the room, chuckling slightly. She slightly reminded him of that one anime dude she was currently obsessed with, Dante from Devil May Cry.

"Hey I was thinking, since we have no leads we could go to that Frost Fair thing." Matt spoke up. Cassandra pulled the file off her face, opening her eye and looking at him.

"Mm sounds fun. If I remember correctly it hasn't been around for like 85 years or something like that." Cassandra said, yawning as she tossed the file onto the desk. Matt chuckled as he stood next to her; he reached down running his fingers through her hair gently, which was down today.

"And you look beautiful in the snow." He added smirking slightly as she blushed.

"You'd find me beautiful even if I was covered head to toe in mud." She pointed out, taking her legs off the desk and standing up, brushing off her red and black corset styled long sleeve shirt off.

"Mm probably." He smiled, holding out her black coat that had the chains in the back, patches of leather and the high collar. She smiled softly, pulling it on before fishing in her pockets, pulling on gloves. She smiled at Matt, who had on his normal clothes but a tan, fuzzy sleeveless vest on.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" She asked. Matt nodded and reached over, taking her hand in his. She smiled softly, leaning into his side. She also had on a pair of plain black skinny jeans, her red flower stitched eye patch, and her knee high elevator boots that had a little bit of a heel. They walked down, slipping into the car, which Sebastian had gotten ready. Cassandra leaned into Matt's side as Sebastian drove into town. He parked on the side of the road near the bridge; they would have to walk a ways but neither of them minded. They got out, holding each other's hand as Cassandra leaned into his side. Sebastian walked behind them calmly, looking around. He knew there was a man behind them, following them; the man had a camera directly linked to L and the Task Force. He was with them yesterday, at Undertaker's shop.

There was snow falling around them as they worked their way through people. She looked up, at the bridge, seeing the fair underneath it. She smiled brightly, bouncing slightly in excitement as she looked around. Matt chuckled, calmly walking alongside her as they made it onto the ice. They made it so that it was easy to walk normally on it, Cassandra grinned running over to the clearing where they had a large ice statue. She ran up to it, looking up at it. There was something on the ice woman's finger that caught her eye.

_I really am taking Ciel's roll. _She thought in shock as her visible eye widened. There sitting calmly on the ice woman's finger sat the Shard of Hope and not Ciel's, but the one thought to be lost in the water in Black Butler. Matt came up beside her, blinking at the shocked look on her face, he looked up but saw nothing special on it.

"Cass what's so shocking?"

"Sebastian, this is an order. Win this statue no matter the cost." Cassandra said her eyes never leaving the gleaming jewel sitting perfectly on the statues finger. Matt blinked, about to ask again when they were interrupted.

"Oh my, it's the beautiful Raven from the Trancy ball this summer!" Guess who? Yeah the Viscount of Druitt. You'll never guess what! He hugged her tightly picking her up and randomly nuzzling her neck. She yelped, before she could even react she saw a very angry Matt reach toward her. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the Viscount, and holding her tightly against him.

"What the fuck am I? A rag doll?!" She snapped Matt gave her an apologetic smile before ignoring her as he glared daggers at the Viscount. The Viscount blinked, looking at his empty hands before up at Matt who held Cassandra protectively against his chest. Cassandra had calmed down at Matt's smile, knowing he was only being protective. The Viscount gasped, clapping his hands together.

"Oh how sweet! My Raven has an older brother!" Cassandra's eye twitched and she felt Matt's grip on her tighten slightly. She patted one of his hands gently, calming him down.

"No this so happens to be my boyfriend, Matthew." She said leaning into his chest as she nuzzled his collar bone. She smirked when the Viscount gasped in envious shock. "Come on love, let's go look at some of the shops." She said, looking up at him. Matt relaxed slightly, nodding his head as he turned away from the blonde. Matt walked her briskly away and they both relaxed, but Cassandra clung to Matt still. "I fucking hate him."

"How the hell did you meet him?!" Matt asked holding her close.

"I first met him at the Trancy ball. He became fascinated with me as soon as I walked through the door, it didn't help that I am an amazing dancer and amazing at playing the piano." Matt blinked, looking down at her.

"Really?" He asked, slightly surprised. Cassandra smirked, pulling back as she grabbed his hand, resting her other on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you?" Matt blinked, looking to where Cassandra had led him. There were others dancing to music as well, she smirked.

"Alright." Matt smirked, resting his hand on her hip as he took lead. Cassandra blinked, moving expertly along with him.

"I didn't know you could dance." She commented as he spun her.

"Oh yeah I might have forgot to mention that we once had a dance teacher. It was an elective that I decided to take, because I was bored." He smirked, dipping her down. She grinned, letting him pull her back up and spin her around.

"Well now, how interesting. You never cease to amaze me love." She smirked as she went with his movements. As the song ended Matt brought her up so that she was pressed up against him, he smirked kissing her gently. They pulled back and lost their pose as they both relaxed, Cassandra leaning into Matt's side as he took her hand. They walked, going from shop to shop and looking around until it came time for the contest judging. They made their way over and stood next to Sebastian, Cassandra was smirking.

"So Sebastian, are you sure it'll win?" She asked calmly as I looked over the other contestants. There was a group of men looking greedily at the ring on the statue. _Thieves. _She thought as the judges began looking at the other statues, they seriously sucked. Cassandra's eyes were bleeding. Finally the judges turned to them.

"And dearest Raven what do you have to show us?" The Viscount asked, Matt's arms which were wrapped around her waist, tightened slightly at the flirtatious smile the Viscount was giving. She smirked, turning her head to Sebastian slightly.

"Sebastian if you would please remove the cover." She said. _If he does Noah's arch I am so royally screwed. _She thought as Sebastian epically pulled the cover off to reveal… Noah's arch. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _The judge's jaws dropped, as did Matt's and the task force who were watching from the feed given by the man sent to follow her. Cassandra's face remained calm though. The judges raved about it happily but Cassandra ignored them, her eyes flickering to the group of men she noticed earlier, they looked pissed. The judges all leaned in, talking among themselves before looking up.

"Ms. Treeda has won the ice sculpture contest!" One judge announced. Cassandra pried herself from Matt's arms gently walking calmly toward the statue. She had to get that ring, and now. There was an angry cry behind her, but she didn't stop moving. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the ice shook, making her slightly lose her balance. She attempted to steady herself as another explosion rocked the ice. _No Damnit! _She launched herself over the ice toward the statue, people were screaming and she could hear Matt behind her, trying to get to her. Explosions rocked the ice around her and Matt. The statue skid away from her as she cursed, reaching toward it. The ice under the statue suddenly gave away and it fell into the water.

"No!" She cried out, skidding to a stop along with Matt. Matt was panicked, but Cassandra was completely calm as she kept her balance on the ice. They couldn't make it to the main land; they were stuck with the crazed thieves. Cassandra looked around calmly, hearing ice cracking and explosions surround her. Suddenly Matt wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her to his chest as the ice under their feet cracked.

"I don't want to die." Matt said, holding her against him tightly. Cassandra gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the fear that made him cling to her. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Matt murmured as the ice cracked deeper with each explosion.

"We won't die. I love you too." She said calmly as she smiled reassuringly up at him. Suddenly there was an explosion next to them; the ice giving way beneath their feet as smoked covered them and the river. Matt closed his eyes, preparing to feel the cold water.

~With the Task Force~

The Task Force watched with wide eyes through the video feed. There was smoke over the water and they lost sight of Cassandra and Matt. Last they saw the two Matt was holding Cassandra as the ice beneath them cracked. Mello stared with his mouth a gape and eyes wide, while Claire was screaming at the screen before them.

"CASS NO! CASS!" She screamed, even though said girl wouldn't hear her. Everyone bit their lip, watching in hope that they made it out okay and were on a chunk of ice in the water. Even L was slightly nervous, V clinging to him in fear for the girl she considered to be her younger sister. L had his guard down enough to wrap his arms around her, though he made it look like it was awkward for him. The smoke on the screen cleared and multiple loud gasps resounded around the room.

Standing on the bow of the ice boat stood Matt who held a smirking Cassandra to his chest. Cassandra smirked snuggling into Matt's chest as they could all see the shock Matt was in. Sebastian stood at the back of the boat with a paddle, smirking slightly.

"Chibi-chan made it!" V squeaked, Claire sighed gratefully.

"Of course she didn't die, Sebastian wouldn't let her." The blonde murmured as her eyes traveled over the image of the smirking auburn/red in black. "Cassandra you stupid show off." She muttered rubbing her temples.

~The next afternoon~

Matt walked into the office to see Cassandra rubbing her temples, talking to a painting on the wall. It was amusing when she did that, she would talk to her Toshiro figure often, but he was back at headquarters to the painting was gaining her attention. It was funny watching her have intelligent one-sided conversations with objects. He noticed that she was frustrated about not getting the ring; she had been ever since they got back to the house. He sighed slightly pushing off the door frame and coming up behind her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey I was going to go out and walk around a little. Do you want to come?" He asked, he wanted to get her something instead of the ring; it would be nice if she came and unknowingly picked out something but she didn't have to.

"No I need to find a lead." She said relaxing under his hands as I looked up at him with her one eye. He always wondered what her purple eye looked like, faded turquoise was a beautiful color on her, but he wanted to see if purple trumped it or not, but he respected her wishes to keep it hidden.

"Alright then, don't stress yourself to much okay?" He said, leaning down and giving her a quick spider man kiss. She smiled softly up at him.

"I won't." She said as he stood straight. "You have your phone right?" He chuckled and held it up.

"Yes love." He said.

"Text me hourly."

"I know, I know, to make sure I'm not kidnapped by one of your many enemies." He said chuckling, slightly amused. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Fine." She huffed; he shook his head and walked out the door. He grabbed his vest and had Sebastian drive him to the edge of town, the whole time he thought about what she would like. Sebastian left him at the edge of town, going back to the manor. Matt walked, huddled into his fuzzy vest. Normally he'd be hiding inside with his nose in a video game, but Cassandra seemed so upset by the loss of the ring that he wanted to get her something instead. After a little while he had slipped into a coffee house to warm up. Stepping out he heard a song, he tilted his head slightly, trying to remember the name.

"My Fair Lady?" He asked himself, the name seemed to fit the song but he couldn't help and walk toward the sound. The sound brought him to an ally, where he saw a doll shop and stopped short. In the window was a doll of a boy, one of the missing boys to be exact. Matt's detective side kicked in and he walked into the shop, seeing lots of other dolls.

"Can I help you?" A male voice asked and Matt turned his head, looking over the odd man before him. He had on a blue Victorian style suit, a black top hat and had pale skin with black and red lines around his vibrant violet eyes. He had a tattoo under his right eye and orange hair.

"Um yeah, I was looking for something to give to my girlfriend and happened across this place." Matt said, watching the man. He had an old fashion music box hanging off his shoulders as his hand gripped the crank.

"Oh, well come sit down and let us talk. Maybe we can find something she would like. I am Drocell, and you would be?" He asked kindly, but his voice was in monotone.

"Matthew" He said, letting the strange man lead him to two chairs. Matt sat down, readjusting his goggles before stuffing his gloved hands in his vest pockets and crossing his legs. The man known as Drocell sat across from him, his legs crossed as the music box sat in his lap.

"So you want to find something for your girlfriend?" Drocell asked calmly. "What brought you to my lovely shop then?"

"Umm well, I don't exactly know. I mean I followed some odd music down here and just came in." A smirk crossed Drocell's lips and Matt had a bad feeling. He went to get up when Drocell stopped him by turning the crank on his music box slowly. Matt froze staring wide eyed.

"How about you give your girlfriend yourself?" He asked, suddenly the same song, My Fair Lady, started playing from the box and Matt felt weak. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down." Drocell started to sing and Matt's vision swam as he gripped the chair to keep from falling out of it. "London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady." Drocell sang, Matt had been reaching for his phone but blacked out, falling limply to the floor at the last verse. Drocell smirked, looking down at the limp body of the goggled auburn/red.

* * *

**Nix: And Drocell has appeared, poor Matt.**

**Matt: *sweat drops* You had to have me be kidnapped by this freak?**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. Don't worry, there won't be any perminate damage.**

**Matt; Now I'm scared.**

**Cass: ._. you should be, she's in a really sadistic mood. Run dude, fucking run.**

**Matt: *runs off* **

**Cass: RUN AND HIDE, RUN AND HIDE! You better not take your sadism out on my Matty.**

**Me: I won't, I won't I happen to like Matty as well. I mean, you are a version of me therefore your love is inspired by my hopeless love.**

**Cass: *Smirks* So you admit I'm part of you.**

**Me: Anyway things are picking up, stay tuned!**

**Cass: HEY WA- *Screen goes back and cuts Cass off.***


	27. Chapter 26 I won't become your puppet

**Nix: ._. holy shit. I was looking through my timeline, I'm almost done with this. I have like eight hand written pages in my notebook of timeline stuff, meaning I've got anywhere from 4-8 chapters left. I give a rough estimate because I don't plan my chapters. I just write a bunch of stuff and randomly pick a spot to end the chapter as I go. **

**Cass: *shakes* YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME OFF WOMAN! I ENJOY LIVING!**

**Me: *smirks evilly* i might, I might not. *sing songs.***

**Matt: You're evil.**

**Me; I know! **

**Cass: *Steals timeline and starts reading through it* OH- *duct tape is slapped over mouth.***

**Me; No spoilers. *Huffs***

**Toshiro: *is calmly reading* Interesting, this next story is fasinating. You need to finish the timeline for it though.**

**Me; Yeah, yeah I know. Writers block and inspiration for this kinda halted my progress on that.**

**Toshiro: *Hums slightly* Anyway Nix doesn't own Black Butler, Death Note, or any references made.**

* * *

Cassandra tapped her fingers against the desk, staring at her phone. Matt hadn't contacted her; she was going to give him ten minutes before she went out to look for him. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one….

"SEBASTIAN GET ME INTO TOWN NOW!" She yelled, jumping up and slinging her coat on after ten antagonizing minutes. She didn't have anything to fancy on, a black long sleeve turtle neck that clung to her body, black skinny jeans and regular combat boots. She wore her trench coat and ran out the door. Sebastian already had the car started and the passenger door open as he sat in the driver seat. She jumped in, closing the door as Sebastian sped off. "Drop me off where you left Matt then go find Undertaker and see if he has any reports." She ordered as Sebastian drove.

"Yes Young Mistress." Sebastian said, quickly pulling up to the spot he dumped Matt off in. Cassandra hopped out and took off running down the street. She ran and ran, going past the coffee house she turned down the same ally Matt was drawn to and found none other than Grell. She perked up and ran toward the shinigami.

"Grell! Grell!" She called out. Grell stopped and turned to her, giving her his shark toothed grin.

"My, my what is a lovely young lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" He asked, peering down it her, it was times like these she hated being short.

"Look Grell have you seen anyone fitting Matt's description down here?" She snapped, worry was evident in her voice. Grell blinked, tilting his head.

"Actually yeah, there was someone that looked like Matt being taken away from that doll shop." Grell pointed to the shop and Cassandra's heart just about stopped. _He doesn't have a Matthew… Oh god no Matt must have given his alias! _Cassandra didn't notice the fact that Grell's glasses had a camera, given to Grell by Sebastian so of course he wore them. The camera was on and the feed was linked to the task force.

"Fuck! Grell show me where he was taken now!" She screeched. "God Damnit I should have never let him go alone! Especially since this guy had yet to kidnap a Matthew!" Grell hummed.

"No I won't help you." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Cassandra's voice.

"I'll let you spend an entire day with Sebastian if you do." She said Grell spun around, threw the girl over his shoulder and started running off.

"This way! I saw him being taken this way!" Grell cried out excitedly. Cassandra sighed in relief and Grell set her down, grabbing her hand and running with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive honey." Grell said as they ran out of town. Cassandra's dread only grew, seeing the building that lay up ahead. Mandely Mansion. Cassandra picked up her pace, keeping steady alongside Grell as they ran hard. Suddenly, on the bridge in front of the door, Grell stopped short making Cassandra stop.

"What's wrong?!" She snapped, Grell sighed and looked down at her.

"Sorry honey but we can't get in."

"What do you mean we can't get in?!" She yelled a deep animalistic growl lacing her angry tone. Grell flinched slightly put pointed at the door.

"We can't get in, only a specific type of demon can open those doors and I haven't seen a Fiery Shadow Demon in over three hundred years honey." Everyone who was watching the glasses feedback at the Task Force blinked.

"Fuck my life." She grumbled before running at the doors. She slammed her shoulder into them, suddenly they moved and opened making Cassandra stumble slightly. Grell and Cassandra blinked in shock. "How the hell did that work?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you sure you're human?" Grell asked.

"Positive." Cassandra said, shaking off her shock. "Let's go." She walked through the doors, Grell running in behind her with, scissors. Cassandra sweat dropped. "Really you got your chainsaw taken away?" She asked and Grell pouted.

"Yes Will wouldn't let me have it because it was a modified scythe!" Cassandra rubbed her temples, looking up at the sound of footsteps. Out of the darkness came a boy, his green eyes wide and blank.

"It seems my theory about the doll case was correct." She whispered. The very first boy to go missing, Mason stood before them. Before they could react he ran forward and went to punch Cassandra. She dodged swiftly, blinking. The boy was humming My Fair Lady as he turned to attack Cassandra again. "Damnit, Grell hold him back!" Grell snipped his scissors and jumped at the doll, cutting it. Despite the fact Grell was mauling it, it kept attacked Cassandra. Finally she got fed up  
and slipped a dagger from her coat pocket, slashing the dolls neck. Straw seeped from the wound.

"Aww no blood?" Grell pouted.

"Just as I suspected, this man is taking these boys, and turning them all into dolls. None of these boys are alive anymore, merely puppets in the skin of the taken boys. Let's just hope Matt will be okay." She whispered as she slashed the puppets chest and ripped straw out. The puppet collapsed and Cassandra turned toward the door. She could hear it, humming just on the other side. With Grell right behind her she pushed open the double doors, to find an empty looking well hit hall. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly walked in. The doors pushed shut behind Grell and the other thirteen boys appeared.

"Hmm it seems I was correct, that first doll was a failure." A monotone voice said, Cassandra looked up on the balcony to see Drocell standing there with his music box hanging from his chest.

"Drocell, I want Matt back." She growled.

"Oh you're his girlfriend. Such a pretty young girl, I think I'll make you out of the finest materials." He started turning the crank and My Fair Lady began to play. "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold My Fair Lady." Drocell began to sing as the dolls swayed in tune, stepping toward Cassandra and Grell. Cassandra covered her ears and ran away from the dolls.

"I WON'T BECOME A DOLL!" She yelled, running as Grell attacked another doll, only to find it made of metal. Cassandra pushed through a pair of double doors, her hands over her ears as she closed her eyes and sprinted up a flight of stairs. The song kept playing, the jester faces on the walls singing the same tune Drocell had sung. Cassandra burst through the doors at the top, coming to a tower room. She turned, slamming the doors shut and locking them before backing up into the moonlight that filtered into the room.

"Sebastian come here now." She whispered as the door moved from the dolls attempting to break it down. Sebastian appeared in the window, flicking on his camera reluctantly as the dolls broke down the door. He stood behind his charge, his eyes cold as he towered over the girl. Both realized something at just about the same time but Cassandra was faster.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow My Fair Lady." Cassandra sang to the rhythm of the song. The dolls stopped and began to sway at the sound of her silky sweet voice. Sebastian smirked, going forward and easily bending the metal necks of the dolls like butter. Cassandra sang her voice over powering the voice of Drocell who had disappeared by now. Sebastian bent the last doll neck and they all fell to the ground as Cassandra stopped the tune. The silence was deafening.

"That was quick thinking Young Mistress." Sebastian said, turning and looking her over for injuries. She nodded, letting him look as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Come on; let's find Matt before Drocell does anything else to him." She said turning away from the demon butler and walking toward another door. They walked down another hallway, Grell joining them as they went. It was clear by the deadly aura Cassandra was giving off that she was in no mood for Grell to mess around, so said red haired shinigami silently clung to Sebastian. Cassandra pushed open another set of doors and froze, a small gasp escaping her lips.

There sat Matt, on a box as his limps hung limply, his head off to the side. She could see his eyes open under his goggles, flicking over to her. She couldn't read the emotion, but she knew it had to be somewhere along the lines of relief. Cassandra ran forward, toward the paralyzed Matt in attempts to help get him out of here. She stopped short, seeing something hit the light.

"Oh god no." She whispered, seeing Matt's arms lift with the help of the strings she had just noticed. His entire body was lifted from his seat and a look of fear crossed his face. His lips just barely began to move, like the drug was beginning to wear off and he was trying to talk.

"Cass." He got out, his voice was weak and he sounded frightened, who wouldn't be? Cassandra knew that in his position she would be shaking in fear.

"Let. Him. Go." She growled out, her voice low and cold as her fists clenched and unclenched. Sebastian and Grell moved forward, but she heard what sounded like a spool spinning quickly and she looked down. Suddenly something was pulled against her stomach and she shot back into Sebastian and Grell, the three held together by a large amount of shiny string tied around their middles. Cassandra's body began to shake in anger, her blue eye darken with rage.

"Now how wonderful of a doll you would make. The two of you are rather cute together; maybe you could be a package?" Drocell said, smirking as he made Matt's hand go to his chin as if to be in thought.

"Neither of us will be a doll." She spat, lifting her boot up slightly she slipped out a dagger and sliced through the strings holding the three of them. Sebastian smirked, taking the dagger as he shot forward and up into the air. Cassandra ran forward, Sebastian slashed the strings on Matt before disappearing where Drocell was. Matt fell limply, Cassandra easily catching him before laying him down on a nearby couch. She smiled softly, at him, brushing hair from his face as she kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back love, just lay here and work on getting the drug out of your system." She whispered softly. His fingers twitched like he was working on moving them, she smiled softly. "Good, I'll be right back." Cassandra stood up, her gaze hardening as she followed the one taunt string in the room; the same one Sebastian was following. She followed it into a room, watching with a large smirk as Sebastian ripped Drocell's head off, straw falling out of the opening.

Cassandra walked into the room, seeing a chair. Grell and Sebastian stood back and watched as Cassandra walked around so that she was facing the front of the chair. Sebastian and Grell walk behind her, sharing the small bit of shock she had. Sitting limply in the large chair, was a small patch work puppet. _Oh my god, no. It can't be, this means, it was a fallen angel's cult. _Cassandra thought as she slowly reached her hand out toward the doll. It jumped to life, standing up as Cassandra jumped slightly.

"You! FILTHLY, UNCLEAN, IMPURE! FLITHLY, UNCLEAN, IMPURE!" The doll screeched Cassandra's eyes widened as her head began to pound. Memories.

_She was walking down the road; a board was swung at her, hitting her in the side of the head. Blackness. Cassandra woke up, naked and cold, shackled to a brick wall. Fear. _Cassandra swayed on her feet, clutching her head as her eyes clenched shut. _Pain, they slapped her across the face for speaking out of turn._ Her head hurt, the pain was intense. Cassandra fell to her knees, a loud scream tearing its way from her lips. The scream brings Matt from the edge of unconsciousness; he stands, stumbling into the room. _Cold, they shoved her head into a bowl of ice water over and over again, she couldn't breathe. _Grell caught Matt before he fell, bringing him over to the screaming girl. She screamed as if her head was being ripped open from the inside out, because to her that's how it felt.

_She was strapped to a machine; a white cloaked man was turning a crank and pulling on her limbs. Cassandra screamed as her shoulder dislocated her other shoulder following in suit._ Matt collapsed on his knees next to Cassandra, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her to his chest. He held her comfortingly, her screams slightly muffled by his shirt. The puppet sneered at her, yelling the same three words over her screaming. She clutched her head tightly, leaning into Matt as he fought to stay conscious. _Daggers, the hold metal dug deeply into her skin, slicing through the muscles as it was dragged down her small form. Over and over again they dug deeply into her, slicing through her precious pale skin and the hardened muscles beneath as blood split. _

"FILTHY, UNCLEAN, IMPURE!" Those words rang out throughout the room along with the pained screams. Grell frowned, normally he enjoyed the screams of victims, but he liked this girl. Sebastian just stood and watched, unable to do anything to help the girl. _The crack of a whip echoed throughout the dungeon room, making the poor victim whimper in fear. The leather dug into the little bits of precious skin left unharmed on her body. Her voice was lost from all the screaming. It hurt, it all hurt. _The Task Force watched in shock from the headquarters in Japan. Claire felt so bad for her friend; Cassandra never told her anything she happened to randomly remember. But the scars were horrible, Claire knew, just by what she'd seen that this was the work of a fallen angel. Everything that had happened led up to it.

_The burning, they branded her, forever marking her as their sacrifice. They let it dig into her skin, burning her deeply. A chant resounded around the room; a blade hovered over her heart. _The puppet stopped yelling, jumping from the window as it cackled madly. Cassandra still screamed though, the memories rushing through her head still pained her. Matt held her tightly as he weakly rubbed her back. _At the end of the long chant the man holding the blade drove it deep into her chest, squarely hitting her heart. Her body arched as her vision faded. _Suddenly the screaming stopped Cassandra leaned into Matt heavily, her arms falling limply to her side. Matt smiled down at her, passing out. Both lay leaning into each other, unconscious.

"Oh Young Mistress." Sebastian sighed as he moved forward. He picked up Matt and Cassandra easily, having Cassandra lay on Matt. Sebastian's camera was off; he didn't care if they saw him on Grell's. Suddenly he jumped from the window, running off toward the Phantomhive manor with the two.

* * *

**Nix; I had a lot of fun writing Cass's memories.**

**Matt; At least I didn't end up beaten half to death.**

**Me: mmmm Nope. anyway off to write some more!**


End file.
